Uncontrollable Fate, part 1: Clotho's Thread
by Dylawa
Summary: Three trainers: One is a seasoned trainer who is simply trying to find her place and past. One is a veteran seeking to escape his war torn home and dark past. One is a childish teen who can't seem to get the hang of it. And, for some reason, it was by Fate's design that they should meet. This is their story as they try to understand themselves, each other, and the point of life.
1. Chance Encounters

Chapter 1

**Chance Encounters**

* * *

**Jame's** pov

I'm glad to see that you've accepted the mission of reading this. My name is James Alex Cooper, a soldier of the 1st division. I'm currently writing a mission report for you to read. I'm going to tell you about the journey that I've just been on. On this journey, I met two people who got me to see a different side to this corrupted world we live in.

Heh, I'm not sure if they'd appreciate me talking about them in this mission report, but their names are Carmen Imbrium and Yasu Star.

Two years ago I moved to this new region, to avoid the corruption of my county. Its name will remain classified, for the time being that is, but after escaping I came upon this region.

Looking around at the docks I was currently about, I noticed the sparkle of the ocean. The ocean hasn't sparkled like this since the corruption started. All around me there were merchants selling their "special" wares. I learned a long time ago to not trust people like them.

Taking a deep breath I began to remember the reason why I left my county. Shaking my head, I ran a rough calloused hand through my dark brown locks. It's about time for me to cut them again. Closing my equally dark brown eyes I relished the feeling of the sunlight hitting my face. I leaned back against the pole behind me and was about to relax when I heard a click.

The strange thing about this new region was that it was hidden from view. Every map I've checked during my time working for my country, it never once showed these regions. Although the people were as normal as can be, there was something else. Because these regions were filled with strange creatures, one of them was currently biting my arm right now.

"VIVN! PLEASE STOP BITING MY ARM!"

If you're wondering who Vivn is, he's my Pokémon-more specifically, my Ninetales. That click I heard before was his Pokéball, another odd thing, opening.

Now most of the people around here kept Pokémon, and from what I've seen they all had good relations with each other. So someone please tell me WHY IS MY BELOVED FOX TRYING TO KILL ME!? So as he has been doing so for the past two years since we've met, Vivn refused to listen to me.

I don't know why he's been acting up lately, I don't even know what I did wrong. Prying his jaws off I staggered back, screaming out in pain. He was about to jump on me again, when something grabbed the scruff of his neck. Looking behind him I saw a girl in her late teens struggling to hold Vivn up by the scruff of his neck.

My eyes widened as I yelled out, "Wait, what are you doing?! STOP!"

She looked at me confused, "Why!?" she yelled at me, "It's just a stupid bloody dog!"

For a minute Vivn and the girl looked at each other, I don't know what happened between the two, but he wasn't hurting anyone. That is until he opened his mouth and shot off a 'Fire Blast' into the girl's face and ran off again.

Shocked I cried out, "Vivn! VIVN! Come back here, you mangy mutt!" I was worried for the girl, but right now I had to make sure that Vivn wouldn't go and hurt anyone else.

After running for a while I heard footsteps behind me. Turning my head slightly, I was shocked to see the girl running after me. Her face was slightly red, but otherwise just fine.

She looked over at me and panted out, "What IS that!?"

Looking back towards his nine tailed rump I answered, "Vivn! Vivn is my Ninetales! He…Ah! He's been acting up!"

"Way to put it lightly!" She scoffed at me, "But WHAT ON EARTH is a Ninetales!?"

I would've answered her, but I needed to get Vivn back into his Pokéball. We chased him through alleyway after alleyway for hours, until I noticed that by some strange turn Vivn was chasing us. Looking over to my side I couldn't help but notice that the girl was running slightly faster than me. This confused me, because from the looks of her prosthetic leg it should have slowed her down considerably. Turning towards me she grabbed my arm and half dragged me along, through the alleyway. No matter the turn or the fences jumped Vivn kept on us like we were prey.

On a certain turn I noticed a younger girl, probably not any older than twelve or thirteen, skating along on her skateboard. By my calculations the girl that was dragging me was going to ram into the other girl on the skateboard. Which is exactly what happened.

Stunned by the force of the tackle I tried to sit up as the girl who dragged me yelled from the top of her lungs, "WATCH OUT! THE FIRE THING IS COMING!"

Excuse me? You did not just call my beloved Vivn a "thing", but I pushed that aside as I saw Vivn run towards us at full speed, a 'Fire Blast' charging in his mouth. Looking to where he was pointing, I cried for the little girl to run.

To my surprise, however, she boldly walked up to Vivn, sat down in front of him, pulled out a potion bottle, gently grabbed his forepaw, and sprayed it, and just like that Vivn calmed down.

Standing up, the girl petting Vivn on the head then turned back towards us asking, "Alright which one of you is the irresponsible trainer who owns this Ninetales?"

Shamefully, I raised my own hand feeling the heat rise to my face. Sighing she rummaged through her pack and pulled out several more bottles, handing them to me.

"Here. I'm going to assume that your other Pokémon are injured as well and you don't have any potions." she simply said. And with that, she was off on her skateboard, a Pichu resting on top of her head.

The girl that was still next to me immediately stood up and shouted, "You're welcome, I saved you, you wouldn't have known what to do if I hadn't warned you!"

I held the urge to roll my eyes at her, didn't she know that it was the other way around? People from around here told me that they learned how to care for Pokémon at a very young age. I don't think that that girl was any different. Of course, the people around here who didn't know about Pokémon or Pokémon care in general were either a foreigner or tourist. Then I realized that this girl knew nothing about Pokémon and the danger that they pose. She wasn't from around here at all.

With a huff the girl turned back towards me and asked, "What is your name?"

Confused by her inquiry, I asked back, "Uh, why do you care?"

She pointed at Vivn and said, "Come with me. We're following that girl, and I want you to describe this creature to me. I refuse to let her go and not know a thing about her pet! Same to you!"

Without waiting for my reply she ran off ahead. Thinking about it for a second, I realized that she was right. We needed that girl to teach us. Grabbing Vivn's Pokéball, I recalled him and ran after that girl.

We followed the little girl until she boarded a ship, S.S. Anne as I later found out. By the looks of it, the only way to get on the ship was by invite only. Whoever this girl is she was very important. Turning towards the girl next to me, I meant to tell her that there was no way on the boat unless we were invited. Only to find that she has taken it upon herself to stowaway through an open window. Looking around to make sure that no one saw us, I climbed in after her.

Looking over at the girl, whose name I still do not know, she smiled at me, probably happy at the prospect of following that girl.

After a few minutes I heard the engine of the ship start and shove off. It seemed like no one bothered to check this cargo hold, and to be honest it was slightly her jacket she made herself comfortable as I shifted from one foot to another.

Looking up at me she said, "Sooo…Tell me about this…_Ninetales_."

At this point I wasn't sure that leaving the country was such a good idea.

* * *

**Carmen's pov**

Ok, so you all should know who I am, right? Carmen Imbrium?

Bleh, I guess not. No one really does. You see, I'm kinda…well…_new_ around. These docks are unfamiliar territory to me, though I do spend a lot of my time on the bright blue ocean. It's a heavenly escape from the all too predictable land that most humans prefer to call home.

I rubbed the scar on my forehead uncomfortably, doing my best to avoid the denser parts of the crowd. Tight spaces weren't exactly appealing to me. My blonde hair tickled anyone who passed close to me, and my sapphire eyes pierced through everything. Of course, they'd been like that for a little more than two hundred years now, but I don't have time to go into that. Maybe later, my dear friend.

Voices rang from everywhere, calling and hawking their wares to travelers far and wide. They were all selling shit anyways. The _real _good stuff can only be found where no one dares to go.

A dragon's lair.

But I don't have the time to go into that. This story isn't really about me anyways. No, it's about the two other people I meet who would change me for the better.

Yasu Star and James Alex Cooper.

Anyhow, it seemed to be a normal day. Well, as normal as it gets for a patched up runt like me. I was minding my own business, throwing some bread into the sea and gazing with slight amusement at the fish who gobbled the crumbs greedily. But, somewhere down the dock, I heard some yelling and the sounds of an unfamiliar animal. I turned towards the sound, my curiosity aroused, and finished off the bread as I left to investigate.

When I found the source of the unusual commotion, I was shocked beyond words, and it is with great difficulty that I recount these events. There was a young man, and he was shouting at a massive, nine tailed beast who was trying to claw at him. I assumed the man was his master, and rushed in to help.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" he cried. "STOP!"

"Why!?" I yelled at him. "It's just a stupid bloody dog!"

I yanked the animal up by the scruff of its neck and turned the thing towards me. Yes, it WAS a canine of some sort or another, but overall, it was most peculiar. It had small, beady red eyes and its fur was cream colored, though closer to yellow. It was a challenge to lift the whole creature off of the ground and imobolize it, as it was quite large. Its nine tails ended in fiery red fur, and they swept the ground beneath it.

The creature seemed to observe me in the same manner, still quite angry, yet calm enough to observe its new foe. For a second, I felt some sort of understanding pass between us, but it didn't last. The creature opened its mouth-wide. I thought it was going to bite me.

But no. It spewed fire into my face.

I heard the man scream, obviously frightened by my predicament. I, however, wasn't worried in the slightest. I knew that perhaps my face would be a little red after the ordeal, but nothing more. I'd rather not explain how this is so for the time being, but simply understand that I may have some slight advantages over your typical, everyday human. That is, if you still want to consider me that. Human.

Although it wasn't going to kill me or permanently scar me, the fire was still quite hot and uncomfortable. I dropped the creature, rubbing the ashes out of my eyes and growling.

"Damn it, what in the name of Drake was that?"

If you are wondering, Professor Ernest Drake was a man in the eighteen hundreds who devoted his life to the studying and preservation of dragons throughout the world. He is practically a god to me, though I, unfortunately, never met him personally.

"Vivn! VIVN! Come back here, you mangy mutt!" The man cried. He began to chase after the creature, calling its name and cursing under his breath. I, however, sneered at the fleeting figure.

This man was the first to heed no mind to my strange powers. My face, in all likelihood, should be gone, or in a best case scenario, patches of scarred skin that would leave me hideously disfigured. But no, I was perfectly fine. And he hadn't noticed. What a damn scatterbrain. Either he had no remorse for the fates of other people, or he was too scared of his pet to allow it to harm any other humans.

The thought made me freeze in my tracks. That creature was certainly a dangerous one. If that man couldn't get the thing under control, who knows how many people would be fired at like I was, and receive the just penalties?

No, I wouldn't allow it to happen! Running as quickly as I could, I caught up to the man and began pursuit of the thing myself.

"What IS that!?" I panted to him.

"Vivn! Vivn is my Ninetales! He…Ah! He's been acting up!"

"Way to put it lightly!" I commended him. "But WHAT ON EARTH is a Ninetales!?"

I received no reply as we continued to chase the creature, but as time drew by, my consciousness realized that, in a miraculous turn of events, the creature had begun to chase _us._

Soo…oops.

The man ran almost as fast as me, but I had that unexplained advantage that, as I've said, will be revealed later. I practically dragged him along to keep him from being shredded by his "beloved" pet. No matter what corner we rounded or how many fences we jumped the thing was always on our tails. No pun intended.

After one particularly rough turn, I noticed a young girl at the edge of the road riding on a skateboard. I had to warn her of the impending danger.

And what better way to get someone's attention than to tackle them?

So I did. All three of us tumbled to the ground in a tangled mess. When she recovered, I glanced behind us and saw the creature on its merry way.

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted. "THE FIRE THING IS COMING!"

Now, of course, I wasn't worried in the slightest about my own well being, but this small girl would be no match for such a thunderous beast. The key to getting someone's attention, I've discovered, is to yell. Really. _Really. _Loudly.

The "Ninetales", as the man had called it, opened its mouth again, preparing to blast us with its fiery breath. I expected the girl to recoil in horror and shriek to dear God above, but it was not so. Nay! Despite my warnings and the man's feverish cries, the kid sauntered to the beast and pulled a vial of some sort from her pack, took one of its paws in her hand, and sprayed it with the vial.

The effect was instantaneous! The "Ninetales" calmed immediately! I had never seen such skill in caring for an animal! The child caressed the creature's head, cooing to it, and then whirled around to face us again.

"Alright which one of you is the irresponsible trainer who owns this Ninetales?" she asked.

I pointed to the man next to me and, shamefully, he raised his own hand. The young girl sighed, and reached into her bag again. She pulled out more vials, and handed them to the man.

"Here. I'm going to assume that your other Pokémon are injured as well and you don't have any potions."

That was all she said. The girl brushed past us without another word, resumed her skateboard ride, with another strange creature on her head, and left. I didn't even get to ask her what the small thing was!

"You're welcome, I saved you, you wouldn't have known what to do if I hadn't warned you!" I called after her. I don't believe she heard me. Of course, many good deeds go unanswered, and I was just fine with that.

But I _had _to know what the small creature was! It was too intriguing to me. I knew everything about every living species, and I wasn't about to let this one go unanswered.

"What is your name?" I asked the man.

"Uh, why do you care?"

I pointed to his "Ninetales" and said, "Come with me. We're following that girl, and I want you to describe this creature to me. I refuse to let her go and not know a thing about her pet! Same to you!"

Without waiting for a reply, I charged on ahead. He knew I was useful to have around at this point. If he wanted help with this creature of his, he would follow me.

I stalked the girl until she boarded a boat that had not quite heavy security, but enough to deter me. We needed a ticket; a luxury I could not afford. However, there was an open window just next to the bow of the ship, and I hopped in. The man, who had yet to share his name, followed closely behind. A smile played at the corners of my lips. It had been some time since I had been a stowaway, and the thrill was getting to me again.

The ship started its voyage several minutes after that, and no one bothered to check the cargo hold. I removed my jacket, bunched it up as a pillow, and laid down behind some crates. The man remained standing in front of me rather awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the next.

"Sooo…Tell me about this…_Ninetales_."

* * *

**Yasu's** pov

Hello, my name is Yasu Star, and I'm on my way to be a Pokémon Breeder. If you don't know anything about Pokémon, then why are you reading my tale? Well, either way, listen to me and listen well. I am about to tell you about the things I have done and seen. My story is about to unfold and I have no say in how it turns out. Not even of the people that I will encounter. Especially two people who show me that I'm not alone in this big world. Who are they? Carmen Imbrium and James Alex Cooper.

It began with me skating towards the docks with Chase, my Pichu, on my head, listening to the commotion around me. I heard vendors call out selling "quality" hand crafted Pokéballs and miracle potions. Smiling and shaking my head I began to pity the people who actually bought these "advertisements".

I loved days like this, wind whipping past my jet black hair, the sun gleaming off of my sunglasses, music flowing through my headphones. I guess paying attention isn't one of my strong points because all of a sudden I was tackled down by two people. Picking myself off of the ground, I stared at the two in confusion.

I was about to ask them why they tackled me when the girl shouted out, "WATCH OUT! THE FIRE THING IS COMING!"

Turning around, I saw a very angry Ninetales ready to use a 'Fire Blast'. I noticed that the annoyed Pokémon was limping slightly. Ignoring the voices of the two behind me and sat down in front of it. Pulling out a potion, I gently took it's paw and began to spray it.

When I finished, I stood up and patted him gently on the head saying, "There you go, all better now," I turned back to the duo who had tackled me and asked, "Alright which one of you is the irresponsible trainer who owns this Ninetales?"

Unsurprisingly the guy raised his hand. I reached into my bag, sighing as I did so, and pulled out a couple of potions, "Here. I'm going to assume that your other Pokémon are injured as well and you don't have any potions."

Turning towards Chase and my skateboard, I waved them goodbye and went back to skating towards a ship.

Soon I arrived in front of the ship, S.S. Anne, that was going to take me to the next region on my research list. Flashing the ticket to one of the crew members, I walked up the gangplank and went to my room.

I put my things down, turned to Chase and smiled. "Well lil' buddy, you excited for this region?" Nodding, Chase jumped from my head to the bed and curled up. I laughed, scratched under his chin and said, "Alright lil' buddy I get the message. Let's hit the hay."

Flipping off the lights, I walked over to the bed and picked up Chase. I looked out the window, smiled and whispered, "Just you wait lil' buddy, we're almost there."


	2. Indebted

_I suppose I should give some clarification as to what this is before we move on._

_Once upon a time, a little Dylawa met two others who, when mixed together, could equal her. She liked them a lot, and one suggested they write a Pokemon fanfiction. Completely original characters, original plot, original antagonist. Though Dylawa had NO idea of anything Pokemon related, she agreed. So did the other one._

_They originally posted on Google Docs for mostly friends and other approved people to view, but now that Part 1: Clotho's Thread is coming to a close, the one who takes Yasu's persona has requested that I post the first part here._

_You can read the entirety of what we have so far on a link on my profile for this site. I recommend that in comparison to this, as it is easier to tell who is speaking and when. Also, you will be able to see chapters there in advance to what will be posted here. Like watching a show on T.V. before it's on Netflix._

_You can contribute to the story there, too. You can email us at our respective emails and fire off ideas, or OCs to us, and we may include them._

_-Dylawa_

* * *

Chapter 2

**Indebted**

* * *

**Yasu's pov**

Sunlight shone down on my face, making me groan. Rolling over to my side, I tried to block out the sun. I was about to go back to sleep when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"WAKE UP!"It seemed that Chase had other plans.

"AH!" Yelling, I fell off of the bed and onto the floor. I tried to grab the side of the bed, trying to pull myself back up. Chase's laughter filled my ears as I got up to my feet.

Glaring down at him I groaned out, "Chase I know that you're excited, but why did you have to wake me up?"

Still laughing, Chase replied, "Of course I woke you up, we're almost there!"

I looked out of the window to see that he was right. Turning back to ruffle the fur on his head,.I smiled. Chase is cute and all, but having a hyperactive little Pichu was not all that it was cracked up to be.

I watched as he got up and bounced around the room. If you're wondering how I understood Chase just now, it's because I have an ability that only .001% people in the world has. I don't know how I was born with this ability, in fact I don't even remember that much about my past. The first thing that I can remember is waking up in a cold, snowy area in front of a Pokémon Center and not much before that.

Shaking my head, I got up, grabbing my pack and my other Pokémon, and gently picked up Chase, "Alright little guy, time to go."

He looked up at me and beamed."Yay! Exploring time! Exploring time!"

Laughing, I put my sunglasses on and walked up to the deck.

My lips curled upwards as the sight of land got closer. I started to feel the excitement in the prospect of a new discover, and the chance to work with such a world renowned professor. Nothing could go wrong. To be honest, I think I just jinxed myself.

* * *

Stepping off of the gangplank, I arrived in Coumarine City in the Kalos region. After looking through my pack, I realized that I had given that man most of my potions yesterday. I placed my board on the ground and began skating off in the direction of the Pokémart. When I got there, I got off and walked in to buy some more items. While I was browsing, I felt Chase tense up a bit.

I reached up to make sure he was ok, then I heard the store clerk shout out, "Whad'ya two think yer doing? Git off mah glass! Yer gettin' it dirtee!"

Turning around, I noticed that it was the two people who ran into me yesterday. I raised an eyebrow, then shook my head as I continued browsing while the commotion went on. After I grabbed the necessary items, I walked over to the counter to pay for everything. I was about to leave when something fell from the other side in. I noticed that it was still the two from yesterday. Shaking my head, I walked around them and continued on.

I placed my board back down, and then I called out to Chase, "Hey, can you grab the map Chase?"

Without replying, I felt Chase climb down my back and unzip the pack around my waist. Pushing off, I guided us around the town as Chase climbed back up onto my head. I took the map from him and opened it up to figure out which route we needed to take, all while skating through the town. With Chase calling out direction to me so I don't run into anyone, I began to calculate the fastest route to the professor's lab. Weaving my way through the crowd, I figured that we needed to take route 12 if we wanted to get there within a week. Honestly I could've gotten there within a day or two if route 13 wasn't closed because of the powerplant.

I folded up the map and handed it back to Chase as I tried to find the correct exit. After making my way to a clear area I decided to take a look at my current surroundings. Locating the exit, I was about to make my way to it when ask of a sudden.

"HEY LITTLE GIRL!"

The sudden shout made me jump, which in turn made me fall to the ground.

"Are you ok there, little girl?" I noticed that it was the man from yesterday holding out a hand to me.

Taking his hand, I was pulled up to my feet. I brushed the dust off of myself and glanced at the two in confusion. Shaking my head, I lowered myself down so Chase could climb back up, all while looking at the two. Standing back up I asked, "Um can I help you?"

Beaming, the girl held out a hand to me, "My name's Carmen Imbrium, and-" gesturing to the man next to her, she continued, "-This is…um…this is-"

The man sighed and supplied, "James Alex Cooper, pleasure to meet you."

The girl, um Carmen, asked, "Ok, so, who are you, kid? I'm getting sick of calling you Little Girl. Too many syllables."

I stared at the two in disbelief, shook my head and answered, "Um the name's Yasu, so how can I help you?"

Calming down, Carmen pointed at, um James, and continued shouting, "He wanted to have a battle with you!"

Raising an eyebrow at the two, I looked over at James to see him stutter out, "W-wait what!? I never said any of that! You wanted to-!"

I noticed that Carmen had puffed her cheeks out in protest, "Why not?"

Looking behind me, I sat down on the bench that was conveniently there and continued to watch their little spat.

"Look, 'Carmen', yes, I'm an inexperienced, and horrible trainer. I know! But I would NEVER challenge a kid!"

"Well, man up, you puss! I go around challenging BABIES for their candy!"

"NO! I AM NOT HURTING A LITTLE GIRL!"

"Are you kidding me, 'James'?! She single handedly calmed your fire thingy!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL VIVN A THINGY-"

"'Oh, look at me! I'm a little pansy man who can't fight a little girl, because I'm scared I'll hurt her!'"

"SHUDDUP, YOU BITCH! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!"

"'I ONLY FOLLOWED YOU, OH GREAT AND MIGHTY CARMEN, BECAUSE YOU'RE SO POWERFUL AND WISE!'"

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO KNOWS NEXT TO NOTHING ABOUT THE CREATURES HERE! YOU'RE WHAT WE CALL BACK IN THE ARMY, A GOOD FOR NOTHING GRUNT!"

"OH, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"AND WHAT IF I DID!?"

"THAT'S IT! COME OVER HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE ANIMAL!"

Honestly I would've just left them there and continued on my way, but they were disturbing the people around the area. Not to mention who knows how long they would be argue for. Standing up, I shouted out, "HEY WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Their jaws snapped close and stood up a bit straighter as I continued, "Now then if you two are done acting like children, what do you want from me?"

Looking over to her companion, Carmen roughly pushed him forward and grabbed one of his pokéballs and threw it out. Chase jumped down from my head and got into a battle stance. I got ready to analyze his Pokémon. As the light subsided I was surprised to see what it was.

A little black and red puff ball appeared. It stretched out and yawned before turning towards James, a mischievous smile gracing it's features.

Panic and fear fell across James' face as he tried to back away from his own Pokémon. Carmen on the other hand was trying to push him forward.

Turning back to me, Chase asked, "Um so what do we do now?"

Shrugging I answered, "I don't know lil' buddy. But I just want to know where in the world he caught a Zorua?"

Looking over at the three, I realized that the little Zorua had just attacked the two while I was conversing with Chase. I could feel my glasses sliding off of my face at the scene in front of me. Not only were they yelling again, but the Zorua was winning the fight.

I walked over and gently picked up the little Zorua. Surprised by my sudden movement, the Zorua turned around to look at me. I placed her down on the ground and asked, "So what's your name little one?"

Scoffing at me, she replied, "Heh, I'm not little, I'm funsized. Either way my name is Elevelesint or at least that's what the idiot over there calls me."

I placed a hand upon her head, "Well it's very nice to meet you Elevelesint. Can you tell me why you were attacking them?"

"Like I said he's an idiot, ever since I've been with him, he hasn't been taking care of us. God dammit if it weren't for people feeling sorry for us I think we would have died."

I looked back over to James, then back to Elevelesint and asked, "What do you mean by that Elevelesint?"

She shook her head, "Just call me Eleven. Anyways it would range from not feeding us properly to not healing us. Honestly, I would have left a long time ago if he didn't seem so lost every time I look at him."

My eyes widened at what she just said. Wait, he's been neglecting his Pokémon? Turning to look over at him, I noticed that he didn't look like he was from around here, neither did Carmen. Everything fell into place at that moment, these two were foreigners, they didn't know anything about my world at all.

Standing up I walked over to the two and asked, "Hey answer this question for me, what are the three types that are weak to each other, but also strong against each other."

Carmen looked up at me and said, "Is this a Paradox? I mean, an old friend of mine was fond of them, but I never…"

James' was no better, "Um, what? I mean…huh?"

Shaking my head I muttered under my breath, "Unbelievable, I can't believe that they're letting in people and not sending them to be educated about Pokémon before sending them out into the world. I need to tell the officers about this."

I turned back to them and said, "Okay now answer me this, how did you guys get here?"

They looked at each other nervously then back to me. Sighing I continued, "Okay never mind," looking down at my watch I let out an irritated sigh, "Look I don't have time to teach you guys the basics, so good luck trying to find someone to teach you okay? Good? Okay bye!"

* * *

Reaching route 12 I realized that it was nearly midday and if I didn't get to the next town quickly I'd have to sleep outside. Sighing I pushed off trying to get some speed to compensate for the dirt and gravel under my wheels.

I was only a few minutes in my journey when I felt a mini earthquake. Stopping I looked around alarmed, thinking that there was going to be a horde of wild Pokémon running out from somewhere. Instead of a horde of Pokémon it was Carmen running, while dragging poor James behind her. They overshot me by about twenty or so feet before she made a hard brake and spun around running back to me, stopping just shy of crashing into me.

Looking back behind me, then back at them I asked, "Did you just run all the way here?"

Carmen nodded and smiled before she began going on a question spree.

"What's that 'Pokémon'?"

I was about to answer her before she asked another question.

"Why is it on your head?"

Again I was going to answer her, but…

"Is it attached? I know these things have powers, but that'd be kinda weird."

I began to get annoyed so I continued on my way to the next town.

"Wait! you didn't answer any of my questions!"

"Carmen, you really should chill, kid. I wouldn't like being asked so many God damn questions."

Ignoring them, I just continued on my way navigating along the dirt path. I could feel the sparks coming off of Chase, they were following us. Glancing behind me, I nearly fell off of my board at the sight of her jogging to keep up with me. Groaning I prepared myself for another onslaught of questions.

"Where are you going, kid?"

I tried to will my skateboard to go faster.

"Are there more 'Pokémon' in the next area?"

I pressed a button on my headphone to change my music and turned the volume up.

"What did you just do?"

I continued to jam my finger onto the button until I couldn't hear her anymore. Chase tensed up, he only does that when my music is too loud. Flinching I reached up to calm him down slightly. I would have continued to ignore them if I didn't feel my head being jerked backwards until I fell on my back. I looked up to see Carmen place my headphones over her ears and began to jerk around oddly.

Sitting up I continued to look at the odd scene when I noticed that Chase was running towards her. I shouted to him, "CHASE STOP!" but I was too late.

Jumping onto her head, Chase released a Thunderbolt, blinding the three of us for a few seconds. As the light faded, it showed a slightly charred Carmen and a very angry Chase.

Wincing, I went to go pick up Chase from Carmen's head, only to find that I could barely reach her head. Growling in irritation I called out through clenched teeth, "Chase get down here now, we're leaving."

Looking down at me Chase's ears drooped down as he muttered out, "Sorry Yasu…"

Signing as Chase jumped back on my head I glared at Carmen and said, "You better pay me back for another pair of headphones."

Looking down at me, Carmen pulled the now charred headphones off of her head she continued, "Uh, it looks fine to me, kid."

As if to spite her my now unusable headphones broke in her hands. Looking back at me she muttered out sheepishly, "…oops."

Looking down at my watch I let out an irritated sigh I said, "Look I need to get to the next town ASAP, either you two hurry up or we can sleep out here with all of the wild Pokémon around. You choose."

Looking at each other then back at me they nodded and began to follow me to the next town.

* * *

Finally reaching Shalour City, I sighed out in relief that I made it here before dusk. I gave out a sigh and stretched. It's nice to be back here after all of that time away. I watched as James and Carmen dragged their feet through the gates, heaving as they did so. I called out, "Look, I'm going to buy a new pair of headphones. You two can go find the hotel I'm supposed to stay in and I'll meet you there," handing James the card with the hotel name I continued, "Oh and if they don't let you in just wait for me in the lobby. Don't make me regret this."

With that I turned down the road to find the nearest electronics store to buy a new pair of headphones. I went to reach for the handle when a hand got there before me. I noticed a boy with fiery red hair, maybe a year or two older than me, look down at me.

Smiling, he said, "Oh my apologies were you about to go in?"

I blushed slightly as I replied, "Nah your fine, I just needed to go buy some new headphones."

His smile dropped a bit and said, "New headphones huh?" putting a hand to his chin he smiled, "Well if you're looking for some quality headphones, you should really check out the Ratio X90. I heard that they're the best out in the market."

My eyes widened as he suggested that and said, "Wait you don't mean the really expensive ones do you?"

Laughing he nodded, "Don't worry I have some connections. Come one let's go inside," he opened door and held it out for me, "By the way the name's Lance."

* * *

After buying my new headphones, free of charge apparently, I exchanged numbers with Lance and we went our separate ways. I could barely hold in my squeal at the thought only to hear Chase giggle at me. I asked him, "Alright what's up lil' guy?"

"Don't deny it, you like him."

Feeling my face heat up I replied, "I'm considering putting you back into your pokéball," I shook my head and continued, "Besides I'm only happy that I was able to customize and purchase a Ration X90."

Chase replied, "Sure keep telling yourself that. Anyways what are you going to tell the two idiots about the headphones?"

I thought about it, "You know what? I forgot all about that," shaking my head I said, "Well I could just tell them how much the old headphones were."

Chase yawned and replied, "Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry again."

Smiling I placed him back on my head and said, "Don't worry lil' guy, I'm not mad at you."

When I didn't get a reply I knew that he was asleep. I continued on to the hotel. As I zipped through the different streets to find the hotel I began to think about Lance. I found it odd that he would offer me a free pair of Ratio X90 that I was able to customize-free of charge as well. Looking around, I realized that I had already reached the hotel.

I walked through the doors and noticed that James and Carmen were asleep on the couch in the lobby. They were getting some strange looks from onlookers. Shaking my head, I walked over to the receptionist and said, "Hello sir, I have a reservation here under the name Yasu Star."

Looking down at me he said, "May I see your trainer's ID, young miss?"

I pulled out my slightly worn ID card and handed it to the man. Taking a look at it, he nodded and handing it back saying, "Ah Miss Star, your reservations with our hotels have been paid for in full throughout your journey. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Looking over at James and Carmen, I sighed and asked, "Are there any free rooms tonite?"

Turning to the computer he replied, "Well it seems we still have two rooms available, is there a reason why you asked Miss?"

I pointed at James and Carmen and said, "They're traveling with me for a while and they don't have anywhere to stay for the time being. Is it possible for them to stay here tonite? I'll pay for them."

"That can be arranged Miss Star."

Taking the keys, I thanked him and walked over to the two sleeping idiots to wake them up. Grabbing Carmen's shoulders I tried to wake her up, "Hey Carmen, wake up!"

Groggily she got up asking, "Oh. Hay. Wassup, Shaky Head?"

I looked at her quizzically replying, "What?"

She didn't bother explaining herself because she gave me a resounding, "Wut?"

I turned to James and said, "Whatever. James, wake up General Incompetent." He stood up alert and was frantically looking around shouting in code, "115!?"

I shook my head and said, "Just take this room key and go to bed. I'll talk to you about training and payment tomorrow, goodnight."

Walking over to the elevators, I punched the button and called out, "Oh yeah, James, head down to the hall on your left and hand your Pokémon over to the nice lady named Nurse Joy. You can pick them up in the morning."

I walked into the awaiting box and hit the button with my floor number on it. While waiting, listening to the insufferable elevator music, I wondered if I had made the right decision on letting those two follow me so far. They were an odd pair and I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about them. I realized that I wasn't any different from them, most people didn't know about my ability to speak to Pokémon.

The elevator's door opened up once we reached the top floor. Stepping out I faced two different doors. Glancing down at the cardkey in my hand, I realized that it didn't tell me the room number on it. I walked to the closest door to see if it was the right one when a hand reached for mine.

"Well hello to you again."

I saw fiery red hair and a beaming smile. Blushing, I smiled, "Oh hey, Lance what's up?"

"Well I was going to go into my room when I saw you."

"Wait you're staying here too?"

"Of course,"pausing, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Holding up my cardkey, I replied, "I'm currently staying here, for a research trip."

His eyes widened, but smiled nonetheless, "Wow a research trip? Who's funding you?"

"I'm currently helping Prof. Willow with her latest research project. Honestly, I just wanted to travel around the world and learn more about Pokémon. That way I can become World Class Pokémon Breeder."

Lance stared at me in shock before smiling even wider, "Wow that's pretty awesome! I could never do that."

I pointed up to Chase before saying, "Look I'd love to continue this conversation, but I need to get this little guy to bed."

"How about I join you for a bit so we can talk?"

Raising an eyebrow, I decided to tease him a bit. I gasped as I replied "Shame on you Lance trying to take advantage of a young lady. I honestly thought you were better than that," this left him in a stuttering mess while I walked to my room,. Turning back to him with a smile I continued, "By the way, that blush goes nicely with your hair. I'll talk to you tomorrow before I go, ok?"

Without waiting for his reply I opened my door and walked in. Closing the door, I pressed my back against it, sliding down to the ground, face completely red. Did I really just do that to a guy I just met? I walked over to the bed setting, Chase down, making sure he was comfortable. Grabbing the pokéballs that were secured to my waist, I turned to release my remaining Pokémon.

As the bright light subsided, I bent down to pick up my other two Pokémon, a Riolu named Libra and an Eevee named Nox. Smiling, I asked them if they were hungry, but both replied that they were fine. I went to go change in the bathroom, then out of the bathroom, changed into my sleepwear. I smiled, seeing that Libra and Nox were asleep on the couch. I hopped onto the bed, lying there I tried to remember what it was like before I was six, before slowly, slowly I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I scanned my surroundings. There were machines and electrical wires all over the place. This confused me immensely. Where am I?

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't move. I was bound to a chair, not a comfortable one mind you. I tried to free myself when I heard clapping from behind me. Turning my head, I saw a silhouette of a man, but that was it, a silhouette.

I tried to get a better look at him, but to no avail; it would not be. Gritting my teeth, I began to realize something. My Pokémon were nowhere to be seen. My heart started to race with thoughts of what happened to my Pokémon. I began to shake as I started to imagine the worst, them dead. I struggled harder now, motivated with the thought of my Pokémon suffering somewhere.

The footsteps from the figure stopped behind me. All I saw was an evil, maniacal smile before it all went black.

* * *

I sat up gasping, clutching my chest in pain. I could hear the jostling of my Pokémon as they tried to figure out what was wrong. Pulling my knees to my chest I began to do something that I haven't done for some time, cry. I felt Chase rub up against my leg trying to comfort me. I saw the worried looks on their faces. Swallowing a cry I reached over to pick up Chase, holding him close.

Libra placed a paw on my leg asking,"Master are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath I replied, "Y-yeah Libra. Don't worry I'm fine."

Nox came up to my arm, nuzzling it, saying, "Well it doesn't seem like that to me. Star you don't have to hide it from us."

"Don't worry Nox I'm fine now go back to sleep. We have a long trip tomorrow."

Knowing that they wouldn't get an answer out of me Libra and Nox jumped out of bed and went back to the couch. Chase turned to look up at me with big eyes, "Yasu, don't lie to me. I know you better than anyone else. Now tell me."

I lay back down, slowly petting Chase, "Just let it go Chase I'll tell you about my dream tomorrow."

Grumbling he replied,"Hmmp dream, more like nightmare."

Closing my eyes, I tried to lose myself in the darkness that I had grown so accustomed to.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I sat up. I confirmed that I was in my hotel room and my Pokémon were with me. Sighing in relief, I placed Chase on the bed and went to go get ready.

After showering, changing, and brushing my teeth I walked back into my room to see that all three of my Pokémon were awake. Chase was bouncing around happily as he always was. Libra was sitting calmly on the couch reading a book about meditation. Nox, despite his name, was basking in the sunlight, purring slightly.

I grabbed several berries out of my pack before calling out, "Breakfast time guys, what do you want?"

"Pecha Parfait!"

Laughing, I got to work on their breakfast, as well as mine. Placing their food on the table, which they have already jumped on, I watched as they munched happily. I began eating my own breakfast when a knock resounded on my door. Picking up my bowl, I went to go see who was at the door.

I automatically noticed fiery red hair. Smiling mischievously I decided whether or not I should tease him again. I decided against it, until he gave me something to tease him about.

Opening the door I said, "Yo Lance, what's up?"

A smile came to his face when he saw me,"Hey Yasu, I came to see if the headphones were working or if I needed to get you some new ones."

I shrugged, "I didn't really get the chance to test them out."

Holding his head up high he said in a very regal manner, "Well then Lady Yasu, shall we test it out?"

Playing along, I answered in an equally regal manner, "Why yes Sir Lance. I suppose we shall."

We started laughing. I stepped to the side so he could walk in. Taking a bite of my breakfast, I stood there and watched as Lance opened up the box. Lance walked over to me, placing the headphones over my ears.

After several adjustments, he took them off saying,"I'm going to assume that you have a Poképlayer. May I see it? I need to configure the headphones to your Poképlayer."

I rummaged through my pack, pulling out my black and red Poképlayer. Tossing it over to him, I finished my breakfast and disposed of the paper bowl. I saw that my Pokémon had cleaned up after themselves and were going back to their previous activities.

I went to go recall them back into their pokéballs, when Lance called out, "Alright it should be good to go,"tossing my Poképlayer and headphones over to me he said, "Try them out."

Placing the headphones over my ears again I heard the soothing sounds of a violin playing. I gave Lance a thumbs up and smiled, which made him smile as well.

Lance walked over to me and said, "Well there you go Yasu, all done," walking to the door he said, "If there are any problems, don't hesitate to call me."

I replied, "Sure thing Lance," turning around to make sure Chase wasn't looking I leaned up and kissed Lance's cheek, "Thanks again!"

I smiled after he left. To be honest, I felt safe around Lance. I don't know why, but I feel like I've known him for my whole entire life. I called out to my Pokémon so we could get to the next town before the end of the day.

Reaching the floor where James and Carmen were staying on, I went to go find their doors. Seeing that James' door was first, I went to go knock on it. I waited for him to open the door.

When it finally opened, I saw that James was still in his sleepwear, AKA a pair of boxers. I said, "Go get ready we're leaving soon," turning, I continued, "Oh and go wake up Carmen will you? Meet me down in the lobby when you're done."

Without waiting for an answer, I went down to the lobby to wait for them.

When I got down there, I began wondering why I was even letting them follow me. Was it pity or guilt?

I would've continued if Chase hadn't interrupted,"So are you going to tell me about what happened last night?"

My lips were pulled into a tight line, "Not really, but that's not going to stop you from bugging me about it, is it?"

Nodding, Chase continued, "That's right, I'm gonna keep bugging you till you say something."

I told Chase about my nightmare last night. I felt him shudder in my arms when I finished with, "…the last thing I saw before waking up was a maniacal grin. The weird thing is that it feels so familiar."

Chase replied, "Wow, no wonder you decided not to tell us. It sounded horrible."

I sighed again, "Yeah it was. Chase promise me that you won't tell the others."

I felt a hesitant nod from him, knowing that he wouldn't break any promise he made to me. I let it go.

I heard the elevator ding. Turning around, I saw a fully dressed James walk out, but Carmen wasn't there. I raised an eyebrow only to get a shrug in reply. Deciding that I wouldn't push him to answer me I said, "You should probably go get your Pokémon from Nurse Joy."

He nodded and then left wordlessly. He was better than Carmen I suppose, he was quiet and listened. After he came back, Carmen still hadn't come down. I was contemplating whether or not I should just leave her here and just go. As if to answer me she, came down, a little more ruffled than yesterday.

Huffing, I said, "Finally, you're up. How long does it take you just to get out of bed?"

Smiling, she said proudly, "My record is four days straight, but if you aren't counting little awakenings, then it was eight days."

James muttered out enviously, "Wish I had your talent, I haven't had a good night's sleep in years, kid."

Carmen decided that it would be a good idea to taunt him even more, "Oh, boo hoo, Sergeant Whines-a-lot," turning, to me she asked, "Yasu, do you know if there's anywhere to eat around here? I'm starved, but if there isn't, I can hold off."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Well, you still owe me for the pair of headphones you broke, so I'm not getting anything for you. Besides, I've pulled enough strings just letting you two tag along with me"

Carmen began to scratch her chin, deep in thought, "Well, I remember on the last trail we took, I saw a whole bunch of bushes with berries and stuff. Maybe on the next one, I can take some of those? Oh wait, lemme guess, those are Pokémon exclusive too?"

I looked at her in a surprised manner. Why would berries be limited to Pokémon only? Were they limited to only animals from where she lived? Shaking my head, I replied, "Not really, most dishes are served with berries. You should be fine as long as you ask me before you take a bite out of it. We'll be fine."

Smiling, she ran to the door spreading out her arms and legs, "Then what are we waiting for, lady and gentleman?!" the automatic doors opened up behind her as she continued, "Adventure awaits!"

* * *

As we traveled towards the Reflection Cave, it was relatively quiet, thankfully. Carmen was bounding about, fidgeting every so often. I knew that she had questions that she wanted to ask me, but decided to wait. I was grateful for this, because I needed to sort out my thoughts from last night. I haven't had dreams, or nightmares for that matter, in years. Now that's saying something because I'm only 13, almost 14.

I wondered what it was even about. I felt like I recognized that place for some reason, but couldn't remember why. I decided that I would drop the subject and take a look at it at a later time.

Turning to look at the two following me, I tried to figure out who they were as people.

The first thing I noticed about Carmen was that her right leg was gone and replaced by a prosthetic one. Even though she was smiling and bouncing around happily, I knew that she was hiding something. She looked like she had a tough life, this coming from her scarred right eye. Not to mention she seemed older than she was.

Turning my attention to James, I began to break him down. From his straight back and confident walk I figured that he was very disciplined. I decided that he wasn't actually neglecting his Pokémon, rather he didn't know how to take care of them himself. From the way he acted, it seemed that he did care for them, from the way he protected Vivn from Carmen.

Rounding a corner, I saw several berry bushes and trees lining the path. I was about to tell them which ones were safe to eat when Carmen raced ahead jumping into one of the trees. That certain tree had round, red berries with several rounded spikes on them. My eyes widened as I called out to her, "Hey, what are you-I wouldn't eat those if I were you, those are Tamato berries!"

Being as ignorant as she was to my world, she replied, "Tomato berries? They don't look like any tomato I've ever seen, kid. Besides, they look delicious." without waiting for me to explain she took a bite.

I cringed and waited for the effects to take it's toll. I knew that on average the effects wouldn't kick in for a few minutes. She started coughing trying to keep her cool, but that went downhill quickly. Clutching her throat, she fell out of the tree. The fall knocked the breath out of her and with that came the most well-known effect of Tamato berries, fire.

"Fiyah!" she screamed out, "FIYAH, FIYAH, FIYAH!"

Next to me, James was laughing his head off while I stood there groaning. Suddenly, she jumped up and ran towards the tall grass, which surrounded a lake.

I shouted out to her, "Wait! Don't go through there!"

Apparently, the burn in her throat was too much for her to handle as she continued to run. Luckily for her, no wild Pokémon jumped out to attack her. Honestly I need to get these two a manual, maybe the Professor can give them one. I grabbed the still laughing James by the wrist and dragged him towards Carmen.

Reaching her, I decided to do a bit of teasing, "Well that wasn't such a hot idea, now was it?"

Grumbling, she tried to shout, "Sh-sh-shut u-up."

James continued to laugh, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes, "You came with Yasu to learn about Pokémon and their environment, and you aren't going to listen to her? This is going to be a long trip for you, Peg-leg."

I raised my eye at this nickname, a bit personal if you ask me. It would be like if someone gave me a nickname solely to make fun of my eyes. Not that there was anything wrong with them, I was just comparing, that's all.

Carmen tried to stand up shakily, raising an arm to slap him, when a noise came from the grass. I felt Chase immediately tense up as I grabbed Libra's pokéball. James gave one of the girliest yelp I have ever heard and ran to hide behind Carmen.

As I concentrated on the noise, I noticed that the noise was a weak, low, raspy growl. Placing Libra's ball back in its spot, I began to relax a bit, and so did Chase. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Whatever it is, it's weak."

Even though I said that, I still felt like something was very wrong. Something was off.


	3. Damn Electric Pokémon

Chapter 3

**Damn Electric Pokémon**

* * *

**Carmen's**** pov**

Yasu was right, the creature did sound weak. I honestly didn't know what to make of this situation, as circumstances like this give me awkward flashbacks. I could almost feel the cold winter wind biting into my skin again as I tried to find somewhere warm to hide out for the night so many years ago.

The Pokémon refused to come out of the grass, so I didn't feel like I was in danger anymore. Yasu leaned down and inched towards the grass cautiously.

"H-hey! Do you have any idea what you're doing!?"

Yasu and I both rolled our eyes. I was certain she could handle herself, and so was she. Hell, she could _talk _to these things. I still needed to ask her how to do that, I realized with a start.

"Hello anyone out there?…come on out little one…I won't hurt you."

The grass rustled again, this time a little less wildly. I heard more growls and noises, but they were raspy.

"…It's okay, come on out little one…I can help you…come on I'll take you back home."

The creature rasped again, this time, more threateningly. Without any warning, a dark blue and grey creature about 80 cm tall leapt over Yasu and tumbled noisily in front of me and James. I couldn't see its eyes behind its hair that fell over them, and some of it stuck up in a point at the crown of its head. More fur circled its chest and base of its neck. There were a few red specks in the fur, but it wasn't blood.

"James, Carmen, run."

"Yep!"

James and I both bolted as the creature hurled towards us, but we didn't run far. Its cries of agony and despair were enough for me to know I wasn't in any real danger. So I stopped, despite my better judgement, and waited for the animal to make a move.

It stopped about five feet away from me, obviously confused. After roaring to see if that would have any effect, I at last saw the bruises and cuts on the creature, and my flashbacks hit me full force again.

In a mindless daze, I held out my hand to the injured Pokémon as a sign of friendship, but the beast lunged for me again. I backed away fast enough to keep my hand, but not fast enough to keep it from latching its jaw to my prosthetic leg. I stumbled back into the pond I had drunk from, taking the Pokémon with me.

"GET IT OFF ME NOW, YASU."

I stood slowly and cautiously, limping in Yasu's direction, but I could feel my prosthetic slipping from my leg. It was too heavy. As I got about halfway there, the metal limb fell off and the Pokémon and I both stumbled to the ground.

Yasu, for once, didn't shake her head or roll her eyes. I don't know if it was because she felt pity for me, or was too focused on the wounded Pokémon. Either way, she made her way to both of us, and pulled out a potion.

"This won't do much, but it'll do until we can get to a center, little one. How did you get out here anyways? Deinos aren't the type to be naturally wandering these areas."

The "Deino" whimpered. I don't speak Pokémon, but I could have sworn he was avoiding the question from the way he shivered and turned away. I clenched my fists angrily, but said nothing.

"This-this isn't right. Something's seriously wrong here. I don't like it, not one bit."

To my relief, after some coaxing from Yasu, the Deino left go of my prosthetic leg. I snatched it back quickly, trembling as I shoved it back into place. Little known fact about me, I can't stand to not have my prosthetic within arm's reach. It makes me feel like I'm filling a hole that has been empty for two hundred years.

Yasu cradled the Deino in her arms-quite a feat for a girl only two times its size-and huffed, "We'll take you to a center and get you checked out, but I can't guarantee anything. Come on you two, I'm not stopping again. No matter how hungry, or pathetically stupid, you are."

Without even checking if we were following, the girl set off down the trail again, her Pokémon and the Deino chatting about who knows what. James and I followed.

"What is it with this place?" I asked James, "Everything wants to kill me, no matter what I do."

"No, not everything," he replied, "I don't want to kill you. I probably should, with the fact that you've endangered my life, but at least I've got enough sense to realize that that'd be hypocritical of me. I've endangered a lot of people as well."

I chuckled quietly, "I think that's the most positive thing you've said about me so far, and the most you've said to me period. I'm honestly flattered."

For the first time since I'd met him, his constant look of helplessness and confusion was replaced with a genuine smile, "How old are you, kid? You're obviously not from around here or you'd be a pro by now."

"Seventeen," I replied curtly, "You?"

"Twenty two."

"Really? You're younger than I thought. But, then again, everyone's younger than I think they are these days."

James stared at me, "What do you mean by that? And what about your scar? How did-"

"**NO**." I stated firmly, "NO."

The subject was dropped.

* * *

In the next town, Geosenge as Yasu called it, people gave us strange, concerned looks as we trotted briskly into the Pokémon Center with the wounded Deino in hand. The nurse on duty glanced up pleasantly, but got straight to business when she saw it was an emergency. She took the Pokémon from Yasu gingerly, then ushered us behind her desk with her.

"Who's is it?" she asked.

"I don't know,"Yasu said, "We were just on our way here on Route 11, from the Reflection Cave, and we heard him in the tall grass. Either he's lost or he's being taken somewhere against his will."

The Deino struggled a little under the Nurse's scrutinizing eye, but relaxed as she applied some sort of healing cream. Everyone could hear the tension leave the poor creature as his eyes shut in satisfied bliss.

"Is-is it dying?!"

"It's not dying, you idiot," I snorted, "…is it?"

Yasu rolled her eyes again, but the nurse smiled,"He's just sleeping, darling. The medicine does that."

"Is there a way to contact the owner?"

"Yes," the nurse said,"But usually, if someone has lost a Pokémon on any adjourning routes, they'll come here to see if their Pokémon has ended up in our hands. But if there isn't a response for a week or so, we send the Pokémon to be adopted, so that they can still live a full, happy life."

"Cool," I grinned. Then, inspiration struck me like a train. "So if no one shows up for the Deino then does that mean that I can have the Deino because the Deino looks really cool and I can feed it and water it and take it for walks and-"

Yasu smothered my mouth with her hand. Yes, I know what I said came out wrong, but you can't blame me! If something terrifies me, then that means it is out of the ordinary awesome. And I want it.

"Sorry about her," Yasu sighed, "She's just a bit 'shocked' by all this."

"Shocked, what do ya mean, sho-AH, SHIT!"

Chase, with a cheeky grin on his face, had given me a friendly little zap to keep me from bouncing off the walls, but now my back ached like hell.

Damn electric Pokémon.

But seriously, if I could have a Pokémon, then I would be able to find out more about these creatures hands on. Yasu wouldn't have to explain every little detail and I would get some of the answers I've been looking for. Seriously! It's a win-win!

But, as I suspected, she wouldn't have any of it. She continued to talk to the nurse about care for the Deino, but I was busy staring at the Deino myself. There was something about it that mystified me. I wanted to see this Pokémon at its full potential, but I couldn't do that while he was weak like this.

Suddenly, I realized he was looking right at me. He wasn't asleep after all. No one could see his eyes under all his fur, but at the angle I was at, I saw that his eyes were green like emeralds. I leaned down close to him-slowly-and whispered, "Are you ok now?"

He nodded. So Pokémon could understand people, but only people like Yasu could understand Pokémon? Interesting.

"…you aren't really 'lost', are you?"

He paused, then shook his head no.

"Did you run away?"

Yes.

"Were there others with you?"

Yes. I felt sick. From behind me, I heard loud footsteps, and everyone behind the desk turned to look at the newcomer.

"Excuse me,"a rugged looking man said to the nurse,"But I was battling a wild Pokémon back on Route 11 and my Deino and I got separated. Is there any chance that someone's turned him in?"

I whirled around to the Deino, who was now at the back of the healing station. His breathing was short and ragged, he was afraid.

"Oh, why, yes, actually, we have,"the nurse said."Do you have any identification we can authorize you with?"

"Well, I shouldn't have to, it's my Pokémon, right?"

The Deino and I hissed under our breath at the same time. I did not like one thing about this man. Even his smile irked me. And he was far too tense to be sincere about any of this. Luckily, I could see that Chase, James, and Yasu agreed with me, both by the way they were standing as well.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just regulations. May I please see your Trainer card?"

The man laughed forcedly, and my anger began to boil to unmanageable levels. Luckily, Yasu came to my aid, and forced herself between the man and the nurse.

"What's the matter, leave your card at home or something?"

"Why, yes, actually, I did! Do you think I could take the Deino now, then come back with the card-"

"Any reason why you're calling _your _Deino, _the _Deino?"

The man stuttered for words. "Huh-uh-well, gee, it was just a slip of the tongue. Of course it's _my _Deino-"

I could practically feel the glare Yasu was giving the man.

"Well if it is _your_ Deino, then answer me this. What's it's gender? After all, any good trainer should know their own Pokémon's gender."

"Of course I know that _my _Deino is a-a _girl_!"

"LIAR!" I screamed and lunged at him, thoroughly sick of the games and lies. This man was a _thief. _A no good, mother-****ing thief. But the bastard was one step ahead of me, and he pulled out a knife. I side stepped him, yanked his arm behind his back, and heard the satisfying crack of his arm as it twisted and contorted in unnatural ways. His shrill cry of pain was music to my ears, but not so much the disturbed and horrified screams all around me at the act of violence. His knife skittered to the ground, and James dived for it, holding the blade to _my _neck.

"Carmen, let him go. Now!"

"He's a LIAR! The Deino isn't his! He's a thief!"

"Oi! Both of you calm down!"

"Not until I get some law enforcements here," I sneered. "This guy isn't going anywhere, and neither am I. James can do what he wants. I'll be fine. Go ahead!" I turned towards him, taunting him, seeing the fire burn in his eyes. That was something I hadn't seen before. Sergeant Wimpy Baby Man actually had spunk. Who knew?

"Go ahead. Run that knife through my neck. See what happens. I'll be just fine, but I can't guarantee you will."

James snarled as he pushed the knife in just enough to draw blood, but a raucous cry from behind us took him by surprise, and he withdrew. The Deino was in front of the nurse and Yasu, but behind us. He was snarling at James. Yasu's eyes widened at what he "said", but said nothing herself. Too many people, Shaky Head?

"…James, drop the knife. Drop the knife!"

After an uncertain hesitation, James hissed, and dropped the knife, stepping back arm's length. The Deino bolted, taking the knife in his teeth, then backing away again. As he did, some law enforcements arrived, assessing the situation, Pokémon at the ready.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Yasu, the nurse and James backed away, but seeing that I was a piece of the evidence, I stayed where I was, and raised my hands in the air. I smiled.

"Just doin' my duty," I muttered as I was shoved to my knees. The thief bastard was whimpering like a little girl, in too much pain to say anything coherent.

A woman whom I assumed was the Chief of Police stepped up to James and said, "Alright sir tell me what happened. As much detail as you can."

"We brought this Deino here after finding it wandering on Route 11, and he was not in great shape. Then this _delinquent," _he pointed at _me-_of course, "went into a rage when that man over there started claiming it was his."

"Oh, great word choice, Sergeant!" I rolled my eyes, "Make _me _sound like the bad guy here! The Deino obviously isn't-"

"You have the right to remain silent, miss," one of the police officers said.

"I was going to say," James continued, "before I was interrupted, that she has good reason to be suspicious of him. He was begging for 'his' Deino back, even though he was lacking a Trainer I.D. He didn't even know what gender it was."

"Ma'am! This man is in possession of several stolen Pokémon!"

Everyone looked at the thief, whose face was stained now not only with tears, but anger and embarrassment. The officer next to him was holding three pokéballs, each with a different design.

"HA!" I shouted, "Y'all can thank me later! I know a criminal when I see one!"

The officers pinning me down released me, and I rose slowly, rubbing my sore arms. When I glanced at Yasu, her face was still incredibly red, but there was an undoubtable trace of impression. Or maybe it was just me and my cocky old self imagining things.

"Seriously Carmen, are you an idiot or something? Or do you just lack the common sense necessary to make decisions?"

"Yasu, he was a criminal. If I hadn't done anything, and he had realized sooner that we had seen past his charade, he would have bolted sooner, and who knows if I would have been able to catch him?"

"Carmen you easily followed me on a skateboard," she pointed out, "If he did run, which I highly doubt he would have, you could have easily caught up to him. Not only that, but I already knew that he was a poacher. I was just stalling him until Officer Jenny got here."

Oh, well then. I shook my head, then turned around and saluted the smuggler as he was dragged out of the doors to the Pokémon Center. The Chief of Police turned back to us, specifically me, and grunted, "Quick thinking yes, but Yasu's right. You could have gone about the situation a little more delicately."

Hey, I stopped that bastard, I saved a bunch of future Pokémon! Sheesh, you would think that these people never think in the long run like I do. But out loud, I agreed with her. Then she asked Yasu some more questions, but I only got bits and pieces, because a gentle nudging at my leg distracted me from them, and I looked down to see the Deino rubbing up against me affectionately.

"Uh…yeah. You're-you're welcome, buddy," I stuttered. I wasn't used to such signs of trust, not even from Kashmir, my best friend. He also happens to be an Ice Dragon. We're really close from some events that happened that brought us together, very much like what happened between me and the Deino.

"Uh…" I stuttered again, "Maybe you should wait behind the desk. Shit's kinda going down right now."

"Excuse me,"the nurse piped up from behind the desk, "but I have some information regarding the Deino you found."

We turned to the nurse, who had ushered the Deino to her and was clicking away at a computer.

"I checked for an ID chip, but there wasn't one. This Pokémon technically has no trainer. I also noticed, Miss Yasu, that your companions don't have trainer's cards. Do you think they would like some?"

Yasu tried to speak, but James and I shoved our way in front of her and pleaded the nurse for some cards. Officer Jenny didn't appreciate the notion, and yanked us back by our collars.

"Both of you calm down! No Pokémon is going to want to be under your wing with a rash attitude like _that_! Yasu, from what you've told me, it's probably for the best that you show them some basics. Therefore, the decision should be yours if they should be entrusted with the ability to train and care for Pokémon."

I clasped my hands together in a pleading motion, and James nodded his head vigorously.

"It's not like I could get rid of them. They still need to pay me back anyways."

Jenny let us go, and the nurse set to work printing us some cards.

"Can we go buy some pokéballs after this, Yasu?" I asked. "I wanna catch more!"

"What do you mean by _more_? You don't even have one to take care of!"

I picked up the Deino, and we both grinned at each other.

"This one's mine!"

"WHAT!"

"What?"

"Why not!?" I asked. "He doesn't have an owner, I like him, and he'd be a good Pokémon to start with! He seems tough!"

The Deino also sounded his approval, which sounded like a low, raspy purring. Yasu seemed uncertain at least, but James was panicked.

"Carmen, he may be small and cute now, but he's gonna get bigger as you train him, like, _a lot _bigger and, hey, I can hardly handle my own Pokémon, and he's really dangerous, he could kill you! Just, don't, ok? It'd be safer for all of us if you didn't-"

"Honestly, I really shouldn't say this, but fine."

James gawked at her, blown away by her response. I, however, grinned and hollered with joy.

"YES! Ya hear that little guy!? You're MINE!" I laughed and spun him around like a little baby.

"But only if you listen to my instructions. You haven't done that so far."

I shrugged her off absentmindedly. "Yeah, ok mom," I set the Deino down and turned back to Yasu, "Speaking of which…shouldn't you be with _your _parents? Or is it natural for kids to be sent off when they're eleven?"

"Ok, first off I'm thirteen, second yes, it's natural for kids even younger than me to be out in the world, third, if I did have parents, they wouldn't care anyways."

"Why? My parents always worried where I was." For a time, that is.

Scoffing, she continued, "Yeah, that explains why you're here, doesn't it? Please, if your parents cared about you, you wouldn't be here."

My heart dropped into my stomach at her sound logic. She was right, they didn't care about me anymore. Because, "They're dead," I grumbled, "Long time ago."

Yasu shrugged, "Not my fault or problem." Turning to the nurse, she continued, "Hey, can you call the Nurse Joy in Snowpoint City and tell her I'm fine and not to worry?"

I cringed, heart dropping even lower. Things were so happy a second ago. I felt my face blush bright red and my joints tense at the indirect insult of calling her guardian. "So Nurse Joy's your mom?"

"What? No, she just took care of me till I was eight. We met when I was six."

"And your real parents?" I asked. "Did they…"

Shrugging, she replied, "How would I know? The earliest thing that I can remember was when I was six."

"Just curious."

The nurse at the desk asked me and James to come around back with her so she could take our picture for our trainer I.D cards, and handed Yasu the phone. "She wants to talk to you, dear."

* * *

"You gotta give your Deino a name. It'll help him listen to you if he knows it's him you're talking to."

I sat there thinking for a second. Yasu was finishing up her phone call with her guardian, and James and I were waiting off to the side. While I doubted his credibility on the naming fact, I did agree that it would feel a little strange to keep calling him Deino all the time.

The little guy was sleeping at my feet (or foot, rather), his breathing slow and level. I don't know what it is, but something about another creature's breath gave me a sense of comfort. I had grown up an only child with her own room, which was rare with the background I come from. It was too quiet. And some nights, I would imagine that I wasn't alone, but the fact didn't scare me. It made me happy to imagine that I had a brother.

Why a brother? Well, a sister would just steal attention. Not only that, but I wasn't a very strong child either. He could help me keep away all the bad things that came my way. He would love me and hold me when things were bad and tell me everything's alright. He would protect me. Isn't that what the Deino's going to do?

But just calling him "brother" wouldn't cut it. It'd be too obvious. So I pondered about it until Yasu walked back over to us, and it hit me.

"His name's Brudur," I announced. "Because he is _mein brudur."_

"I don't like it," James complained.

"It's not your Pokémon, dumbass. Plus, what do you care? Got something against Germany?"

"Quiet. Now that you guys are 'official' trainers, you need to get some materials and learn the basics. We'll get some pokéballs and potions." Yasu stared at me and folded her arms. "I wouldn't be too happy though, this is going towards your fine."

"Oh, crap," I groaned. James facepalmed, and I swear I could hear Chase laughing.

Damn electric Pokémon.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" I asked Yasu.

"We're going to go see the three rock pillars. Last time I was here I didn't get a good look at them. They're supposed to have magical properties."

James scoffed at the idea, "Magical rocks? You're kidding, right?"

"Now now, Sergeant," I reminded him, "We now inhabit a world where there are mystical, magical creatures called Pokémon. Magic rocks don't sound too impossible anymore."

"Um, no, he's right. Besides, the psychic Pokémon, there aren't many magical things here. Now come on, I haven't got all day."

Yasu picked up her pace, and Brudur hurried next to her, clicking and barking away and receiving honest to God replies.

I laughed at the sight. He was a little more than half her height, and just seeing the two talking was downright adorable.

"Uh, hey, wait!" James jogged up next to Yasu, "How can you talk to Pokémon?"

Yasu stopped, as if she had-no, she knew this question was coming. With a huff, she curtly replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. Just because I'm close enough to my Pokémon to understand them doesn't mean anything."

"But you were talking with Elevelesint the second day we saw you," James pointed out.

"And you were just answering Brudur's questions," I added, "We're not _that _dumb, Yasu. So what's up?"

Yasu retorted, "Look I honestly don't know what you guys are talking about. I can't talk to Pokémon, only like .001% of the people in the world can. What makes you think I'm one of them?"

"You just did!" I exclaimed, "You talked to Evelele-or whatever it's name was. You asked it questions, and it replied, and you understood. You talk to Chase constantly, and you reply when he supposedly asks you a question. You even talked to Brudur right before our eyes! If you were just _making up _responses, I don't think the conversations would have gone as smoothly, and the Pokémon wouldn't be as happy. Therefore, you must be in the .001% that CAN-and DO-talk to Pokémon."

Yasu knew her little charade was up. Her shoulders slouched slightly and she grumbled, "I taught Chase signals and different squeaks when we were little so I could communicate with him. He just simply translates what the others are saying to me. If you haven't noticed Chase is always there when I talk to other Pokémon."

"But I _listen_!" I countered, "I have _amazing _hearing, you _lying brat_."

Chase zapped me again, and this time, I just hissed at him, "WAIT 'TIL I'M DONE, TRIGGER-HAPPY. I know that Chase is _not _translating for you. He doesn't make noise when you're talking to other Pokémon. Not a whisper, not a mumble, nothing. Ha, I-I don't even know why you care if I know or not-"

"Chase, 'Thunderbolt'."

"NOWAI-AAAAGGH!"

My vision left me for a good thirty seconds as I lay twitching and drooling on the ground while the effects slowly wore off. But when I came back to my senses, and caught up with the other two, I wheezed, "I…win."

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose, just be careful of what you say. There are people out there that are willing to kill to be able to talk to Pokémon."

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "So you admit it?"

"I don't admit to anything, I'm just saying don't leave rumors."

"I'll shut up about it if you tell me."

James sagged and groaned, "God just settle for the fact that she won't answer and leave it at that! You don't have to squeeze a reply out of her with every question!"

"SHE'S NOT PROVEN UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY. "

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"I KNOW!"

"If you two are done arguing, I'd like to get to the pillars before night falls."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

* * *

There was a little boy at the pillars.

The kid had a really dumb smirk on his face, like he knew something I didn't. His hair was red-I mean, like, red pencil red-and he had a Pokémon chilling with him on one of the rocks laying around.

When Yasu looked over, I swear I almost saw her smile. _Almost._

"You know this runt?" I asked her, "Sure looks like you do from the way you're ogling at him."

"Huh what?"

James snickered, and the boy came down to greet us. He was definitely older than Yasu by a few good years, but younger than me. Hell, every human being was younger than me, and always would be.

The boy said, "Why hello there."

"Who are you?" James barked.

Smiling, he replied, "Well, my name is Lancelot Adler, but you may call me Lance," the Pokémon behind him grunted, "Ah, where are my manners, this is Adeln, my Bisharp."

I glared at his cute little smile and fiery red hair. Something seemed off about him. Not that he was a threat; I'm sure he's not. He just seemed…odd. Unnatural.

"Okay…I'm Carmen…Imbrium."

"James Cooper."

I turned to Yasu, who was oddly quiet, "This is-"

"I know who this fair maiden is. Lovely to see you again Yasu."

"Y-yeah hey Lance."

"Called it," I grunted. Brudur did the same, and tossed his hair back to see Lance better. "So how do you two midgets know each other?"

Turning to me, Lance replied, "Well I met Yasu yesterday while I was going to the electronics store. Also, her room was next to mine at the hotel."

"Coincidence, or just plain creepy?"

I elbowed James in the side. No need to verbally explain your suspicion, _dummkopf. _

James continued asked, "Why are we all here again? To look at some magic rocks?"

Lance grinned wider than before and chuckled. "I hardly call these rocks magical. But I suppose that the townspeople need some way to attract tourists."

"So what's the big deal? Is it just here with a cute little legend behind it, or do they actually have a purpose?"

"It's said that these pillars were part of the ultimate weapon. The ultimate weapon could decimate the whole entire world if it fell into the wrong hands. But it's just an old Ponyta's tale."

"A what tale?"

Turning to Yasu, Lance asked, "I take it that these people aren't from around here?"

"Good guess."

To even my surprise, I got tired of all the questions. "Well, if these cutesy little pillars are all there is to see, why don't we head back to town? It's getting dark, and I personally don't want to be stumbling like an idiot under the moon."

* * *

Lancelot had accompanied us back to town, James leading, Lance walking next to Yasu, while Brudur and I took the rear. But no matter what I did to try and distract myself, Lance always kept creeping into the corners of my mind like a bad drug. I was getting some MAJOR bad juju vibes from him. I figured it best not to say anything to Yasu yet without some solid proof.

And why was Yasu so guarded about her ability? I would think that she would want to share it with the world, maybe even make a profit out of it. That's what I would have done if I could talk to Pokémon. "Five bucks to hear your Pokémon's thoughts about you!" I would cry to the masses. "Just five bucks-per Pokémon, that is. And per thought. And per visit."

That would be a profit. A MAJOR profit.

We all stopped at the doors to the hotel of the town and chatted for a bit. It was a nice night, after all. It was definitely starting to cool off, but not enough to chill us in the slightest.

Mischievous Lance smiled at Yasu and asked, "So you staying on the top floor again?"

"Umm, yeah why?"

"OK, TIME FOR BED EVERYBODY," I cut in. Things were a little too cuddly for my tastes between those two love birds. "Let's all get a good, full night's rest without any late night visits, ok? Ok, good! Yasu, this way, Lance, that way, James can do his own thing, and we're all good, yeah?"

I separated the two kids by at least six feet and ushered one after the other into the building. I stifled a laugh at Yasu's enraged, embarrassed expression, but that job was made easy by Lance's ever present, ever disturbing, ever unnerving grin.

"Well, considering the fact that the top floor of this hotel is only available through one elevator," grabbing Yasu's hand, the creepy smile still there, he continued, "We'll be seeing you. Night."

I pursed my lips and furrowed my brow, then grudgingly took my room card from Yasu, and brushed past James on my way to my room.

"As Shakespeare said," he muttered, "'Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind'."

"I didn't know you were educated, James," I teased. "Quote some Henry David Thoreau tomorrow for me, will ya?"

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, GET OUT!" I cried at Brudur, who had walked in on me while I was taking a bath. He mewled his apologies, then waddled out of the room back to the bedroom. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, the warm bath soaking away my built up tension from the day. I closed my eyes, and concentrated.

The thing about me and Kashmir is that we're connected not only mentally, but physically as well. Therefore, if I relax, and reach out to him, he can talk to me even if I'm awake. It's not as intimate, but it works.

It took a few minutes, but I felt like air in the next second, and there was an echo in my head.

"Good evening, Carmen. Or at least I assume it is where you are considering you have the time to reach out to me without dreaming."

"Howdy, Kash," I replied. "What's the weather like in Antarctica?"

"For the the time of year, it's actually quite freezing. I like it a lot. But you aren't here to talk about the weather, are you?"

"I almost wish," I admitted. "Things have really picked up since the last time I talked to you about Pokémon."

I recounted the day's events to him, all the way up to the point where the smuggler was carried off to jail. "The Deino apparently didn't have an owner, so guess who he's hanging out with now?"

As if on cue, I heard a chair fall in the background, and Brudur started 'barking' at it. Kashmir grunted.

"I don't have the slightest idea."

"He's really not bad, Kash. Just a bit clumsy, I've noticed. I named him Brudur."

"You _named_ it!?" he hissed. "You named him your _brother!?_ "

"Relax, Kash," I insisted. "He's just a pet. He can't talk, he's not going to replace you as my best friend and conscience."

"Miss 'Song of Storms', this is beyond selfish and foolish, it's plain idiotic! If these creatures are as powerful as you claim they are, who _knows_ how things will end up for you-_us_ ! Do you forget that we are not only mentally connected, but physically connected as well!? Do you remember what will happen if either of us perish!? We share wounds, thoughts, feelings! And you are willing to put that in the line of Death for a _**pet!?**_ "

"From what I've seen," I said cooly, "People here don't die from these creatures. They co-exist peacefully. Even Brudur has an unusual trust for me, though we just met today. The tame ones won't attack people unless threatened or ordered to. The wild ones, you just send out your Pokémon to deal with. You can even capture them if you want."

An angry roar assaulted my ears, and my head shook with the sound.

"CARMEN, THIS LAND IS AN ABOMINATION. THE CAPTURING OF CREATURES FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT SICKENS ME. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO WE ARE? WHAT WE **STAND **FOR!?"

"Kash, they seem happy to be-"

"YOU ONCE STOOD FOR EQUALITY AMONG ALL BEINGS, SENTIENT OR NOT! I knew for a time you were reverting back to the ways of your race, but THIS!? THIS IS MADNESS!"

"Kash, please! They like it, I've seen how happy they are in comparison to-"

"STOP. I migrate back north in November. I will stop by and see for myself how happy these 'Pokémon' truly are in the company of humans. Their interactions and expressions will determine whether this land will continue to thrive, or be frozen and crushed. Until then, consider our friendship on temporary hiatus. We will still communicate, but not on close terms."

"No, Kashmir! Wait!"

The connection was broken, and I shot up with a hoarse cry. To have a mental connection cut off so abruptly was painful for us both. He really wasn't too happy about all this.

I was scared.

* * *

I was unresponsive to Brudur for the next half hour. No matter what he tried, I wouldn't even give him the benefit of a blink. What Kashmir said…struck me to my core. He was right. I once hated the idea of animals being owned by humans, but my ideals changed. I still look at Kash as an equal, if not, a superior, but he doesn't think I feel that way. One of his greatest fears he had before bestowing me with the Dragon's Blessing was that I would be like most humans, and use it against him to threaten our lives if he refused to become a Circus attraction. But I was good to my word, and I still am. But any reference to owning an animal of any kind scares him. This was the worst yet.

I finally stood up and reached into my pack for some berries that Yasu had affirmed wouldn't kill me or hurt me as badly as the last one. Brudur stared anxiously.

We finished off the bag in about ten minutes. I changed into my Pj's, took off my prosthetic, and switched off the lights. Brudur tried to get under the covers with me, but I firmly whispered, "No." But he was insistent. He nudged my hand and tried again, but I picked him up and set him on the pillow next to my head.

"You can sleep there," I told him. "If you get under the covers, it'll get too hot. But if you really want something to cover up with, I guess you can use my shirt, or something."

I didn't dream that night. Kash didn't want to see me. He needed to cool off after our last conversation. And I just don't dream anymore otherwise. That's probably for the better. I'd probably have nightmares.

* * *

Lance didn't join us for breakfast, thank Professor Drake. James broke the silence, grunting, "Where's your boyfriend, little girl? Too tired after ogling at you last night?" He didn't grin when he made the comment. He was dead serious.

Choking, Yasu replied, "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"I believe Sergeant over yonder was referring to your knight in non-existent armor, Sir Lancelot, who constantly has a disturbing grin like he knows something that we don't. Anything to say about that, Princess Cyber?"

"How does talking to someone make them my boyfriend? It's like saying you and James are going out-wait, are you?"

It was my turn to choke on my breakfast after that, and James flushed bright red.

"That-that'd be illegal, and we've only known each other for three days! I don't even think he's handsome! He's an idiotic runt!"

"Excuse me, I'm taller than you! And how would going out with me be illegal?"

"I'm not eighteen, I'm seventeen! You gotta be eighteen to go out with someone who is eighteen or older, or you're dating a minor, which is illegal! Plus, being a runt doesn't necessarily mean that you're smaller than someone, just…ya know, weaker."

"Uh, no, girls are not stronger than James Alex Cooper!"

"I know for a FACT that I'm tougher than you, Sergeant Dummkopf!"

"Will you two shut up?! I have a headache and I didn't sleep well last night."

"Well, that makes two of us," I grumbled. "Got in a fight with an old friend. Sucks freakin'…Oh, did I say that out loud? Uh, no, I, uh, I slept great."

Groaning, Yasu grunted, "Whatever, I don't care, just shut up!"

"Okay, geeze. Nightmare? Wanna talk about it? Or did Lance keep you up? WAIT, DID YOU TWO-?"

"PICHU!" There was a sharp pain in my left side, and I bit on my hand to keep from yelling at the table. I bled, too. Sparks emitted from Chase's cheeks, alerting me to his anger at me.

Damn electric Pokémon.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself if you would. No, I went straight to my room after we got to our floor. I fed my other Pokémon, then went to bed."

"Oh, speaking of which," James piped in, "I am all out of berries."

"Me too. I'll need some reminders on the safe ones. Brudur and I finished off the bag last night. Also-"

Yasu's head shot up, "YOU FED HIM HOW MUCH!?"

I shrunk down into my seat at her words, and even Brudur, stared at her a little timidly. "Uh…well, he-I-we-hungry, and-food-"

Slamming her head down upon the table, she groaned again, "Oh Arceus," lifting her head again, Shakey Head looked straight at me, "You better hope that he doesn't have a stomach ache later today. Certain berries are harmful to certain Pokémon. Side effects can show up anywhere from twelve hours to three days!"

James facepalmed, and I hissed at him, "Oh, what do you know, I bet you didn't know that either. Y'all need to stop treating me like a child! I'm older than all of you!"

"Didn't you say you were seventeen?" James asked.

"Yes, but-_mentally-_I'm older than all of you!" I slammed my fist on the table and laughed, "God, I _love _this place! Full of psychos, drugs, and unclassified animals! No wonder Kashmir is scared of this place!"

"Compared to me, you two are the children. I've lived here my whole life. I know how to deal with Pokémon. Without me, you two would probably be stumbling around in pain or worse, dead."

I stood up quickly, my chair falling behind me, and interrupted, "Well, if we're so dumb, enlighten us. Enlighten ME! What do I need to do to get really started in this place? How do I battle? WHERE do I battle, and what's even the point of it? Is it just for fun, people make wagers and bets on the ability of their Pokémon? How do I start?"

I felt Yasu's gaze fall on me, "Unbelieveable, you're just like the rest of them,"getting up much slower than me, she continued, "Pokémon aren't just for battling. They are our companions, they are our family. We only battle if our Pokémon agrees to do so. We have jobs, so there is no need to bet. Gambling on a Pokémon's ability is not illegal, but it's just immoral! If this is all just a game to you, go find someone else to teach you, because I've got places to be. I'm not here to babysit you!"

I cringed at the volume in her voice. She was really passionate about this, and she was right. Even for a thirteen year old, she was way more mature in this place than we were. I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, scream, or be ashamed of myself. I gathered myself together and said, "Look, Yasu, I'm really sorry. I'm different than everyone else, even back where I come from. I don't fit in, and there's no where where I will. But I came here to get away from that, not even knowing about Pokémon in the first place. I hoped to start over. But when James got in a tussle with his thi-with Vivn, I started the same mess all over again. I'm not here to give you my sob story either, and I don't care if you care. I don't need to know about your background, though I think I know enough to piece you together. But that's for another time," I stood up straighter and finished, "I'm the student. You're the teacher. If I promise to shut up and listen, will you teach me about Pokémon? Help me bond with these creatures, with my _family_."

Picking Chase up from the table, she stared at me coldly, as she always did. But I was prepared this time. I looked right back at her with the same viscosity, silently pleading for her help, sincerely.

"If you really want me to help you, then don't dig into my past, don't question my advice, and most importantly," her voice lowered to a growl, "Don't you dare disrespect me, Chase, or any other Pokémon, because you don't know who I am and you don't know what I can do."

I fought back the urge to spit back, "I know enough to get under your skin like a bad venom", or "you don't know jack about me either, Annoying Brat". But I really needed her help. I didn't trust anyone else in this place like I trusted James and Yasu, even though I'd only known them for three days and still knew little to nothing about each of them.

I finally responded to Yasu's terms of service with a mere movement-I held out my hand, and added, "I will not let go what I know so far, like your 'little secret' and your lack of parents. And _especially _the day you insulted my parents. That I will _always _hold against you. But everything else, I can deal with _just fine_."

Yasu turned away. "I don't care for what you know about me. Just bite your tongue or I can get one of my Pokémon to cut it off for you." With that, she left the room.

Today was starting out _amazing_.


	4. Conditioning Array

Chapter 4

**Conditioning Array**

* * *

**James's pov**

Today was starting out _amazing_.

"What did I just see?" I mumbled under my breath. Carmen looked pretty pissed off at Yasu's reaction to her offer of partial-friendship. She turned to me and replied, "Yasu isn't quite the cookie I thought she'd be. She's pretty tough-and gruff-and rude."

"I wouldn't expect that from her."

With this very grim looking situation, my legs began to feel very limp, and I had to take a seat. Sitting at the table, I began to realize that this was really happening. But I was still pretty shocked. I'd never seen two people so bitter towards each other and still travel together.

"We should probably go after her." I said after getting myself back together.

"You're kidding, right? James, the Annoying Brat just had a mental breakdown right in front of us, and you wanna go pester her some more?! Leave me out of it, please. I know when a girl needs her space, but you can do whatever you please." With a huff, Carmen turned to Brudur, and cooed, "Come on, buddy, we're going on an adventure. Alone. Don't leave the town without us, James."

"Whatever, I'm going after her, whether you're coming or not. But your help would be much appreciated."

With that, I stood up and made my way to the door, walking awkwardly. I turned around to Carmen and stated, "Are you sure you don't want to come? I really need your help with this."

Carmen snorted and said, "Are you just gonna stall and wait for me to babysit you there, or can I go explore with Brudur?"

I shrugged and left the room alone.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Yasu, you just had to follow the sounds of electricity. In the field outside of the hotel, Yasu and Chase were letting off some steam.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"PICHU!"

I honestly felt sorry for her, but I promised myself not to get attached again. After what happened to _him,_ I couldn't live with myself if they get hurt because of me.

But she needed someone there to support her right now. So I pushed my past aside and approached her, "Hey, Yasu wanna talk?"

Without so much as a glance to me her reply was blunt, "What do you want bonehead."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, "Well I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

She scoffed at me, "Why do you care?"

"Because I know what it's like to be threatened, by someone you don't know."

Finally she turned towards me, "I'm not looking for sympathy General Incompetence."

I could see all of the emotions hidden behind her walls. She was so lonely, "I'm not trying to be sympathetic, I'm trying to understand you a little better."

"I don't need to say anything."

"Then don't talk. Just sit down and let me talk."

Grudgingly, she came over and sat down next to me. A small smile played on my lips as I began my story, "Alright, where do I begin?"

* * *

"…and that's how I ended up here."

Yasu didn't say anything the whole time I was telling the story. I've never told anyone the truth about my past before. Hopefully she won't run away in fear. It's not a children's tale, but Yasu was wise beyond her years. I knew she could handle it. It was her reaction I was afraid of.

"Wow, I didn't know that you had to make those decisions. I'd tell you about my past, but I don't remember it at all."

I raised an eyebrow, but inside, I was relieved. No gasps of horror or nervous laughs as she told me to go away and never come back. But now I was interested in her past, especially since she claimed she didn't remember a thing.

"Not even a little?" I asked with pure curiosity.

"Nope, the first thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed."

My mind was rushing with thoughts about what might have happened to her. I wanted to know more, I had to know more. I would go beyond my comfort zone to find out her past.

"Look, thanks James, I needed that. I never got to talk about my feelings that much while I was growing up. It's comforting to know that you trust me after what happened this morning."

"Its all good. I understand how you feel."

There was a moment of understood silence between us. and my thoughts drifted to Carmen. She looked like she'd had it rough, from her scars and prosthetic leg, but she was always so _damn _happy, I couldn't really figure her out. But right now, me and Yasu were sitting here, thinking, wondering. Understanding. Suddenly, Yasu cleared her throat, stood, and turned to face me.

"Look, we should probably get started with your training. Call out one of your Pokémon so I assess it."

I didn't look forward to it, but I knew I needed to get better acquainted with my Pokémon. After all, that's why Carmen dragged me along, wasn't it?

I tossed out a red and white ball and called out Vivn with a little bit of shame and weariness. The ball hit the ground, popped open, and out came Vivn. My lovely creature looked at me with ravenous eyes and for a second I thought he was gonna kill me.

"Ninetales!"

He growled at me, but Yasu was faster than him, "Hey there Vivn, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

I gulped and backed off, but I felt a slight jolt run down my spine. I tried to hold in my yelp as I looked behind me, only to find Chase standing there, arms crossed. I knew that I wasn't getting out of this so I turned back to Yasu and watched.

"I know that you don't see eye to eye with James, but he'd like to get to know you better…I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want, but can you at least try?"

I still wanted to know how she was able to talk to these creatures, but there's no way I can force the answer out of her. Carmen made a lovely example out of that method yesterday. So how would I be able to find out if she can talk to them?

I continued to think about it, until I felt a slight nudge against my hand. Looking down, I yelped out in surprise and pulled my hand away in fear. Vivn had been nudging my hand and sniffing it. I looked to Yasu for some help, but she was just standing there, arms crossed, looking at the two of us.

Turning back to Vivn, I knew that I had to try and be brave. Crouching down, I held out a weary palm to Vivn, "H-hey there Vivn."

I could see the gleam of mischief in his eyes, so I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse. But it never came. Instead I felt something wet on my hand. Opening my eyes I noticed that Vivn was licking me gently. Moving my fingers slightly I tried to get a reaction from him, but he just pulled his head back and looked at me.

I looked back and Yasu to see that she was smiling slightly, "Well you're making progress, bonehead," she reached into her pack, pulled something out and threw something at me, "That's a Rawst Berry. Trust me, he'll love them."

Looking down at the blue, strawberry looking, berry in the palm of my hand, I held it out to Vivn. Almost immediately, he snapped his jaws around the berry and licked his lips.

"There see, now that he knows that you didn't mean to hurt him, he'll begin to trust you a bit more."

A smile came to my face as I reached up to pet Vivn, who willingly let me. I laughed as I said to Yasu, "You really are a miracle worker kid. A real miracle worker."

"I call it common sense, but whatever floats your boat."

Honestly I felt like I made some sort of progress, when all of a sudden Carmen came running over, "YASU! SHAKEY HEAD!"

"What did you just call me?"

Carmen stumbled in her tracks, realizing what had slipped from her mouth, but tried to play it off.

"Uh-I SAID-uh-Lemon Head! It's a candy! It's sour, and sweet, and you suck on it-uh, well, whatever."

She came to a stop in front of Yasu and grinned.

"Don't make me ask again. What did you call me?"

Carmen began to fidget under Yasu's stare. Deciding to help her out, I asked, "So what were you going to say Carmen?"

"I was gonna say, that I had a battle! And it was freakin' sweet!" She fistpumped the air, and Brudur, who was next to her, sniffed and rolled his eyes.

"Awe, you should have seen Brudur, he was just like, 'BAM, POW, WAZZAM!' And the other trainer didn't stand a chance! He was all like, 'I'm so gonna beat you,' but he didn't, and I won, and I got money!" She held up the bills as proof, and laughed with wide, sparkling eyes.

Yasu raised and eyebrow to her and said, "So let me get this straight, you battled someone, beat them, and then just left them there to cry?"

"Hey, he came up to me, he was beggin' for it. You don't just walk up to a girl with a Deino and expect to win. Oh, here, you can have this, by the way." She thrust the money to Yasu rather unceremoniously, a hint of regret playing in the corner of her eyes. She knew she still needed to pay Yasu off for the broken headset, but she still wanted that money. BAD.

Sighing, Yasu reached into the pocket in her jacket and pulled out a black rectangular object. Running her index finger along the bottom of the object, I heard her mutter, "Hmm, you owe me ¥29000 for the headphones, ¥9800 each for the hotel rooms, it comes out to ¥34100 each. She only has ¥100, so that means Carmen owes ¥34000 and James still owes ¥34100."

Our eyes widened, $34100.00?! How were we going to pay that off!? Damn Carmen for breaking Yasu's headphones! I don't think Carmen was on the same page at me though, as she was staring with intense interest at the device in Yasu's hands.

"What in the name of Drake is _that?! _Holy crap, that's the coolest thing I've ever seen, it's so thin and-and-and _electronic!_"

"It's called a Poképlayer. Don't even think about asking for one, you can't even pay off your debt yet."

"But-but I WANT IT. HOT DAMN, LOOK AT THAT THING." Carmen started pacing in place, excited beyond her energy limits.

I was honestly curious as to what the Poképlayer was, it looked interesting, "How much is it though?"

"About ¥15000 each, and no I will not buy you one."

"But what if we're separated and we needed to contact you?"

Yasu immediately shook her head, "Nope, because if you get lost it's your fault, not mine. I don't need to keep track of you, like I said before, I'm not your babysitter."

Carmen picked up Brudur and started bouncing him like a baby; she needed _something _to do with her hands. "Awe, come _on, _Yasu! We _need _you! If we can't get a hold of you, who _knows _what will happen to us-to our Pokémon! Please please please-"

"I don't care, honestly I'd be in the next town by now if it weren't for you two."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to figure out how to get her to trust us a little bit more. Then it hit me: "Wait, aren't you able to track the progression of your Pokémon with that thing? If we can track our Pokémon's progress with it, then you _have_ to get us one. How else would we be able to learn from our Pokémon without them?"

"Oh, yeah, that's _right! _And since _you're _too stubborn to help us understand our Pokémon with your-" She nudged Yasu and winked, who hissed and backed away, "'little secret ability', it would take a load off of your shoulders, and _maybe _I'd be interested long enough to forget about asking you to translate for us, eh?"

She grinned, and continued to nudge and wink at Yasu for, like, thirty seconds of silence, before Yasu shoved her away and Chase shocked her. Brudur got out of the mess just fine, and laughed at Carmen while she drooled on the ground, her brain temporarily fried.

How she was able to withstand so much pain, I still had to figure out.

"Touch me again and I'll have Chase electrocute you so bad that you'll be considered brain dead."

Yasu began to mumble to herself again. All that I could catch was, "What do you think Chase…yeah but…guilt…I'm going to regret…fine."

During this time, Carmen got back up, hair flying every which way due to the static in it, grumbling about Chase.

Turning back to us, Yasu sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this. I already do. I'll give you each a Poképlayer. But you have to pay me back, bringing up the final total to ¥98100 for the two of you combined."

My eye twitched at the amount, why wasn't Carmen flipping out over all of this?

"Oh, hell yeah! My first bit of technology in twenty-er, a year! Yeah!"

Sighing, my shoulders slumped as I heard her yell out of joy. How did she have so much energy? I could only wish to have even a fraction of that energy. Feeling something nudging my hand gently, I looked down. To my surprise, Vivn was looking up at me in curiosity. I patted his head gently saying, "Alright, let's get going before the day is over!"

* * *

Arriving at the front of the store, Yasu turned to us, "Be on your best behaviors, or this journey is over. Got it?"

We nodded, then followed her into the electronics shops.

Carmen was awed by everything the store had to offer, darting from one shelf to the next, barraging Yasu for answers while she calmly waltzed right to where the Poképlayers were.

"Look look look, they have electronic earmuffs, Yasu! I know how much you love those, you should get another one, and look! That's a-a-a-what is that?"

"It's a video game console of some sort, I think."

"This place freakin' ROCKS-"

"Would you calm down! We're just here to get you a Poképlayer, that's it."

Carmen calmed down instantly, to my surprise, and shrugged. "Yes ma'am."

Shaking her head, Yasu continued into the store until she came to a counter displaying several types of Poképlayers, some looking a little dated, and some looking even newer that Yasu's, but there weren't many of those.

Turning to the man at the counter, Yasu asked, "How much for the 3.5 model?"

Smiling, he answered, "Well, currently we're selling them for¥ 10000. For an extra ¥6000, you can get them upgraded to a 5.0 model."

Sighing, Yasu took hers out, "Get me two 3.5 models, customized for the two behind me and upgrade mine during the process."

Carmen glanced over Yasu's shoulder and gasped, "We can _customize _it?"

Yasu rolled her eyes, "No, I only said customized out of habit," came her sarcastic reply.

Carmen rolled her eyes as well and retorted, "Well, sorry for being human and having a curiosity for creativity."

Yasu just shook her head, "Look, just follow the guy to the back room so you can customize your Poképlayer, I'll be here browsing. Any questions? No, good, now go before I regret ever bringing you here."

With that, Carmen and I followed the man into a room filled with computers and machinery.

* * *

After an hour or so, Carmen and I came out with our newly customized Poképlayers. Sadly, we were only able to customize the backside of our new devices, but it wasn't that bad. I was surprised however that we actually had to draw out the design and pick out the colors. I was never artistically inclined so it was a struggle for me, but I got there in the end.

I was actually proud of how it turned out. The design that I had chosen was the emblem of my country. Carmen had chosen a simple snowflake and lighter blues for the colors. Oddly enough, she seemed calm and happy while she was drawing out the design. Her hair was held back behind her ear so she could see, and I got a better view of her eye scar. It looked like that would have hurt bad, and had markings that told me it had been infected at one point. And when I looked in her eyes, I swear, I could almost see a sort of…anxiety. Like the pattern had special meaning to her, but also had some other recent, negative connotation to it. I knew it wasn't my place to pry, but I wanted to know what happened to her, especially to her leg.

Shaking my head, I cleared that thought from my head and looked for Yasu. Nudging Carmen gently, I asked, "Do you see Yasu anywhere?"

It was her turn to look around, "Uh…nope. Brudur, you see her?"

He shook his head no and grunted.

I would have thought that she had left us if I didn't hear the subtle sounds of cheering. Looking at Carmen, then the direction of the sounds, we made our way to the noise. It came from behind a door in the back of the store. We pressed our ears to the door and heard several voices…

"Wow, no wonder she's called the 'Breeder'."

"Heh, who would have thought a little girl like her could do that?"

"Aw, look at how cute she looks."

"Man, she's a natural."

My eyes widened, and I prayed that they weren't talking about who I thought it was, or what I thought they were talking about. Sadly, my prayers weren't answered.

"Pichu!"

I don't remember going to the other side of the door, but we ended up there somehow. Carmen probably pulled me through with her unrealistic strength and speed.

"Yasu, what in the name of Drake are-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw that Yasu wasn't in any danger, despite her initial thought. Even I was somewhat lead astray from what the people with her were saying.

Yasu was looking at some Pokémon eggs. That was it. Nothing bad about that. But she raised an eyebrow quizzically at Carmen's twitching face and asked, "Can I help you?"

Carmen straightened herself out and stuttered, "Well, I thought-er-what I mean is…nevermind. Everything's A-okay, and that's all that matters. So, uh, what exactly are you doing?"

Yasu rolled her eyes and replied,"None of your business."

"Well, even I don't know, and I want to, but your business is your business."

Yasu looked to the people she was talking to, saying, "Anyways, the eggs look healthy, and should hatch within the next week or two."

"Thank you very much, Yasu. I'm really glad you could help us out," one of the people said. Then, they waved goodbye and went on their way.

With that business all said and done, I cleared my throat and stated, "Well, our Poképlayers are done. What now?"

"Well I suggest that we get on our way, because I'm expected to be at my destination in a week's time."

Looking back towards the road, Carmen grinned, and stretched. "Goody. It's about time I stretched my leg and a half again. Shall we, lady and Jarhead?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Why do you say, 'lady and Jarhead', or 'lady and gentleman'? Why don't you just say 'let's go' like normal people?"

That was the wrong choice of words. Carmen's eyes clouded over with a dark, deep anger, and she stepped up to me menacingly.

"I. Am not. Normal."

She stepped back, and for a split second, I thought I could see a trace of sadness. Like she was having some sort of flashback. She turned abruptly on her heel, and forged ahead, not even bothering to check which direction to go.

I looked at Yasu, who seemed extremely ticked off at Carmen's behavior. Why can't they just get along?

Yasu started walking, and I followed her as she muttered, "Yeah well, compared to me, you should be thankful."

Well, there's always something that sets us from the rest.

* * *

Half an hour in, we were walking down Route 10, flowers everywhere. It was a nice change from the urban environment really, and the girls weren't talking much either. I liked it when the noise came only from nature, it helped calm my nerves.

Yasu had taken to traveling on her skateboard again, headphones half on. I wonder why she did that? Chase was perched atop her head, glaring at Carmen the whole entire time. Everytime she got too close to Yasu, sparks emitted from his small body.

Carmen spent the whole entire time glaring back at Chase, snarling every so often. Brudur was at her feet, almost running to keep up with her. I felt sorry for the little guy, going through all of that, and now forced to travel with us. Carmen should at least be considerate and slow down a little.

Honestly I felt horrible for earlier, barging into that room. Yasu was only doing her job, checking on those eggs, only to have us barge in on her. I felt something nudge my hand and lick it. Moving it up slightly, I patted Vivn's head. I'm sure that he's slowly beginning to trust me. It was slow progress, but it's worth it.

Looking ahead, I saw that Yasu had stopped, her gaze off to the side of the road. Stopping I asked, "Hey what's up Yasu?"

Carmen looked up as well, "Has your reclusiveness finally shut you down?"

Yasu didn't even look at us, she kept her eyes trained to the side of the road. Without looking up at him, Yasu called out, "Chase, Rain Dance."

I didn't see him move a muscle, but all of a sudden rain began to fall. It was slow at first, then it basically became a monsoon like storm. That's when I heard it, "Ahh! Curses, you've found me!"

From the trees emerged a young boy, younger than Yasu, with a Pokéball in hand. He gritted his teeth, "How dare you ruin my ambush attack!"

I could feel Yasu roll her eyes, "I didn't ruin your ambush. I probably wouldn't have known you were even there, if you hadn't been crying so loudly."

Growling the boy threw his Pokéball at Yasu, "GO! RATTATA!"

The glow from the ball, soon took the shape of a purple rat with large incisors. Pointing to Yasu the boy called out,"Hyper Fang!"

Yasu stood there unmoving, waiting. It wasn't until the rodent got within four feet that she commanded, "Thunderbolt."

A single word, that's all it was, a single word. Soon, we were blinded for about 10 seconds, but that's all Chase needed. The Rattata collapsed on the ground, Chase still on Yasu's head. Bending down to the injured Pokémon, Yasu said, "Go home kid, your parents miss you."

The boy stuttered out, "W-what are you talking about?! I'm a full fledged trainer!"

Picking up the Rattata, Yasu said, "Joey, don't lie to yourself, you don't even have a trainer ID. You're only seven years old."

'Joey' turned and ran back into the dense forest, cringing. Grabbing a Pokéball from her waist, Yasu called out, "Libra, make sure he doesn't get hurt!"

A blue fox-like thing popped out of the red and white ball, and ran for the boy. Pulling up her hood, Yasu jumped off of her board and ran towards the area where Joey had disappeared to. She had left Chase and the Rattata here with the board, Carmen, and me. Carmen made an attempt to chase after them, but something told me to pull her back.

Turning to look at me, she screamed, "James, you son of a-Yasu, wait!"

Looking over her shoulders I said, "Carmen be reasonable, Yasu wouldn't do anything stupid."

Carmen looked at me stunned, "Who said I was worried about Yasu? The Rattata is right there!"

Brudur rolled his eyes (or so I assume from the motion of his head) as rain dripped off of hir fur like a raincoat. He could probably handle the Rattata if he needed to, but the poor thing looked pretty…well, unconscious for the most part.

I shook my head, and turned to Vivn, who seemed tired. Then I remembered that he was a fire type, and it was raining. Quickly, I pulled out his ball and returned him to the safety of his dry Pokéball.

Carmen tried to sneak off again, but I pulled her back by the collar of her shirt. Yeah, that's right. Let's see how you like it. She pouted as I pinned her arms behind her back.

"Look kid, we aren't going anywhere or doing anything until Yasu gets back. We have a hard enough time _with _her around, and I don't want to end up as some carnivorous Pokémon's treat."

Her hair had started to straighten out due to getting wet, and she flung some out of her face. "James, come on, she's a kid, and those are some damn dark woods. If she doesn't come back out in ten minutes, I'm going in, whether you approve or not. You aren't my dad! You are a _nicht gut Scheiße Kopf, und Sie nicht_ better than me _über alles wissen! _I've _auf dem Planeten länger gewesen,_ so you _auf mich hören! Sie ist ein Kind! Sie braucht jemanden, der für sie schauen, und-und-"_

"I'm not a shithead," I told her calmly. Then she screamed really, really loudly.

I couldn't put up with this anymore. I put her in the sleeper hold and waited for her to pass out so I could get this mess over with. But, to my surprise, she wouldn't pass out. She continued to struggle, and I had to use all of my strength to keep her under wraps. But, steadily, her strength got stronger and stronger, and I noticed a strange blue glow coming from somewhere. Brudur merely cocked his head, but Chase was getting nervous. He started to back away, muttering to himself.

Carmen broke out of my grasp with a vicious roar, and stumbled forward. Through her shirt, some strange markings on her back were glowing, and when she turned back to me, so were her eyes. She looked furious. I fumbled for a Pokéball, any Pokéball, but Chase already had it handled. He zapped her with another Thunderbolt, which did…absolutely nothing.

I knew something was different about her. This was not what I expected. She stomped towards me, ready to pound her fist into my face and then…stopped. The blue light subsided, and she closed her eyes tightly, like she was trying to hold back the urge. After retreating a few steps, she covered her face with her hands.

"I-I didn't-you shouldn't have-that-didn't mean for you to-shouldn't have seen that-that-thing."

She wasn't crying, but she was obviously shaken, and so was I.

"What…what are you?"

She stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't tell Yasu. I…I've had enough people run away from me. And earlier, when I said I wasn't normal…this isn't what I meant. I was referring to the things I've been through. Things I've seen and done that I'm not too proud of."

Well, that made two of us.

Carmen sat down dejectedly, and Brudur, though cautious, inched towards her and nudged her helpfully. She laid a hand on his head absentmindedly, and that was all we said. I was debating whether I should tell Yasu or not, but I decided it would be best to wait until Carmen wasn't around. Hopefully, that wouldn't be long. She needed to know what she was dealing with if she tried to kill Carmen. Which I doubt she would do, but…you never know.

Looking over, I asked, "When do you think Yasu's coming back?"

I was answered by the snapping of a twig. Turning to look in the direction of the sound, I saw that it was Yasu and she had the little boy on her back. She looked just fine except for the fact that her always present sunglasses were nowhere to be found. Chase cried out loudly to her, and ran as fast as his little limbs could. Climbing up her leg, he began mumbling something into her ears, but Yasu didn't stop. Getting to the Rattata, Yasu lowered the little boy down saying, "Ok, are you going to run away again?"

Sniffling the boy shook his head no, crying out, "N-no miss Yasu, I'm sorry that I ran away."

Patting his head, Yasu said, "It's not me you should be apologizing to." She pointed to the exhausted rodent on her board.

His eyes widened, shouting, "Rattata!" Scooping the rodent into his arms, he cried out once more, "I'm so sorry Rattata, I can't believe I left you behind!"

Tears ran down his face as the Rattata nuzzled the boy gently, squeaking in the process. Yasu ruffled his damp hair gently, "Don't worry, I'm sure that your Rattata forgives you. After all, he was probably more worried that he wasn't there to protect you." Holding out her hand, Yasu smiled, "Now then, let's get you back home, ok?"

Nodding, the little boy took her hand and continued down the road. Carmen and I stood there speechless at the scene.

"James…her eyes…"

Blinking several times, I nodded, "Yeah I can't believe it either."

It was the first time either one of us saw her eyes. One was red, and the other was gold. No one naturally had red or gold eyes, much less one of each. How was it possible?

* * *

Finally reaching the next town, Yasu and the boy lead the way to a small house. Chase was no longer giving Carmen angry stares, but rather nervous glances. As for Carmen herself, she seemed to have reverted somewhat to her old cheery self, but there was definitely a gloom about her. Her wet clothes didn't complement her in any way. In fact, it almost looked like she was a homeless girl from how dejected she looked.

When we knocked on the door, a middle aged man answered, "Yes how may I hel-Joey! Is that you?"

The little boy's lip trembled, "Papa!" and he ran into the man's arms.

Shocked, the man gripped the boy tightly crying, "Oh my boy you're safe," looking up at us he said, "Oh, how can I ever repay you?"

I could see Carmen's eyes light up at his words. Yasu however thought differently. Smiling gently she replied, "There's no need to repay us sir, I'm just glad that Joey is home and safe now," crouching down Yasu looked Joey right in the eye, "Now listen here young man, you are not to leave town until you're ten, unless you're with your parents, understood?"

He nodded happily at her, "I promise Miss Yasu!"

Getting up, Yasu waved goodbye to the two and set off towards what I believed to be the Pokémon Center.

Carmen walked closely to Yasu, saying casually, "So…uh…you uh…your eyes are pretty. And unique. Pretty unique."

Yasu's eyes widened, her right hand flew to her face in panic. Quickly she pulled her hood over her head. Chase was climbing down to the pack around her waist, looking for something.

Carmen grabbed Yasu's hood, trying to pull it off of the poor girl, who refused to let go. What came next was a complete surprise to me and Carmen. Yasu kicked Carmen's prosthetic leg right off, and before she could react, Chase let out a "Thunderbolt". Shocked and crippled, Carmen fell to the ground as Yasu ran down the street and turned down an alley way.

When Carmen came to again, she looked up at me and shouted, "JAMES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHE'S GETTING AWAY! PROFESSOR DUMMKOPF!"

Looking down at her, I shouted back, "Well considering that it happened in the time frame of two seconds, I couldn't really react!"

Jamming her prosthetic back into place, Carmen jumped back to her feet and bolted in the direction Yasu had gone. I followed in pursuit, but I was steadily falling behind. Carmen was a fast runner, after all.

"Y-Yasu! Yasu! Come back!"

Her voice was the only way that I could follow her when she disappeared from sight. I called out for Yasu too.

"Yasu! Kid!"

I almost ran into Carmen when she stopped in front of the Pokémon Center. Motioning to the building, she jogged inside, hoping to find our missing mentor. Brudur just barely caught up to us as the doors began to slide closed.

She wasn't in there, and Carmen cursed under her breath. Her eyes looked watery. She walked up to the counter and addressed the nurse. "Excuse me, but have you seen a small girl, black hair, black clothes and tinted glasses?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't. Would you like me to contact you if I do?"

She ran her hands through her hair frustratingly, then picked up Brudur and placed him on the counter.

"No, it's fine. I was just curious. Would you heal Brudur for me please? I didn't get the chance earlier today when I had a trainer battle."

The nurse did so, and healed my Pokémon too. When we went back outside, the rain had finally stopped, and the sunset was an ominous purple. Carmen again ran a hand over her scalp, and growled, kicking at the ground.

"Look," I tried to comfort her, "Now is not the time to be sulking. We need to find Yasu, or chances are we'll stay in this town for the rest of our lives wondering what to do."

"I know, I know, I just…Gah!"

I didn't get why she was so upset until she spoke after a few steps.

"It's a sort of calling."

"Huh?"

"I look out for my own, James. And that means people.I don't know what I am now. But considering we're both human, it's my duty to make sure that good people don't get hurt."

She upped her pace, Brudur still in hand, and I had to jog to keep up.

"Well, if you aren't-why are you-?" I didn't know what to ask her, so I just shut up. But then I blurted out, "What was the glowing thing and the eyes and the-"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You were probably seeing lightning in the distance flashing off of me."

I found it rather hypocritical that Carmen was avoiding questions when she tried so hard to get answers out of Yasu, but what could I do? I was afraid of her, and that was a feat that nothing but people from my past and my Pokémon could pull off.

We searched the entire town for Yasu, but she was nowhere to be found. I suggested that we file a report, but Carmen brushed the notion aside, and pointed to a mountain trail.

"I've been paying attention to signs around town, and they all point to this mountain. Yasu was always muttering stuff about gyms and such, and there's a gym at the top of here. That's the one place we haven't looked, and chances are, if she isn't there, then she disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Carmen," I warned, "any trail to a gym, and the gym itself, is going to be filled with trainers looking to train their Pokémon by any means possible. We don't have the money for potions to make it all the way up there in one piece."

"How many times will they try to challenge us?"

"Probably only once, why?"

Carmen glanced back at the Pokémon Center. "We'll take care of the trainers that we can on the way, and when our Pokémon get too tired, we'll take them back to the Center and get them healed up. Then we'll forge forward again, until we make it to the gym. I by no means think it's a method that Yasu would approve of, but we're useless here without her. She probably won't come down unless we can prove that we can handle ourselves maturely, or until we drag her down."

She set Brudur down, who nudged her leg affectionately.

"I really don't see any other way."

While her method was unorthodox, I was pretty sure it would work. I don't know how our Pokémon would feel about it, but hopefully, they would forgive us. They'd definitely deserve some treats afterwards.

I nodded after careful consideration, and sent out Vivn. He turned back to me, and though he didn't smile, he didn't growl either.

"After you, Imbrium."


	5. The Bane of my Being

Chapter 5

**The Bane of my Being**

* * *

**Carmen's pov**

I love mountain hikes.

They're challenging. Exhilerating. They make your heart pump, and the closer you get to the top, the more you want to stop. But you don't, because what's waiting for you up there is going to be _totally _worth it. And even if it's not a physical reward, the mental rewards are far greater anyways.

That's not the case when you're going up and down over and over again.

There's no motivation there. It's just annoying and tiring, but that's all James and I can do if we're going to get to Yasu. We need to get to her. Me, mostly because I need to apologize for my behavior. Yeah, I know. Shocker. Carmen is actually considerate.

But what I really need to do is explain this whole mess, and why Chase is so afraid of me now. And I have to do it without giving away that I've lived for two hundred and sixty years, and that if my life is threatened greatly enough, I turn into a half human, half dragon demon. That wouldn't exactly go over well.

Well, James knew half of that. Unfortunately.

We took turns battling trainers on our way up the hill, and I noticed that with each battle, our Pokémon became a little stronger, a little more comfortable, a little more cognitive. It was amazing, seeing them progress so fast. I almost wished that Yasu was here to tell us how our Pokémon were feeling about this. I mean, they _seemed _happy, but I don't assume much anymore when it comes to animals of any kind.

Even James's Pokémon were warming up to this training, and to him, which was a relief to see. The fear that they were going to kill him slowly ebbed away as we finally made it to the last trainer.

I pushed James aside and said, "Dude, I got this." Brudur stepped forward, eager to accept the challenge.

The other trainer was a girl as well, and she looked kind of…wimpy. Her arms were sticks, covered by a thin, lace jacket. She smiled warmly, however, and offered her hand.

"I'm Mayble,"she said.

"Carmen," I told her back, and smiled. Well, this was new. The other trainers just got straight down to business. I took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Where did you get your Deino?" she asked."They aren't naturally found around here, and grow up to be pretty strong Dragon-type Pokémon. They're also the only Dark-Dragon type that I know of."

"He was given to me," I lied. "As a birthday gift."

"I see. Well, Carmen, care to have a battle with me? I won't go easy on you, and considering you only have the one Pokémon, I would seriously consider this."

I held back the urge to scoff at Mayble, and said, "I think I can take you on easy, Mayble, but we'll see. Send out your Pokémon."

Mayble grinned, and revealed a Pokéball from her jacket sleeve.

"Go, Skitty!"

Really? A kitty? That thing went down easily. Just took two tackles, and it went down.

"Nice going, Carmen. But I still got two other Pokémon for you to face. I really don't think you're up to it, honestly."

The corner of my mouth twitched at the slight insult, and I merely grumbled, "Send 'em out."

"Go, Audino!"

The girl threw her Pokéball, and from it emerged this pink, fluffy…thing. It had blue, beady eyes and a white fluffy tail.

The first move was mine, since I technically would have sent out my Pokémon afterwards, but Brudur didn't have a Pokéball yet. "Brudur, use Crunch!"

He cackled only as a Deino probably could, and charged to the Audino. Mayble only made a noise, not even a word, and the Audino head-butted Brudur back. I could tell they both took damage, especially from the way Brudur whimpered and the Audino swayed.

"Brudur, bite!"

He tried again, and this time, the Audino didn't dodge. He clamped down on it's arm, and it squealed as it swatted him away.

"Audino, Double Slap!"

Double Slap? Like hell it was! It hit Brudur _four _times! I called him back, and even though I didn't want to, I used a potion for him. Then the Audino growled at him. Someone had used this move before. It lowers Brudur's attack strength, because he gets intimidated and afraid to use too much of his strength. Then, I had him Tackle, and the Audino fell. Mayble called it back and laughed.

"Finish him off, Woobat!"

Ok, now this was just getting ridiculous. One tackle was all it took, and it was knocked out like a baby.

Mayble, however, didn't laugh. She didn't pout either. She merely smiled.

"I have one more trick up my sleeve, Carmen."

She revealed one more Pokémon, despite saying she only had three, and cried, "Go, Roggenrola!"

I held back the urge to fall over laughing. That thing was puny! It was a freaking rock! It made me so amused, I called out, "You know what? Why don't you go first this time, kid? Let's see what Rock-and-roll-a can do!"

"Roggenrola, Rock Slide!"

Oh, that was cute. Was it going to pelt us with pebbles? Then Brudur almost went over the side of the mountain from an avalanche of rocks and dirt that came from the side. He cried out as he was quickly buried under the pounds of earth.

"Brudur!"

Mayble only laughed as he struggled to come back to the surface, gasping for air and covered in dust.

"Brudur! Do anything! James, what's an attack he might know?"

The Jarhead stared at me, bewildered.

"I-I don't know! I mean, he might know Dragon Pulse, but even if he did-"

"Brudur, Dragon Pulse!"

Suddenly, my weakened friend stood up straighter, stronger. The Roggenrola took a stance, prepared for anything.

Brudur opened his mouth wide, and yelped. A brief shock wave emanated from the little Dragon, and the Roggenrola was tossed backwards, and tumbled for quite a bit. Even Mayble had to take a few steps back to keep from falling over.

She hadn't mentioned that, some time before, Yasu had battled her on her way up here, and had considerably weakened her Roggenrola. Dragon type moves don't have a big effect on Rock type Pokémon, but since it was already weak, it didn't get up again after that. She had assumed that she would be able to take Brudur down, but she was a margin off target. True, he was close to unconsciousness now, but that didn't matter. We'd won.

There was a silence between us all as we processed this turn of events, and Mayble returned the Roggenrola to it's Pokéball.

"…Nice going, Carmen. You've got potential."She handed me $500, then stepped aside for us to continue.

That brought the total amount of money currently in my pocket to…$3900. Not bad, considering it was all going towards our fine.

James leaned down to my ear and whispered, "That won't work again in a million years, I hope you know."

"Too bad I won't live that long, Seargeant. Moving on."

* * *

Nice gym. Different than any gym I've known of, but then again, this IS a Pokémon gym. We got a good look at it after heading back down _again _to heal our Pokémon again.

There were several levels of flat surfaces, rock climbing walls, and stairs that all seemed to lead somewhere higher. I heard a waterfall somewhere in the gym as well. And, of course, there were plenty of trainers to go along with it.

"Great," I grumbled. "Just what I needed. A near impossible challenge. I can't rock climb like I used to, James. You may have to go on without me."

He shook his head. "You may have unusual strength, but that doesn't mean I'm weaker than you. We're going through this together."

Without any warning, he hoisted me onto his back, strapping me to him with some rope he found lying around. He handed Brudur to me, who I held onto for life, and we started on one of the walls.

And that was it, for a while. Pokémon battles, rock climbing, going down the mountain _again _and _AGAIN _and _**AGAIN**_. I was getting surprised at James's ability to forge on, despite his sore muscles and weak Pokémon.

At least, they used to be weak. According to our Poképlayers, James's Pokémon had leveled up considerably, from an average of level seventeen to twenty four. Brudur had made progress too, to my surprise. He had been level _thirty six _when I got him, but he was now a solid level thirty eight. Not bad, in my book.

We had been through the entire gym before we thought to check near the waterfall whose appearance overtook the majesty of the rest of the gym. Behind it, we found some stairs, and we took them to the top of the gym.

And we found her.

She seemed just as surprised to see us as we were to see her. After all this time, I was hardly expecting to actually find Yasu here, but there she was, talking to the man whom I assumed owned the gym. He had two Pokémon next to him, and Chase was looking at them in a friendly manner. They must know each other. The man himself was tall and dark, and looked hardened from years of training. I liked him already.

The man looked to us, and his eyes darkened. He turned and muttered something to Yasu, who nodded in response. Then, he turned back to us.

"Carmen and James, I assume."

I backed off a bit, and said, "What'd she tell you? Wait, let me guess. She told you that we're foreigners, that we're nosy idiots who can't keep their hands to themselves, and that we're the bane of her existence up to date."

"We came to apologize, and to get our mentor back," James summarized. "Carmen isn't exactly smooth with her words."

"I spent a lot of time alone before I came here. Lost my touch with the rest of humanity."

Brudur inched forward to greet the Trainer's Pokémon, and they greeted him warm heartedly. He also grunted something to Chase, who clicked and hugged him in response, all the while eyeing me warily. Still afraid of me. Not sure if that's a good thing or not at this point.

The Trainer sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I wish I could say we are well met, but Yasu's recount of you two's behavior does not give me high hopes for you. Nevertheless, I will give you the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise. I am Grant, the Gym Leader of Cyllage City. Yasu does not seem to mind you, James, but Carmen…I'm not sure what to think at this point. So far, you seem reasonable enough, but…I don't often assume. You have the looks of a rash thinker and actor."

"Life's too short to think things through too heavily, Grant."

Yasu stepped past Grant and grunted, "I don't care what you say. Why should I trust you? After all, you completely disobeyed my third rule. You have to respect me and my wishes. I didn't pull my hood over my head for no reason."

I shook my head and sighed sadly. "You're right, Yasu. I did disobey you. There's no excuse for that, and I'm not going to make one up. I just don't see why you would be so self conscious of an awesome physical trait. I wanted to get a better look to commit to memory, and that's not an excuse either. It's just what was going through my mind at the time."

I inched forward, just as Brudur had, and continued, "I don't have the patience you have, Yasu. Even before this point, I probably would have sicked the hounds on you and told you to leave me be. It's very hypocritical of me, but that's just how I work. And we all have our physical features that we're not proud of. I have my scars and wounds, and so does James. I don't even like the color of my eyes. And what's worse, is that they weren't always blue."

"I'm not surprised, as infants, your eye color isn't set in stone. If you have hazel or green eyes, then it probably stemmed from blue eyes, and vice versa."

"My eyes were chocolate brown until I turned seventeen. Then something happened to me. And I liked it at first, but now I wonder if things would have been better if nothing had changed at all. I'm sure you feel the same way about many things. We all have our regrets. Some, we've made very recently."

"I don't care."

"Sometimes, caring is the answer to getting your friends and acquaintances to listen to you."

"Leave me alone."

"I won't do that, Yasu, and not because I'm out to annoy you or make your life Hell."

"Hey, Yasu said leave her alone, and I'd listen to my little sister if I were you."

"Yasu, I refuse to ignore you until the day we part, or one of us kicks the bucket, because _**I **_care. I care about learning, and understanding this new world around me, and I can't effectively do that without you. Neither can Sergeant Dummkopf behind me. I care about you, and your interests, even if I don't properly show it, because _I'm not normal._"

Grant growled, "She said leave her alone! Look I'm usually a reasonable guy, but you two are causing Yasu to stress out. I refuse to let you do that to her!"

I wouldn't admit out loud that tears were starting to well up in the corners of my eyes. I was too good at hiding it. And as much as I wanted to battle this dude, a little voice in the back of my head was reasoning otherwise. Then again, I had come this far for what? To be told that I was annoying and worthless?

Well. It wasn't like I hadn't been told that before.

With a cracking voice, and a turn of my heel, I muttered, "Well, since there's no way to reason with any of you, I'll be on the next boat out of here."

I heard Yasu scoff, "Oh yeah, about your little secret, I wonder how you'll feel when everyone knows about that."

I stopped in my tracks. What. The. Shit. Even James looked shocked, so at least I didn't have to kill him for telling her. It must have been…

_Damn Electric Pokémon._

"Who told you?" I asked, playing dumb, though I knew perfectly well.

"You do realize that I was only fifty feet away, right? My glasses track light and body heat. It wasn't Chase's 'Thunderbolt', that's for sure."

"Then why did you come out of the woods without your glasses on?"

"Hmm, well let me see, what happens when you're trying to bring back a squirming and kicking boy?"

I whirled around back to her, my tears no longer threatening to fall. "Look, if you want me to go, you can't keep distracting me. I have a tendency to always want to keep a conversation going."

"I'm just making a point, now you know how I feel about my secrets."

My God. That hit me like a truck going ninety miles an hour. Finally, I realize. Someone make me a custom trophy for "World's biggest hypocritical idiot." I really wanted to break down and beg for forgiveness, but I wasn't about to look like a baby in front of Yasu or James. I already did.

"If you really are serious about wanting me to help you, then fight Grant. Show me how much you've learned getting here."

I wasn't even sure I could do that. But I needed to prove to Yasu that I wanted to learn, to understand. I called Brudur to me, then waited for Grant to send out one of his Pokémon.

"I'm not going to show you any mercy, Carmen,"Grant warned me.

"I'm fine with that."

With that affirmative of my position on the matter, Grant summoned forward his Tyrunt, and allowed me the first move.

"Brudur, Crunch!" I commanded.

The little Deino charged forward to deal the damage spoken, then retreated.

Grant said, "Tyrunt, 'Dragon Tail'."

And that was it. It was a one-hit knock out. Brudur didn't even have time to flinch, and fell over, unconscious.

My eye twitched at the sight as Grant summoned his Pokémon back to him, and though it was at the cost of Brudur's health, it was worth it to see Yasu smile. She SMILED.

"That was…I…"

Walking over to Brudur, Yasu began feeding him something, "You did your best, didn't you little guy?"

Almost immediately, Brudur regained consciousness and rose back to his feet, looking at Yasu and clicking something out to her.

James came forward and asked, "You aren't going to make me do that, are you, kid?"

"I don't have a problem with you," turning to me, she said, "You on the other hand."

"Me on the other hand. That's right, because you have your hands full with us."

"Who said I would say yes?"

Uh oh. Quick, Carmen, think of something!

"Do it for Brudur, Yasu. Not me. Because I don't deserve it anymore."

Smirking, Yasu pulled a bandana to her face, along with her hood, "Well, now all you have to do is catch me." With that she jumped off the side of the climbing wall.

"H-hey! Yasu!"

Grant stood there laughing,"So that how you say goodbye to me huh, Little Ninja? Alright then, I guess I'll talk to you later."

I peered over the edge where Yasu had gone, gaping at her boldness. James, next to me, whistled and said, "Do we even dare try that?"

"Yes, Sergeant, we do."

"Excuse me?!"

I snatched Brudur under my arm quickly, then yelled as I took the same path down.

When I got close enough to the rock wall, I reached out an arm to grab a rock that was jutting out and nearly yanked out my arm socket in the process. Didn't matter. Broke the fall. I glanced beneath me and saw Yasu glancing back up at me. I hadn't fallen as far as her, but Drake knows I was getting the job done.

I leapt down another few good feet, and some more, before deciding I was close enough to roll to the ground without hurting me or Brudur, and continued to chase after that damn little girl.

Since I have the Dragon's Blessing, even with my prosthetic leg, I'm faster than the average human, and I nearly caught up to Yasu. But with a sudden flash, she leapt over the side of the mountain and began to slide her way down the deep slope with ease. Chase glanced back at me and gave me a friendly raspberry.

My shoes were worn out as it was; I wasn't about to risk breaking them just to catch Yasu. I peeled some bark off of a nearby tree, slammed it down, and pushed off down the hill after her. Brudur just barely managed to jump on before we were off after her. We sled down the dirt slope quickly. It was difficult enough as it was, dodging all the trees while still keeping an eye on Yasu. But what made matters worse was that she didn't slide all the way down. No, that'd be too easy. She crouched, then sprang forward with just enough momentum to land on the roof of one of the buildings.

That, I couldn't follow.

I slid the rest of the way down, snatching up Brudur in my arms, then followed the sound of running feet high above me. I could also catch glimpses of her shadow every time she jumped to a new rooftop.

"Yasu!" I called out. "That's cheating!"

"There's no rules against it!"

With a shake of my head and a hearty laugh, I picked up my speed, despite my burning lungs at this point. She would have to run out of rooftop soon enough, and then she would be mine.

But then, after seeing some stairs on the side of one building, I decided I would try to beat her at her own game. I bolted up the stairs, and climbed the rest of the way to the roof, just as Yasu ran over me.

"STAR!"

She didn't stop, but that was fine by me. I just kept running. She was fast, but not faster than me. I wasn't agile like she was, but that's how I made up for it.

I was within six feet of her when I got a brilliant idea. I whispered it to Brudur, who grinned hesitantly and nodded. With that sign of acceptance, and when there was enough space on the rooftop, I threw Brudur over her head and in front of her. Because he was anticipating the landing, he rolled only once before coming to a stop, and used Dragon Pulse to stop Yasu in her tracks.

Due to her wishes, I didn't tackle her. I walked up behind her, patted her back, and panted, "Tag, you're it."

Yasu turned around to me, and I noticed that her eyes were now a light blue. "Think again." Her form shimmered before me, and before I could properly react, she changed into Elevelesint, James's Zoura.

"Wh-what the-?"

"Carmen! Yasu! I can't find Elevelesint! Sh-she was right in my pocket, and I-"

"Yasu isn't up here. Elevelesint is." I kneeled down to the Pokémon and asked, "Why would you let her put you up to this?" All I got were snickers of mischief. Brudur sniffed disdainfully, then we all headed off the roof together back to James.

"She duped us," I said to him. "Now I have absolutely _no _idea where to go or what to do next. And to think, all that trouble I went through to catch _your _Pokémon…"

"Are you saying my Pokémon are _bad?_" He questioned me.

"Only because they listen to Yasu more than they do to you," I sneered, "Honestly, if they cared about you, they'd listen to you and question Yasu's motives more often."

He just shook his head angrily. Snickers could be heard from above us, "Don't tell me you've given up."

I looked up slowly to see Yasu-the _real _Yasu-smirking down at us.

"Star, I swear on Drake's grave, I'll catch you if it's the last thing I do!" I moved to find a way back up to the rooftops again.

But by the time I got back up there, she was gone. Again. Now I was just getting frustrated. She should know that I wasn't as agile or able as she was to navigate this kind of terrain.

"James, let's split up," I said to him. "We have our Poképlayers if it gets too late to find her, and we'll head back to the hotel."

"But Yasu-"

"I'm not worried about her anymore," I admitted. "She handles herself in the span of a few days better than I have in my lifetime. Worse comes to worst, we never find her, and we'll just have to forge on alone. But she said she'd give us another chance."

James opened his mouth as if to counter my argument, but closed it, then nodded, calling Elevelesint back to her ball and heading east. I, on the other hand, began walking south. Of all directions of me wanting to walk, I picked south for once.

* * *

Just like the first day in this new world, my way down the pier was filled with the voices of merchants and children, all laughing as they shared their findings and wares. Only now, their products didn't sound too bad, now that I had the vaguest idea of what they were talking about. Oh, and _God_, that wonderful, wonderful sea breeze…I don't care what anyone has to say. The smell of the sea is heavenly.

I knew that I was doing more meandering than I was searching, but I really couldn't help it. The view was just too damn perfect. Red, pink and purple hues drenched the sky in rich colors, and the sea sparkled like billions of priceless gems.

I _love _the sea.

Brudur, for once, had no problem keeping pace with me as I sauntered down the boardwalk towards the beach. I took off my shoes and socks when I got down there, despite the cooling weather, and let my toes embrace the feeling of the cool sand between them.

Brudur wasn't so sure, but he followed regardless. I chuckled at him. "Come on, _mein Brudur. _It's just sand."

He looked up at me, and cooed silently, smiling, panting like a dog almost.

I went down the beach until the high tide was only inches away from my toes, and let the wind blow my hair out of my face, even my scarred eye. I closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply. Then I focused.

I wanted Kashmir to feel this.

I stepped into the tide with my left foot first, as that was the foot I still had. The waves crashed over my ankle, and I shivered at the feeling. Then I put in my right foot, and kneeled to the water. I collected a handful, then threw it up in the air above me, and felt the droplets rain down on my face.

I gazed at the sunset with half lidded eyes, soaking in the last of its rays as it descended behind the horizon for another night. I may like the cold more than I like the warm, but I like the light more than I like the dark.

"_Ich liebe diese Welt, _

_und alles, was sie hält. _

_Ich liebe dieses Land, _

_es ist mir zu erblicken. _

_Solange ich lebe, _

_dann wird auch das Leben. _

_Solange Leben lebt, _

_Ich liebe diese Welt._"

Brudur joined me in the surf, ducking his face in the water, then splashing it back up at me. I laughed and turned away, then splashed him back. He laughed. And behind me, someone else was laughing. I knew that voice anywhere.

It was Mister Lancelot.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me that you don't come here just to have fun."

"Afraid not."

I turned around to face them, still shin deep in the ocean. Yep. Yasu Star and Lancelot Adler. For once, Yasu looked…stress free. Happy. Not just one of her rare smiles. And though I still needed to "tag" her, I wanted to let this moment slide by, just to admire how cute and natural it was. Two kids walking along the beach. An experience I wasn't lucky enough to have.

Brudur crawled out of the waves, shaking off his water droplets, then trotting up to Yasu and, I assume, asking Chase to come down. The little Pichu glanced down at him, then me, and clicked to Yasu. She looked in my direction. Her smile faded.

"Just when I decided to have a lovely stroll."

I shrugged. "I didn't come to interrupt. Please, by all means, carry on. But does this count as me winning, because I found you?"

"Sure, why not."

I nodded to Lance, who nodded back, that damn grin still haunting his face.

"When we get to the hotel, Yasu, could you spare me a moment to teach me how to use the Poképlayer? James is out looking for you too, and I have no idea how to contact him and tell him I found you."

"Actually, I saw him a few minutes ago. I told him to go to the hotel and wait."

"Ah, alright then." I wanted to say more to her, I really did. The brief exchange didn't feel adequate, but I knew her well enough by now. I tried to form a well thought out goodbye, but all I could stutter out was, "Carry on. I, uh, well…yeah."

Yasu shook her head, then smiled back at Lance. The corner of my mouth twitched at the sight. It hadn't occurred to me before that he was in the last town and now, somehow, he was here too. It made my malice and suspicion towards him all the stronger. But until proven otherwise, I was done interfering with Yasu's affairs unless they were obviously threatening.

Suddenly, a shrill noise could be heard. Looking down, Lance pulled out his own Poképlayer, and for once he didn't have a smile on his face. Pressing something, he spoke in a cold voice, "Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this…I am on holiday, in case you've forgotten," there was a pause before his eyes widened, "You can't be serious…I refuse to believe that what you're saying is true…I don't care if you're my superior…very well sir, I'll be right on it."

He hung up and put the device away. Yasu and I shared a look-the first thing I think we've ever shared-and then looked at Lance expectantly.

"What's up, kid?"

Turning back to us, his smile back, he answered, "My apologies ladies, but it seems like I'm needed elsewhere right now," taking Yasu's hand, he gently kissed her knuckles, "'Til we meet again my fair lady."

I held the urge to roll my eyes for Yasu's sake. After all, I had a lot to make up for. Lance left shortly after, looking longingly at Yasu until he was out of sight. I left the wonderfully cool waves behind, and gently tapped Yasu on the shoulder.

"He seems…gentlemanly," I said slowly. "So, uh, what's next on your agenda?"

Turning back towards the city, Yasu said, "Well, I was going to take a shortcut to get to the Professor faster, but Grant's informed me that the tunnel used as a shortcut just caved in. The only option we have right now is Route 8, but it will take us even longer, especially with James at such a low level and you with one Pokémon. Right now, we just need to pick up the pace, I only have a few more days to get to Lumiose City."

"We'll leave bright and early, I assume?"

"Really, I didn't even think of it." came her sarcastic reply.

"I used to travel constantly until my body couldn't do anymore," I replied. No reason to get angry with her. "I would sometimes go for three days and nights on nothing but raw will, so sorry if I seemed a little dull then."

I pulled my shoes back on as she replied, "Good, I'll see you in the morning."

"Will you teach me to use my Poképlayer on the way?"

"It came with instructions, you do realize that, right?"

"Maybe."

Yasu sighed. "This is going to be a long trip."

"It's already been four days."

"I would have been there, by now."

"Yep. But it's not just us that's detouring you, kid. Maybe fate has it out for you."

* * *

Brudur and I sat on the bed of our hotel room, playing with each other's hair and fur. He took a large clump in his mouth and began to tug playfully.

"_Bruder, halt! Ich wusch das! _" I laughed, and made him let go. "You sure like to chew on things, don't you?"

He nodded, and jumped up and down on the mattress.

"Really, Brudur, it's time to calm down. We need to get a full night's rest for tomorrow."

He stumbled behind me, and started nudging at my back. I moved forward, but he followed me, and I didn't understand what he wanted. Then, his nose got under my shirt, and I realized he was trying to look at my back.

"_Nein, Brudur, nein._"

But he was persistent. He wanted to know what it was. Why it did to me what it did. Why it _was_.

Sighing, I sat up, pulling him into my lap.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, Brudur. Especially Yasu and Chase, and all Yasu's Pokémon. It's the bane of my existence, and you need to keep it entirely confidential. Understood?"

He paused, then nodded.

I peeled off my shirt so he could get a better look at the mysterious markings on my back.

"Once upon a time, I had brown eyes, _mein Brudur_. They were a beautiful shade of brown, and I adored them. It was the one thing I loved most about myself. And when my eyes were brown, I didn't have those markings on my back. But that was a very long time ago. And…I met someone."

He sniffed curiously, tracing the markings with his nose.

"Well, I met some_thing_. He…he wasn't a human. He wasn't a Pokémon either. He was a…a beast. An ancient beast with strange powers. And he lent me some of his powers, because I had helped him. Because I was dying. Those markings are a symbol of our connection. Do you understand, _mein Brudur? _"

There was no reply, but I could feel his breath on my skin. He was still awake.

"The symbols are actually letters of an ancient language. Anglo-Saxon Runes."

I had flashes of that cold winter night when I met _him_, when we were changed by each other. Whether it was for better or worse, I have yet to find. And if he doesn't like what he finds here, he'll freeze it all, freeze it until not even bacteria can survive.

"The symbols stand for Ice, Brudur. Because Kashmir is a four hundred and a half year old Ice Dragon."

* * *

Kashmir wouldn't see me that night either. And something bizarre happened.

I dreamed.

Brudur looked, different. Larger. He had two heads. James was there too, Vivn next to him. Yasu and Chase weren't there.

We were gathered around a campfire. It was a cold night. James said something that I couldn't understand. I blinked.

When I opened my eyes again, I was strapped by my arms, suspended above the ground. Brudur was gone. James and Vivn were gone. I looked to my left. Lance was there. He wasn't tied up, but he was afraid, complaining of something, begging for _something _to stop. I looked to my right. My heart and blood ran cold.

Kashmir was tied up. Every last moveable part of him was chained down. Just like me. But he wouldn't look at me.

Something hit me in the chest. A voice said, "Speak you blasted, conceded child. I know you're communicating with the outside. How are you doing it?"

I didn't understand him until I looked back over to where Kashmir was, but he was gone. He meant Kashmir. But how could he possibly know?

"Talk you insolent child, Yasu did mention you were stubborn, but this is ridiculous."

My clothes were torn and ratted, I realized. So was my hair. He hit me in the chest again, bit me, cut me, but I had stopped paying attention.

Yasu was there. Free. Scratchless. _Scowling_. And her uniform was frighteningly similar to the man before me. His hair was a bright orange flame, and his grin was the last thing I saw before I shot up, crying out, afraid.

Why this? Why, my only dream in years? Why'd it have to be _this_?

* * *

Breakfast was oddly silent. James had dark circles under his eyes, and Yasu…well, that was just Yasu. Quiet.

My reason for being so out of character was that after that nightmare, I hadn't gone back to sleep. I paced. I worried. And for what? A stupid DREAM?

I sang every song I knew in the book to try to calm myself, until my voice had gone dry and hoarse. And now, it hurt to swallow. It was frightening to do anything.

Yasu and James both noted my odd silence. James whispered, "Carmen, are you alright? You seem tense. Tired. Scared, even."

How was it that these people could read me like a bloody book!?

"Well, whatever it is, get over it. We need to go." Yasu said.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm just tired. That's all. Let's hurry and finish eating and go."

Both people at the table with me raised their eyebrows at my hoarse voice, but said nothing more.

* * *

Route 8 was another quiet trip for us all down the beach, but James seemed a little more talkative with Yasu then he usually was. I wasn't paying attention though. I was staring at Brudur, thinking about what he looked like in my dream.

It was stupid, of course. It's not like he's just going to _grow _another head.

"So where is this going to lead us?" James asked Yasu.

"This route goes through a museum, and it's how we'll get to the next town. There will be plenty of trainers, so I'll have Chase take care of them. We don't have time to deal with them."

I rolled my neck, popping some tense muscles, then gazed down at Brudur. He seemed happy. Adventure was his domain, it seemed. Much like Kashmir and I.

Chase clicked something to Yasu, and she raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Chase, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He made some more sounds, then looked down at Brudur with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Without any warning, he leapt off of Yasu and onto Brudur in a single bound, and he immediately perked up.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Brudur started bucking around like a wild bull, and Chase held on, laughing.

"Hey! Yasu, call your Pokémon back!"

"I don't command Chase, unless we're in a battle. If you want him off, do it yourself."

James laughed and pointed, and I elbowed him harshly.

"Ow! Your elbow's bony!"

By this time, Chase only had one hand on Brudur, and was riding him just like he was in a rodeo. But Brudur wasn't having any of it. He rolled on his back, taking Chase with him. And there he stayed. Chase squirmed under him, but he wouldn't move. Then he started squealing for help, and that got Yasu's attention.

"Is it hurting anyone _now_?" I asked cynically.

"Carmen get Brudur off of him now."

"Why? It's all just in _good fun_, isn't it, Yasu?"

"Carmen, I'm only going to say this once. If you even dare to hurt Chase, so long."

I grinned, shrugged, then without looking at the struggling Pokémon, commanded, "_Bruder, aus der feige kleines Ding_."

Brudur rolled over immediately, freeing Chase from his furry, oppressing prison. Chase growled bitterly, then climbed back up Yasu quickly.

"If that's behind us now, shall we continue? According to you, we don't have time to argue."

Shakey Head sneered, then hurried down the sand to get away from me.

I shouldn't say that I felt slightly relieved at the interaction, but I did, because that meant that things were back to semi-normal. Yasu still hated me, Chase was still afraid of me to an extent, and James was just James.

For now, that was really all I wanted.


	6. The Ugly Truth

Chapter 6

**The Ugly Truth**

* * *

**James's** pov

I swear that Chase was looking at Brudur and Carmen with hatred. After the whole entire rodeo fiasco, I'm not surprised. Yasu scolded Chase after he got back on her head, but other than that, she didn't do anything else. I guess that she doesn't believe in physical punishment, that's good.

It didn't take us long to get to a bunch of staircases leading up to a building. I felt my eye twitch. Great, more stairs. Yasu just continued wordlessly, Carmen bounding up, making excited sounds, and I, well, limped up like an old man.

Carmen turned back to me and scoffed, "Awe, geez, James. They taught you how to scale stairs in the army, right? It's just a few stairs."

I glared at her, "Says the girl who refused to climb yesterday and almost lost our guide."

"Let's see _you _climb with a leg and a half, Sergeant."

Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath and braced myself for the last few stairs. Yasu was waiting for us at the top, looking at something on her Poképlayer.

Looking at the entrance I said, "So, what are we waiting for, let's go?"

"Texting your boyfrie-I mean, Lance?"

Yasu glanced up at Carmen, annoyed, and snapped, "No, for your information, it's the Professor! She's wondering where I am. I promised her I'd get there, yesterday!"

Brudur and I both groaned, sensing an oncoming argument, but instead, Carmen just shrugged, blushing slightly and mumbled, "Sorry. 'M workin' on it."

Yasu gave no semblance of a reply, simply turning on her heel and waltzing inside. Carmen turned to follow, but I pulled her back and said, "I need to talk to you. You said you were going to do better, but you're struggling too much. We're going to lose Yasu again if you keep this up. Just keep quiet and let me do the talking until she relaxes again."

Obviously hurt, Carmen stared at me and whispered, "I can handle myself, you _verdammte Schlampe_."

"Carmen, I'm serious-"

"I can _handle _myself."

"If Yasu decides to-"

"James, don't-"

"Listen to-"

"I _won't _be quiet! _Seventy-one years_ of it is **enough**!"

She yanked away from my arm, a sudden fear clouding her eyes as she recollected something from her past and realized what she had blurted out. Brudur whimpered, rubbing against her leg, trying to bring her back to him, but she had gone still.

"…_Seventy-one years_?"

She stared at her hands as if there was blood on them just as Yasu poked her head out of the door to see what was taking us. As I looked at her hands, I realized how…_worn _and _cracked _they looked. There was a scar on her left hand.

"I hate to interrupt the ever so touching moment between you two, but I have work, now let's go!"

I stumbled forward in a half daze, dragging Carmen with me as she slowly regained her senses. _Seventy-one years_. The number was too specific for her to be joking. As if to counter my thoughts, she muttered,"I was speaking figuratively."

"Yes, I know. Because _everyone _uses the number seventy-one to signify a long time, and you're completely _normal _and don't have super powers. Of course you were speaking figuratively."

"Can it, James, I'm serious."

"That would be a first."

She shoved me roughly, Yasu hissed at us to quit it, and that was the end of it.

* * *

Honestly, I wasn't surprised when Carmen squealed with excitement and ran up to the large golden fish statue at the front of the museum we had just entered. According to Yasu it was called Magikarp. Carmen may have been a fairly open book, but that didn't mean she was predictable.

"What is this?! '_Magikarp_'? This reminds me of-of a-a story I heard a few years ago!"

"Uh-huh?" I asked, Yasu just shook her head.

"There was a young girl lost in a blizzard one cold night in Germany, and she had many things in her pack. Metal, fish, leather…anyways, she came across a wounded animal and used everything in her pack to help him, including feeding it all her fish. It was a risky move on her part, because it was all the food she had, and she didn't know if, when this creature was healed, if it would return the kindness and spare her life. She knew the risks, and took them anyways."

Yasu didn't speak, she just continued on, leaving us here as Carmen continued.

"But this creature was special, having magical properties. Not magical like Pokémon magical, but nevertheless still powerful. The creature was very grateful to her, so using the little that he had, he gave her many gifts in return; meat, more metal, precious minerals, but most importantly, and unique-"

Grabbing her arm, I said, "Great, but let's continue story time later, Yasu's leaving."

"W-wait! James, this is important to me! We'll be fine, just-wait!

With much protesting, I finally got her to leave the statue alone, following Yasu to the second floor. Yasu walked out, not a word exchanged. Was she still mad at us?

Walking into the blinding light, I noticed that Yasu was making her way over to the Pokémon Center. Carmen, still pouting, ran after her and entered with her. She didn't say a thing, to me and Yasu's relief.

Yasu walked up to the computer next to the nurse's desk and took out two of her Pokéballs. Entering them into a slot under the computer, she scrolled through her box and chose two other Pokémon to take instead. The chosen Pokémon and their balls came out of the slot and Yasu pocketed them. Neither Carmen nor I asked any questions. It was all pretty straightforward, so there really was no need to.

Yasu said nothing throughout the entire process, and left the Center quickly. We followed as well, making no sound.

Back outside, Carmen hurried up next to Yasu and stuttered, "So, hey, uh, Yasu…what do you-uh, what do you like-what's your favorite hobby? Er, besides training to be a Breeder."

"Sing, research, and parkour."

She didn't continue.

"…Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I don't."

"I…I play. Violin and Piano. I mean, it's probably nothing like what you like to do, ya know, but…it's a thing."

"Well that's lovely, but I don't have time to get to know you."

Carmen turned around to me and said, "What about you, Camo Face?"

"C-camo Face? Er, uh, well, I read." I wanted to say "training and strategizing", but I doubt that Carmen really cares.

Carmen backed up to be next to me again and cooed, "Ooh, what kind of books?"

"Action. Comedy. Suspense. Uh…cliche genres, I guess. I'm not very interesting socially."

"Hmm." Carmen stopped talking after that.

"Connecting Cave is up ahead. We'll need to go through there to get to the next town, so be ready to meet some wild Pokémon."

I nodded, not sure of what to say. We continued on, walking along the overpass above Route 8, until we reached the cave that Yasu was talking about.

Turning to us, Yasu said, "Look be careful alright, this cave is known for their hordes of Zubats. While harmless, they are absolutely annoying. Watch your step and try not to cause a cave in."

Cautiously I followed her through the dark cave. I can't say that I'm great with caves, but I'm not bad either. Caves were never my favorite terrain, but I knew when to swallow my pride. I tried to keep an eye on Yasu, thankfully Chase had a faint glow on him from all of the electricity in his body. Carmen, apparently didn't hear Yasu's word of warning because she was running around, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"JEESOOS CHRUIST, LOOK AT ALL THE GODDAMN BATS! OOOHHH MAAAIIII GUUOOOOODDDD!"

Yasu's facepalm probably echoed throughout the entire cave, and Chase clicked at Carmen with agitation, probably telling her to shut up. The warning didn't do any of us any good, and a Zubat fluttered down from the ceiling to "tell" us how annoying we were too. Yasu was about to tell Chase to Thunderbolt the Pokémon, but Carmen beat her to it. Without any hesitation, she chucked out a Pokéball, and the Zubat was encompassed in the container. The likelihood of her catching it at full health was very slim, but after one shake, two, then three, the Zubat was caught.

"…well then, I did the thing!"

"Congratulations, now shut up!"

Carmen froze up at Yasu's words. probably particularly at "shut up". But after a deep breath, she turned around and said, "Yeah. Sorry." She then turned the Pokéball in her hands and asked, "So, what now? How can I know what gender the Zoo-bat is?"

"One, it's pronounced Zubat, and two, I said shut up!"

Carmen finally got the notion and closed her lips, just as we were emerging at the other side of the cave. She looked bewildered, like she had been expecting more, but remained true to Yasu's wishes and stayed quiet. For once.

"Where to from here?" I asked.

"We go up this road and we'll be at Route 7. From there I need to visit the Battle Chateau and the Daycare."

"What's at the-" Carmen shut her mouth again before Yasu could comment or scream at her.

* * *

The Battle Chateau was basically a giant mansion, where you could have Pokémon battles. At least that's what I took from it as I sat and watched Yasu battle it out with an old man.

"I get the next Trainer!" Carmen called.

She really didn't get how any of this worked at all, and even I was starting to get annoyed with her. I glanced down at Brudur, and to my surprise, giving Carmen a similar, yet more gentle look than I was giving her.

Yasu growled at her, but continued with her battle, "Aranei, 'Slash'!"

Yasu's Sandshrew attacked the other trainer's Pokémon with razor like claws, and the offending Pokémon went down. Carmen clapped. I grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Can I battle something now? Please please please?"

Yasu didn't even look over, instead she walked over to the old man and smiled, "Thanks for the battle sir, I've been meaning to blow some steam off."

The old man grinned back and nodded. Yasu walked back over to us and mumbled, "Will you just stop, you're not even registered to battle in the Chateau. Even if you were, there aren't any Barons or Baronesses for you to battle."

"I wanna battle…"

I sighed, "Carmen will you calm down, there's probably a reason why Yasu doesn't want us to battle. One of which is your impatience."

Carmen glared at me, "Bitch, please, I'm so patient, your mom got irritated at my calmness."

I only rolled my eyes at her. Looking back to Yasu I noticed that she had gone off to another battle.

"Mora, 'Crunch'!"

Of course the battle was over quickly, and like before, Yasu smiled and thanked her opponent. This cycle went on for about half an hour until there was no one left for Yasu to fight. Each time she won however, she refused to accept the prize money, and each time she said the same thing, "The experience of battling you is payment enough."

By the time we left the Chateau it was high noon. Yasu didn't stop to answer Carmen's questions or anyone's really. We just continued on east, until we reached a small building with a sign that read "Pokémon Daycare". Looking at Yasu I asked, "So are we staying here for the night?"

The only response she gave us was opening the door. A small bell announced our entrance. The room we entered was small, but the cozy kind, there was a couch to the side and a counter at the back, leading to another area of the building.

A young lady, wearing green overalls and bandana, walked in after Yasu had closed the door, "Hello and welcome to-Yasu!"

Without warning the lady jumped over the counter and ran up to Yasu, giving her a hug. Carmen gaped at the sight, and to be honest, so did I. Yasu was letting someone hug her."Yasu, it's been awhile since you've been here, how've you been?"

Smiling Yasu answered, "Pretty good Jane, are Paul and Marcus here?"

"Jane" only nodded before yelling to the back of the room, "PHIL! MARCUS! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW, WE'VE GOT GUESTS!"Turning back to us she smiled,"Now who are these two Yasu?"

I could feel the happiness drain from Yasu as she introduced us, "The unshaven giant is James," I gave a nervous smile, "And the one Chase is growling at is Carmen."

Jane gave Yasu and amused smile, "Uh huh, and what's their story?"

Yasu shook her head, "I don't have enough time to tell you about their idiocy, maybe they'll tell you themselves."

Just then a man, wearing the exact same outfit as Jane, came out, with him was a Togetic, "Jane darlin' what's all the yellin' about, me and Marcus were about to check on the eggs."

Jane just smiled, "Well take a look will you, ya daft Rapidash! Yasu came to visit."

The man who I guessed was "Paul" looked over and smiled, "Well look at that, Yasu's finally come for a visit."

Yasu only nodded, "Yeah sorry about that Paul, but could we crash here for the night?"

Paul gave a hearty laugh, "Sure thing little girl, as long as you help out around here," smiling Yasu nodded, "Good, now would you mind going to the berry field and pick up the regular berries?"

Without saying a word, Yasu turned to leave when Carmen shouted out, "Wa-? Berries!? Hey, Yasu, wait! I need some berries! Brudur, _folgen_!"

Yasu just threw her hand up for a goodbye and left, with Carmen chasing after her, and Brudur chasing after Carmen.

Looking back at the couple I smiled nervously, "So do you need me to do anything?"

Paul looked up and down at me, "We'll see about that kid. How much can you lift?"

"About 400 to 600 pounds. Why?"

Smirking, he motioned me to follow him to the back room. I gulped and followed cautiously, terrified of what these people were going to do to me.

When I followed Paul to the back, we entered what I thought was an incubation room for the eggs. They each were in a special casing and each placed in a specific area on shelves.

I stood there in shock when I felt someone pull on my arm, "Hey kid, I know that this is impressive an' all, but would ya hurry up, I have work to do."

Snapping out of my daze I nodded, "Uh, yeah, so what did you want me to do?"

Opening a side door, Paul said, "I need some help carryin' the Pokéfood out to the pens. Now grab a sack an' follow me."

Seeing the sacks on the floor I nodded and grabbed one, following him outside.

* * *

After, like, three hours, I sat back exhausted. I didn't know that being a Pokémon breeder was so hard; no wonder Yasu was so edgy. After we fed the Pokémon, Paul and I haul some bales of straw out so he could lay out some new bedding. Then he had to check each individual Pokémon to make sure that they were in perfect condition when their trainers came back.

Sitting on one of the couches in the living room, I groaned. I haven't felt this exhausted since my last mission. It felt nice to work out again though, I kinda missed it actually. I heard the front door open. Looking up I noticed that it was Yasu, just Yasu. I started worrying. Carmen might be a pain sometimes, but she was also human…kinda.

Sitting up and clearing my throat I asked, "Hey where's Carmen?"

Yasu placed the basket she was carrying down, "How should I know? I left the daycare and she followed. She got distracted by something and stopped following me. The paths are clearly marked, so how she got lost beats me."

I was disturbed by how casually she was saying this. Did she really not care about Carmen at all?

Getting up I said, "Look I'll go find her, just-!"

Just then the door slammed open and Carmen staggered in. By the way she was walking it looked like she had been drinking.

Gazing over at Yasu with a look of pain, she cried out, "Dammit, Dammit! YASU! _Die Drachen Segen, es wird bis zu handeln, wenn ich nicht dieses kleine bekommen ficker von mir, ich werde verdammt erwürgen es_! AAHSHHHH!"

I noticed that Carmen's eyes were flickering, like a broken lightbulb. If she was on the brink of turning into super-Carmen, something was not right.

Yasu just huffed, until Carmen held out her right arm. There was something wrapped around it. It looked like a blue cloth, at the end of it looked like…a sword!

Yasu immediately cried out, "_Những gì địa ngục chết tiệt! Mày có một thằng ngốc?!_"

Carmen and I looked at her oddly as she reached to grab something in her pack. It turned out to be a very big leather glove. Placing it over her right hand, Yasu quickly grabbed the hilt of the sword. Almost instantly it let go of Carmen's arm and tried to wrap around Yasu's with the blue ribbon, but she was too quick. Immediately she pulled her own arm out as the blue cloth tightened around the glove.

Sighing in relief, Carmen smiled at Yasu, "_Danke, mein Freund_."

Yasu glared at Carmen before yelling out, "_Cái quái gì là sai với mày! Có thể đã giết chết mày!_"

Again Carmen and I looked at her, confused before she realized that we couldn't understand her. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she tried again, "Why would you grab a Honedge by it's hilt? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I looked down at the sword and realized that it was alive. An eye was looking up at us in irritation. I jumped back in fear that it would try to attack me next.

Groaning, Yasu picked it up gently, by the cloth, and spoke calmly to it, "Hey, don't worry, I'll go take you back, alright? I'm sorry to have troubled you."

Surprisingly, the "Honedge" let go of the glove and started floating next to Yasu. Smiling, Yasu said, "Alright let me go get you something to eat first and then I'll go take you home, ok?"

All I could hear was the screeching of metal, but I assumed that it said yes because Yasu left to go to the other room. Turning to Carmen I asked, "So any reason why you picked up a random sword in the field?"

Groaning, she replied, "I wanted the ribbon to tie my hair with."

I resisted the urge to palm face at her explanation. But with a flurry of movement, Carmen whipped out a Pokéball, and threw it at the Pokémon.

"Alright, here yo-CARMEN!" Yasu cried out when she saw the Pokéball envelope the Honedge, and, lucky Carmen, she caught her second Pokémon in a single day.

"Yeah! I win! So what was that one called again? Honedge? You know, you still haven't told me how to determine a Pokémon's gender, Yasu."

I swore loudly, "_Verdammt_, Carmen are you a _dummkopf_!? "

Yasu just stood there not moving, staring at Carmen. I was honestly terrified. She didn't say a word, she just turned around and went back into the kitchen. A few seconds later she came back to the room, Chase perched on her shoulder. Carmen expected the worst, and braced herself.

"NO, NO NO…no-?"

She walked past us, towards the door. As she left, she slammed the door shut. However we heard a very loud scream after, and soon she came back in.

Looking at Carmen, Yasu pulled out a Pokéball, "Mora, 'Crunch'."

The Mightyena appeared and did as Yasu ordered.

"_Нет, стоп, ах! Черт! _Brudur, Tackle!"

I looked over at Brudur, but he was slowly backing away rather than running in to save Carmen. The corners of his mouth were twitching, as if wanting to say something, then he barked out a weak Dragon Pulse to get Yasu and Mora's attention. They looked up at him with a mixture of interest and annoyance, and he muttered out some more.

"Burdur, I don't care, she needs to learn the hard way."

He bounded up to Mora and cried out at her. After, the dog let go of Carmen's leg and returned to Yasu's side, who rewarded her with a loving pat to the head. Blood trickled from several punctures in her shin, and she hissed when the oxygen met the wounds. Brudur, satisfied with solving the problem without violence, went back into the kitchen, but not after clicking something to Chase, Yasu, and Mora.

Carmen glanced up at her starter Pokémon's retreating form through blurry eyes.

"B-brudur, buddy, where're you goin'? Wait up…"

Carmen stumbled to her feet, but not before Yasu whirled her around and hissed, "Pokémon aren't tools for your entertainment."

"Well, I NEVER said that, little Miss Perfect. I know Pokémon are not playthings, okay? I get it-"

"_Mày không lắng nghe_."

Carmen stumbled away, anger clouding over her thoughts.

"Listen to me, you Brat. I've seen more things within two weeks then you will ever see in your entire life. Alright, so I may not know how to treat Pokémon, so what? As long as they're alive and healthy, that's all that matters, right? You're always concerned about the health of Pokémon? Well, mine are as healthy as a horse! They're as healthy as twelve horses! I don't need my Pokémon to _like _me to listen to me; that's just an added bonus. You may have the upper hand over me in this region of the world, but if you were to go where I'm from without your precious Pokémon, I guarantee you wouldn't last a week. That is, if you were to _barely _make it a day."

Yasu ground her teeth together bitterly as Carmen limped out of the room, probably looking for something to bound her leg with. After a few seconds, I realized that I was gaping at her, and closed my mouth with an audible swallow. But I felt the urge to say something to Yasu, something to calm things down.

"Yasu, I-"

"She'll pay for her actions, James. But it won't be me who deals it. Her punishment will continue to grow if she doesn't stop. You of all people should know that very well. I hate the fact that for the first time in four years I finally begin to trust people again, and I'm the one they don't trust."

I realized what she was referring to. Her Pokémon will treat her just the way mine were treating me, and if she doesn't improve…the consequences could be…_lethal._

_Mein Gott._

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully, but not comfortably. There was a feeling in the air of distrust and hurt. I knew that feeling too well.

The couple who ran the Day Care provided dinner for us. Carmen and Yasu tried to sit as far apart from each other as they possibly could. I just sat wherever I could, and that happened to be right between them. The claustrophobia was too much. I ate quickly and excused myself promptly, thanking them for the dinner.

Outside under the stars, I felt more peace than I had for nearly a year. I found the North Star, then mapped out the rest of the sky like the back of my hand. There was Orion's belt, one of my favorites, and another constellation that wasn't actually charted, but it looked like Vivn to me. It was my favorite to see.

I laid down under a tree to just enjoy the cool night breeze, but as soon as I started to close my eyes, I heard the door to the house open, then close. The sound of the limp told me it was Carmen. Even before Mora bit her, she had a bit of a limp from where her leg was missing.

I still wanted to know about that.

I didn't move or call to her, assuming that she wanted some time alone. She didn't know I was there. Carmen sat in the grass, crossed her legs, and started talking to herself.

"Kash? Buddy?…I-I know, I didn't mean…We're okay, Kash. I just got in a scuffle with a-a wo-a dog…Yasu?"

I was coming closer and closer to assuming she was insane.

"No, no, Yasu's…she's fine, she just…she just needs to warm up to me is all…Huh? Oh. Right. No, no, it's fine. Everything will be alright, I promise."

A long pause.

"James is…very passive. Quiet. The opposite that I would think a boy would be. Especially since he's been in the army…I saw his badge on his shirt, and he told me…Yes, Kash?"

She shot up suddenly.

"WHAT!? A-are you implying-? No, please! Don't-listen, I'll work things out, alright? Let me learn all I can about this place, then I'll free Brudur and book it out of here, alright? I'll go to Africa or something. Maybe even back to Russia."

Russia? Well, it would explain why she would know the language, but who would want to go to _Russia_?

"…Alright…yes, I understand."

She didn't say anything else after that. Whoever she was talking to, imaginary or not, they were gone.

I stood up slowly, quietly, and made my way over to her. Even when I stepped on a dry twig, she didn't turn to see me. I sat down on her right side, and still she said nothing. Neither did I.

"James."

"Hmm?"

"How…how far would you go to protect your beliefs? Your friends?"

"My beliefs don't matter that much to me anymore. I would protect my friends with my life…if I had any left."

"Who said you didn't have any?" she asked.

"I don't have any _real_ friends. I haven't since…" I stopped there and shivered, I didn't want to think about it.

"I don't know when 'since' is, but I can relate. My last friend was a…a hawk."

I laughed bitterly, "Don't lie to me Carmen, I can't take being lied to…again."

"I'm serious. I'm not lying to you. I hate being lied to." She glanced at me through her hair. "Don't we all?…but…who lied to you that made you who you are?"

I glanced up at the stars and smiled sadly, "The same person who saved my life so many times."

Carmen was quiet as she processed the information. Then she whispered, "Was is someone you worked with?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, he was my best friend, like a _brudur_ to me." I didn't care if I was spilling my soul out to her. It felt nice to get it all out.

"There's someone more special to me than Brudur, James. He saved my life too. If he's as special to you as I think he is, he must have been pretty important for you to bring him up."

I looked over at her and smiled. "I guess we're not so different after all."

Carmen didn't grin. She stared at her hands the same way she had earlier. Like she had killed somebody. I nudged her gently. "If it helps, I'm not too proud of what I did in my life either. That's why I hope that Yasu can teach me more about Pokémon."

"So you can get away from it all. Start over fresh."

Looking back up, I smiled. "Yeah, start over."

Carmen sighed. "Your story, no matter what you've done, will always be happier than mine. Because…I…I know how I'm going to die. I've known for a long time, and no matter what I do, where I go, it's going to end the same. You don't know, and that's your advantage. Knowing how it's going to end is like having the same nightmare repeatedly your entire life."

She finally turned and looked at me. "James…I didn't come here to start over. I already had that chance, and I've already ruined it. I've traveled the world not looking for friends or even a place to stay. I'm too restless for that. I'm on a quest for knowledge. I don't want to die not knowing all that I can. There's just too much to know for me to idly sit by and fret about the going ons in the world."

I sighed. "Carmen, have you ever thought that maybe part of learning is listening?"

She looked confused for a second, then sad. "All I ever did as a kid was listen, James. I never spoke out of turn, never sassed my folks unless it was life and death situation. I DID listen."

She brushed her hair back, and I saw her scar. She took off her prosthetic and showed me the scars there too.

"I listened, and this was my reward."

I broke out into a bitter laugh. "Why do you think I'm here? It's because I listened to orders and not my _brudur_. If I had _listened_ to him instead of them, maybe he'd still be alive…and I wouldn't live with this guilt gnawing on my insides. This scar is a symbol of his death." I said pointing to my left eye, where two scars ran down it.

Again, Carmen was quiet. "You sure laugh a lot at horrible memories. That's kinda crazy, ya know." She pointed a finger into my arm. "So you chose not to listen, yeah? What would have happened if you did?"

I shrugged, "Probably form an underground resistance and stop the corruption of my country. I would have never met either of you really. Maybe…maybe _they _would both still be alive."

"Your parents?"

"No, my parents were dead before I joined the army."

Carmen shuddered suddenly. "Mine too. I mean, they died, well, my dad-mom…I…when I lost my leg-uh…"

I just nodded, "Yeah, you don't have to tell me. I get it." Standing up, I stretched, "Look I just wanted to tell you that maybe you should listen to Yasu. She might be trying to save us."

Carmen chuckled, "What could possibly be out there that we'd need saving from? We're big kids, James. We're from a world that she can't even begin to imagine the corruption of. If anything, someday, it may be US that needs to save HER."

"From what, her childish innocence? I'm sure she's already lost that. Carmen you don't understand, by age, yes we're older than her, but mentally, we're the kids. Just from talking to her, I already know that she had to grow up, fast."

Carmen suddenly stood up, lips curled over her teeth.

"No, NO. I understand! I understand! I always understand! It's all I've ever done for years! I've understood the simplicity of a blade of grass, the contents of water and the meaning of oxygen and light. I've also understood the complexity of a microchip, the content of violin wood and the genetic makeup of the infertile and the many ways to help them realize their dreams of parenthood."

I held a hand up to stop her. "But do you understand the fear of not knowing? Where you came from? Who you are? Everything Yasu's done in her life doesn't make up for the fear of not knowing who she really is. She's able to tame giant, ferocious, creatures, but she's afraid of herself, of what she might become."

Taking a deep breath, I continued, "Yasu grew up being ridiculed and made fun of for what she can do. Inside she's broken, to the point where she believes it's beyond repair. I was only able to figure that out because I stopped to listen."

Carmen just stared emptily at the space my body filled up.

Turning to walk back into the house, I finished, "Yasu implied earlier that Pokémon have feelings. Have you wondered why Brudur's been following you? It's because he looks up to you. I overheard you earlier, if you just let him go, even now, he won't survive. I just hope that you understand your actions, because karma's a _hündin._"

* * *

I sighed as I laid back on the bed. Hopefully, Yasu and Carmen will work this out soon, or well…who knows what will happen. Turning to my side, I yelped in shock, falling out of bed in the process. Vivn, who I let out of his ball, along with the others, was laying down right next to me, staring at me. I got back on the bed hesitantly.

"You're not going to hurt me, right Vivn?"

I only got a nod from him, and that was good enough for me. Laying back down, I closed my eyes, hoping that tonight I would get some sleep.

"_Nacht_ buddy."

* * *

Shots rang out of the still room. My head snapped up immediately, frantically I looked around. There _they_ were, just like how I remembered it.

"It's either you or me James! It doesn't have to be like that, let go of the boy!"

"Walter, please, he's just a kid!"

"James, we didn't come this far for you to bow out like this! After all, orders are orders, right!?"

I cringed as I watched the scene in front of me. Why did it sound like he was pushing me to be the bad guy when it was the _opposite_?

The scene changed to one that made me cry everytime. Milo was on the floor in a pool of his own blood, cut in half, Walter in my arms coughing up blood.

"Walter, WALTER! _Komm bleib bei mir bruder!_"

"James *huhk* look at me _brudur_ *kof* I just wanted to say *huhk* I, I'm proud of you *huhk* you didn't disappoint on *kof**kof* that last battle."

"Walter, come on, stay with me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"James, the on*kof* the only one who should be sorry are those _regierung bastarde_. Listen, _brudur_, you have to leave *huhk*. It's no longer safe here. *KOF* _auf wiedersehen und viel glück mein brudur_…"

"Walter? WALTER!"

Tears streamed down my face. I can't take this torture anymore.

* * *

I sat up gasping. It was probably the hundredth time I've had that nightmare. I was about to lie down again, when I felt something wet on my face. Vivn was reassuring me, by _licking_ me. Reaching out a hesitant hand, I smoothed the fur at the top of his head. He continued to look at me, not doing anything, as I looked back at him.

"Don't worry Vivn, it's just a bad dream…it will pass in time."

I think it was more to reassure myself than Vivn. Maybe I'm the one who was lying to myself. Laying back down, I closed my eyes, praying that I wouldn't dream again. Suddenly, I felt a weight atop of me. Vivn was laying on my chest, looking down at me.

I rubbed his head affectionately, "_Nacht mein freund._"

I slept until morning. No more nightmares either.


	7. Love Angle

Chapter 7

**Love Angle**

* * *

**Yasu's pov**

Last night was horrible. I had spent it tossing and turning. I dragged myself into the kitchen of Paul and Jane's house. Honestly, I'm happy to be in their company. I didn't stay too long in one place, so I never had many friends in the sense. Paul and Jane always welcomed me with open arms and I couldn't ask for more. It was like they were…were my…my parents.

Shaking my head from the thought, I felt something nudge my leg. Looking down, I saw Mora looking up at me concerned, "Master, are you all right? Chase mentioned that you had a nightmare last night."

I only smiled at her. Of course Mora would be worried. Despite her fierce appearance, she was hands down my most caring partners. Crouching down, I hugged her gratefully, "Don't worry Mora. I'm just trying to adjust. I haven't been this close to people in a while, that's all."

Mora didn't look like she believed me, but she knew not to push on the subject, "If you say so Master. Just remember that we'll be here for you."

I stood up and rubbed her head lovingly, "Yeah, I know Mora, you've always been there for me."

With that, she left to go outside and play with Chase and Aranei. I felt my back crack in several places when I stood up, releasing the tension in my body. Turning to go back to kitchen, I went to go find something to eat.

When I arrived at my destination, I was slightly disgusted to see Carmen there. I walked right past her to the pantry. Opening it, I reached up to grab a cereal bar. Yeah I don't eat much, but remember I'm just a _little_ girl.

I tried to walk by Carmen again, but she had to talk.

"Hey, Yasu, can I talk to you?"

I clenched my hand to stop myself from lashing out at her. Why did she keep trying? Can't she see that I was not in the mood to talk to her? Gathering my nerves, I continued on, ignoring her.

I found a quiet place to eat in the backyard, which happened to be up a tree. From up here I could see everything. Chase and Aranei were having a friendly battle with Mora as the referee. James was talking to Paul about something, probably about basic Pokémon care or just chatting. Carmen stormed out of the house, fuming. I tried to hold back a laugh; of course she was mad, but what did I care?

She grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the tree I was in. Leaning against the trunk, I decided to watch the sparks fly.

"I don't understand her!"

"Carmen will you calm down, it's not the end of the world."

"You don't get it James! **I** understand **EVERYTHING!"**

Placing a hand on her shoulder, James spoke calmly to her, "Carmen, look at me, give Yasu some space. From the looks of it, she's not used to being around people she can trust." Nice, Sergeant, "She'll open up soon enough, you just have to wait."

"James, **everything **is a waiting game. I'm tired of waiting!"

"Carmen, _stoppen und hört mir zu_! Yasu isn't comfortable around people. Just give her the benefit of the doubt and leave it. You can learn more by listening to her words than forcing them out of her."

Carmen huffed, but nodded, "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it."

"You don't have to be, just try. Now come on, let's have Paul take a look at your new Pokémon."

With that, they left without another word. Hmm, I guess they're not that bad. But Chase's words echoed through my head. I remembered how frightened he was when I came back to Carmen and James after getting Joey.

"Yasu, I'm glad you're back. Something's wrong with Carmen. She started glowing blue, and when I tried to shock her, it didn't do anything."

His words troubled me. Chase never lies, especially to me. I wanted to find out what was up, considering that I'm letting them come with me. Making sure that Carmen and James were far enough away, I jumped down and walked over to my Pokémon. I clicked my tongue, signaling that I needed them back in their ball. Mora and Aranei immediately ran up to me as I clicked their Pokéballs to return them.

Chase climbed up to my shoulder and nuzzled me gently. I scratched under his chin and whispered, "Hey buddy, can you go find Brudur for me? I need to ask him some questions."

Being Chase, I only received a nod before he jumped down to complete my request. I knew that he was worried about me, but he also knew that I wasn't a weak little girl. Taking a deep breath, I tried to relax before I talked to Brudur, but it was difficult.

Before long Chase returned with Burdur, who was walking very slowly, as if he was afraid of me. Sitting down, I held out a hand to him, showing that I wasn't going to hurt him. He got a little braver and began walking at a normal pace. When he got in front of me he sat down and looked up expectantly.

"Brudur, I need to ask you something. Will you answer me truthfully?"

It was hesitant, but he nodded, "Yes Yasu. What do you wish to know?"

I decided not to push my luck, so I didn't ask about Carmen's little stunt. Instead I asked, "Brudur, do you trust Carmen?"

He looked surprised, but his answer was a little lacking, "Of-of course I do!"

I was skeptical, "Brudur, are you being truthful?"

His head drooped, "N-no Yasu."

I rubbed his head gently, "Brudur I need you to tell me the truth. Do you trust Carmen?"

Looking up at me, he shook his head, "I did once, but her past is mingled with regret and passive anger. She told me something that I cannot repeat."

His head shot up and he cried out, "Do not make me speak it! I am forbidden!"

I held a hand up to calm him down, "It's okay, you can tell me if you want, but I'm not going to ask about it. Now why don't you trust Carmen?"

Scratching at the dirt ground beneath us he replied, "Carmen has a tendency to being very straight minded, in that she only focuses on one task to the next. I noticed this when she would collect the prize money and not bother to check my wounds after a battle. I wanted to believe that it was because she thought I was strong, but after more battles she proved me wrong."

I could tell that he was crying under his shaggy hair. Pulling him into my lap, I rubbed his head gently, trying to reassure him, "It's okay Brudur, I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you. Well, as long as I continue traveling with them."

Nuzzling against my stomach Brudur said, "I am very grateful for you and Chase, Yasu, despite my actions towards Chase yesterday…Yasu, I have come to the conclusion that you _must_ know about Carmen's abilities."

Just as I thought, he trusted me more than anyone else. Setting him back down on the ground, I replied, "You don't have to Brudur, after all, we all have our secrets."

Come on just a little bit more…

"NO! You must know about this…Carmen isn't normal…"

I never said that I wasn't devious, I never said that I liked manipulating Pokémon. I don't like it at all, but I needed to save these Pokémon. I don't care if people get hurt in the process, I just don't want anymore Pokémon to suffer like I did.

"Alright then, tell me what's on your mind, and maybe I can help you."

* * *

So Carmen isn't human, or at least completely human. She was some sort of half dragon, half human being. I let Brudur stay by my side for the time being, or at least until we left. I walked back into the house to see James with a gash on his chest.

"Do I want to know?"

"Carmen's Honedge is very aggressive, that's all I have to say."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Well I wonder why? Oh yeah, maybe because he wanted to go back home, not be forced to travel with people!"

Honestly, didn't they get it? Some Pokémon don't want to be caught, they want to stay with their families. I know that not all Pokémon think like that, Chase being one of them, but people don't consider that before they catch the Pokémon.

Shaking my head I said, "After you've wrapped up go find Carmen, we're leaving."

I walked back into the room I was staying in and grabbed my pack and board when Carmen came rushing in, "Hey, Yasu! You seen Brudur around? I can't find him and I heard we're leaving."

Brudur, who was at my feet, looked up at me, a slight frown playing at his lips. I only nudged him gently towards Carmen, "Keep an eye on him, he's somewhat nervous right now," pushing past her, I whispered, "If you dare hurt him, even unintentionally, I will take them **all **away from you."

* * *

The way to Camphrier Town was uneventful. After saying goodbye to Paul and Jane, we continued east on Route 7. Carmen suggested that we should go to the mansion, but James just pulled her along. When we got to Camphrier, I walked right into one of the local restaurant and went over to one of the booths to rest up for a bit. It was unusual for me to be tired, and I had to make sure that I was well rested before I went to see the Professor tomorrow.

As the waitress came to give us our orders, Carmen looked over at me and smirked, "So, where to next?"

I grabbed the cup holding my hot chocolate and looked out the window, "Next is Lumiose City," then looking over at the two, I continued, "You two will be exploring the city while I go and talk to the Professor."

James rubbed his chest gingerly, "How about we just relax somewhere instead?"

Carmen noticed his movement and countered, "It's your fault for not being careful."

"How is it my fault when you pushed me forward?!"

I rolled my eyes at the two. No use yelling at them anymore, I've decided, "Anyways, we should reach Lumiose within the next hour if we hurry," standing up, I turned to the door, hot chocolate in hand, "Now hurry up, I don't have all day."

While heading to Route 5, I had a bad feeling run up my spine. Of course I had to be right. In the middle of the Route the was an enormous Snorlax blocking the road.

"WHOA! WHAT'S THAT?!"

I felt my annoyance rise as I looked at the 'Sleeping Pokémon' live up to it's name. Quickly, I turned my heel back to Camphrier Town, James and Carmen running after me.

"H-hey Yasu, why are we going back? I thought we needed to get to Lumiose."

"Yeah, but you try waking up the Pokémon classified as the 'Sleeping Pokémon'. It's basically impossible, unless you have a Pokéflute."

"Can't we just battle it?"

Turning back to Carmen I glared, "If I could do that we wouldn't be going back to Camphrier now, would we?"

I received no response and turned back satisfied, "I know someone who has a Pokéflute we can borrow."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT BRAT TOOK THE FLUTE?!"

Okay, today was so not my day. First the headache, then tricking Brudur, then the Snorlax, and now this.

"Calm down Yasu, I'm sure he'll give it back if you tell him why you need it."

I turned back to my friend and groaned, "But Jack, you know that brat has a crush on me. If anything, he'll only give it back if I go on a date with him. Might I restate again, he's an immature, self-centered, annoying brat!"

"I'm sorry Yasu, but there's nothing else I can do. I'm just lucky that he hasn't taken my house from me."

Sighing I turned to the door, "Well I guess I don't have a choice then," I grimaced and Chase sparked, "I have to go talk to Arthur."

I pointed at James and Carmen, growling, "Stay here. I'll come back when I have the flute."

James nodded. Carmen shook her head. Great, what now?

"I know you hate my guts right now, but I've had experience with stubborn men. And boys, if you prefer that word choice. If you let me go with you, there's a chance that he'll feel less determined to pester you into a date. If he still pesters you, I swear on Professor Drake's grave I'll bow out and let you take care of it."

…I was going to regret this, but any "help" with Lord Brat was appreciated right now. I said nothing, only motioning for her to follow me. She did, and said nothing else.

The road to the mansion wasn't long, but I spent it dreading what the little brat would do to me. Arriving at the gates, I saw that the brat had added a new security guard at the front. What did he need protecting from?

Approaching the front doors, the guard's booming voice called out, "Can I help you young lady?!"

Wincing, I stepped up to him and forced a smile, "I'm here to see young Lord Arthur."

He glared down at me, "I'm sorry miss, but no one sees the young lord without an appointment! Now either pay ¥1000 each to enter or leave!"

Great, now that brat is charging to go in, lovely. I looked up at the guard and said, "Well, last time I checked, Arthur said I was allowed to see him anytime I wish. Now let me in or I can tell him to fire you."

I could tell that this man was seething. I had a knack for making people do that, "YOUNG MISS I'VE TOLD YOU QUITE POLITELY TO PAY OR LEAVE! NOW DO SO BEFORE I-!"

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Oh great, the brat's here now. Carmen saw him and gasped quietly.

The guard fumbled for a second before turning to his employer, "Young Lord! I was merely telling these commoners to leave, as to not disturb your peace and quiet." Getting down on his knees, the guard bowed, "Please forgive me, I was only try to help." Geez, how desperate is he?

Carmen leaned down to me. I could feel her shaking, "Y-yasu, why d-didn't you tell me he w-was **hot**?!"

"You can't be serious," I groaned to her.

"Humpf! I expect no less, but do keep it down. Poor Furfrou hasn't been able to sleep lately,"

Turning to us, and seeing Carmen first, he groaned in disgust, "Now leave commoners before-!"

"Hey Arthur, it's me, Yasu."

He stood there gaping at me, which made me very uncomfortable. I was by no means cute, if anything I was the opposite of it. What did the lord of who-knows-what want with me anyways? Sure he may be a brat, but he was a cute brat. Tall, muscular, but it was his attitude that I hated.

"Y-Yasu, is that really you?"

"Yeah, hey Arthur, how's it going?"

"Hi, I'm-I'm Mary van Imbrium, your majesty, how may I be of s-service?"

Almost immediately he turned to the guard and yelled at him, "How dare you tell such a beautiful young lady to leave!" Carmen swooned, oh Arceus, "Now open up the gates so she and her companion can come in."

Scrambling to get up, the guard hit the button to open up the gates, just as Arthur asked. Man I feel sorry for the poor guy. Waving us in, the gates closed again, and Arthur grabbed my hand and smiled, "It's lovely to see you again my dear. My apologies for my guard, he's new. Now what brings you to my mansion?"

Gulping, I motioned to the mansion itself, "If it's alright with you Arthur I'd like to speak about it inside."

Kissing my hand he replied, "But of course, anything for you."

Carmen whimpered, what is her _deal_?

I'm amazed that I didn't gag at the gesture, but it still made me sick to my stomach. As he lead us inside, Arthur glanced back at Carmen and whispered to me, "Out of curiosity, who is the girl following us my dear?"

"A 'friend' of mine, but it would be best to show her to the garden so we can talk. In private."

The look on his face made me regret saying anything. He motioned one of his butlers over and whispered something into his ear. Most likely orders to keep Carmen out in the garden while we talked. She looked almost heartbroken, but she did as she promised she would to me, and did as she was bid.

Arthur smiled as he pulled me towards the stairs, "Yasu, it's been too long since you've visited. Why the sudden visit?"

Sighing, I replied, "Well I've been traveling around different regions and I just got back to Kalos a few days ago."

He opened a door and let me in first, "Is that so. Well it's lovely to see you visit. Now what was it that you wanted from me?"

"Yasu?"

We both looked up. To my surprise it was Lance, drinking tea, in a suit.

"Lance? What are you doing here?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing, but I'm here on business."

I turned back to Arthur and said, "Well I needed the Pokéflute, because there's a Snorlax sleeping in the middle of Route 5. I need to be in Lumiose City by tomorrow. Could I, um, borrow the flute Arthur?"

I heard him groan, "Oh, so that's why you came here, to get the stupid flute. I'd love to give it to you my dear, but I can't allow it. I hate hearing that thing being played."

I groaned and Chase growled, "Well I don't have any other way to get to Lumiose."

Lance sat there looking between the two of us, with…hatred in his eyes?

"Well, my dear, I'll consider giving it to you, if…"

I glared at him, "Of course there's an if." Chase tensed up.

"If you agree to go out on a date with me."

Cue the gagging, "I'd rather kiss dirt." Sparks were flying off of Chase, ready for one word.

Arthur gave his most annoying smirk I've ever seen, "Well then I suppose that you don't need to go to Lumiose after all."

I felt my eye twitch, "Are you f-ing kidding me-! Arthur I don't have time for games, I need to get to Lumiose ASAP!"

"Well, unless you agree to the terms I can't give you the flute."

My resolve started to crumble, I needed to get to Lumiose, really badly, but was it worth it?

I decided to swallow my pride and accept when I felt something pull me back.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but you see, Yasu can't accept."

I saw Lance, with his arms around me, Chase tilted his head in confusion. Looking back at Arthur, I almost laughed. His face was red with anger.

"Lance, get your arms off of her now!"

"Why would I do that? After all, Yasu is _my_ girlfriend."

Wait, what? I was about to ask Lance what he was doing when Arthur exploded, "NO! YASU BELONGS TO ME!"

Lance only pulled me closer, "Now why would you say that Arthur, if she wasn't _my _girlfriend, would I do this?"

I felt myself get spun around, and something soft on my lips. Okay, it's fair to say that right at this moment, I am in a love triangle, or angle…whatever. What's important right now was that Lance was kissing me…wait, someone tell me why. My eyes were wide with surprise, of course Arthur couldn't see my eyes, so he thought otherwise.

"LANCE LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!"

"Do you think Yegor would like it if he heard about this?"

Almost immediately Arthur snapped his jaw shut and sneered at Lance, "You wouldn't dare."

Lance smirked at Arthur, "Do you really think that I wouldn't?"

Looking at Lance, Arthur growled, "Fine, but I'm not giving Yasu the flute, and you can't make me."

Lance shrugged as he pulled me out of the room with him, "Fine, but remember that Ratio Enterprises won't be working with your family ever again."

As we made our way down the stairs, I stopped Lance, "Any reason why you kissed me in there?"

His face went a bit red, "Ehehe, don't hold it against me, but I didn't want to let him win," reaching into his suit, he pulled something out, "Plus I was able to get this without him noticing."

In his hand was the Pokéflute. A smile stretched across my face, "Oh you sly boy."

I reached for it, but Lance suddenly pulled away, "Nope, I'll play it for you, but this stays with me."

I pouted, but agreed, "Fine, just let me go get the idiot, then we can leave."

Lance raised an eyebrow to me, "Idiot?"

I groaned under my breath, "Carmen."

I could see Lance physically shiver, so he felt the same way, "Oh, her. I was hoping for James."

I sighed, "Yeah, don't we all."

Arriving at the gardens, we were going to split up to look for Carmen, but…

"HELP! ME!"

Seems to me that she's found us. The Honedge that she caught yesterday was chasing her around the mazes, shouting out profanities as it did so.

"YASU! HELP!"

Of course the first thing she did was run straight towards me. Before I could react, Carmen ran behind me and pushed me forward. Now I was in between her and the Honedge. It was going way too fast for me to react properly, but thankfully Lance was there.

"Klinge, 'Protect'!"

There was a bright light, and when I opened my eyes again I saw a Kirlia in front of me. Lance walked up to the Honedge and grasped it's hilt.

"Lance! What are you doing?!"

To my surprise however, the Honedge didn't try to latch itself onto Lance; rather it didn't do anything but hum with excitement. As far as I know, Honedge's only did that if…no, it couldn't be.

Slowly releasing it, Lance smiled, "Alright then, there shouldn't be anymore problems."

Carmen glanced around and saw Lance's Kirlia, "What is that!?"

Pulling out a Timer Ball, Lance simply replied, "He is my companion, Klinge," after recalling the Pokémon he turned to Carmen and glared, "Now explain to me why this poor Honedge was chasing you?"

Carmen, hands to her hips, countered with, "Does it matter, your Shininess? Besides, we were only here for a stinking flute, and then suddenly, 'a wild Lancelot appears!'"

Lance looked shocked, but his look darkened, "Are you implying something Miss Imbrium? I was here on business. When Arthur left to deal with something, he returned with Yasu in tow."

Looking between the two I tried to interject, but Carmen beat me to it, "Oh yeah, sure you were here on 'business'. That's not suspicious at all!"

Lance gritted his teeth and glared at Carmen even harder, "How dare you accuse me of lying. I don't lie, especially in front of a lovely young lady."

Turning to me, his eyes softened for a moment, "My apologies, Yasu, it seems to me that I am no longer welcomed here. I'll be taking my leave."

As if by instinct I reached out and grabbed Lance's arm, "Wait!"

He turned to look at me, confused. My face heated up a bit, as Chase snickered, "L-look, don't let Carmen get to you. After all," I turned to glare at her, "it's not her place to say that you're a liar. Could you just accompany us to Lumiose? I need someone sane to talk to." I looked up at him with a very desperate face.

Lance didn't move for a minute. When he did, his face turned as red as his hair, and he stuttered out, "W-well, um, I guess that I-I, uh, c-could accompany you f-for a s-short amount of t-time."

Chase was about to have a laugh attack, but I shushed him before he could. Pulling his arm towards the doors I smiled, "Thanks Lance! Now come on, we need to get rid of that Snorlax!"

Maybe this day wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

When we got back to Camphrier Town, Lance excused himself to his hotel to change and grab his stuff. So Carmen and I went back to the restaurant to find James and wait for Lance.

"I can't believe you're letting him come with us!"

I rolled my eyes, of course she was going to bring that up, "Well maybe I should just leave you and James here while I go with Lance then."

I could feel her freeze up, but she continued soon afterwards. Reaching the restaurant, I could see James sitting in one of the booths, brushing Vivn's fur. I smiled. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about James anymore. He's beginning to understand how to take care of his Pokémon.

Sitting down on the other side of the booth, I rested my head down on table and sighed out. James looked over to me and said, "I take it that it didn't go well?"

Carmen took seat next to me, great, and grumbled, "No, not in the slightest. Yasu rejected this freaking hot guy who didn't even bat an eye at me, and we don't even have the stupid flute."

I turned my head over to look at her, "Who said we didn't have the flute?"

She turned to look at me, "Well if we did, we wouldn't be waiting for knight n' shinin' armor, now would we?!"

I groaned, "He has the flute you deranged halfa, now can you just give me some peace and quiet?"

Carmen's expression froze, "What did you just call me?"

I knew I was forgetting something, quick Yasu think of something, "What, halfa? Considering that you only have half of a right leg, it fits. What, I can't come up with degrading nicknames like you?"

Carmen was about to say something else, but Lance came in, at the nick of time I might add, "So are you guys ready to go?"

As to not raise suspicion from Carmen, I sat up and stretched, "Yeah, Carmen get out of the way, or Arceus knows that I'll have Chase shock you."

Quickly she got out of the way as I slid out of the booth. James and Vivn just slid out and looked at Lance with suspicion. Great, now they're thinking that Lance is the bad guy. Turning to the door, I just left without saying much else.

Waking the Snorlax wasn't all that exciting as it turns out. As we left the area where Snorlax was after we woke him, Chase said to me, "Hey Yasu, can we stop? I'm hungry."

I was about to answer him but, "Hey Chase, wanna Pecha Berry?"

I looked up at Lance shocked. How did he know that Chase was hungry? Chase of course didn't think about it and just grabbed the berry from Lance's hand, "Thanks!"

Lance smiled, "You're welcome, little guy."

I didn't want to ask him, especially with Carmen here. Maybe when we get to Lumiose, but for now, I'll just try to ignore it.

As we walked along Route 5, I realized that we were closer than I thought. Because before long the skate park was in sight. I all but raced to it the minute it came into sight. I haven't done any real skateboarding in a long time and now was the perfect chance to do it.

Placing my board down, I began taking off my jacket and my pack. It was a nice breezy day, and the sun was shining down, what could possibly go wrong. Getting on my beloved skateboard, I ran up to one of the ramps and began to, well have fun. This continued until Carmen called out.

"Hey Miss Punctuality! Why are _you_ wasting time here?!"

I rolled my eyes as I skated back towards them, "My apologies, I wasn't aware that you were the one that was in charge of this trip."

I was about to put my jacket back over my tank top I felt James grab my left arm, "Yasu, what's that?"

Looking down I saw what he was talking about, "I dunno, it's been there since I was a kid. Now let's go before halfa gets mad."

Zipping my jacket up and snapping my pack back on, I turned back to them, only to seeing that they were looking at me shocked.

"What?"

"So what you're saying is that you just woke up with that on you, and you're not concerned?"

"Yes, this was the first thing I remembered when I woke up seven years ago, and why would I be concerned? It's not hurting me."

"Well of course you sho-!"

"Carmen just drop it, we're almost there and we can talk about this later."

Carmen did as James asked and we continued, but something bothered me. Lance's eyes lit up when he saw the tattoo on my arm. It was weird, it looked like a barcode with the number 2547 above it. Nothing special about it. I shrugged it off, thinking that it was just part of my imagination.

Turning to the gate in front of us I said, "Alright if you don't have anymore questions, let's go."

* * *

As we roamed the streets of Lumiose, Carmen didn't hold back on the questions. I for one was sick of it, and I think Lance was too. James and Brudur however, just gritted their teeth and tried to bare with it. It wasn't long before we started getting hungry. Of course Carmen suggested 'Le Wow', one of the most expensive restaurants in the whole entire city. There's only one that's more expensive, but I've never been able to find it.

Entering the restaurant, Carmen immediately was filled with awe.

"Um, okay, this place _has _to be French. French restaurants are always the classiest. Never been able to afford one."

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the front desk, asking for a table. Of course since I didn't have time to change the owner looked at me in disgust, "My apologies madame, but only the high class are allowed to eat here."

I was about to reach for my ID, when Lance came up behind me, "A _pardon me monsieur_, but I believe I already have a reservation."

The owner took one look at Lance and gasped, "_Mes excuses_, Monsieur Lance, I didn't notice you there, I'll have a table ready immediately!"

Before he could leave, Lance stopped him, "Could you also grab some seats for my friends, these three are joining me today."

"But of course sir, nothing but the finest."

Carmen whistled as the owner left,"Wow, Lance. Pardon me for being rude earlier to you out of suspicion. I'm beginning to have doubts about your illegitimacy. You're obviously popular, so I shouldn't be worried about you being shady anymore."

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Lance, "Um, so I'll pay you back ¥300000 then?"

James shouted, "How much?!"

Lance only smiled at me, "There's no need my dear, my boss will take care of it."

Carmen's jaw dropped, "Uhuh…your boss. Your boss seems…uhuh. I might ask for a job if it comes with health insurance."

I was just shocked. Who is this guy anyways? He paid for my new _expensive_ headphones, he knows Arthur, and now he's being let in to a three star restaurant, no questions asked.

Lance only walked past her, "My apologies Carmen, but Yegor doesn't enjoy those of a lower class. While Yasu might be hired, you would be turned down immediately. Now are you ready to eat?"

I snickered as Carmen's face went pure red. Following Lance to the back, I smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have friends after all.

As we were seated I remembered something, "Wait Lance, isn't 'Le Wow' famous for their Pokémon battles?"

He only smiled at me, "You bet my dear, but I'll take care of that if you'd like."

Sparks flew off of Chase and I smiled in response, "Like I'd let you have all the fun."

Carmen looked between us and said, "And like I'd let _you_ have all the fun."

I shook my head at her, "I'm not letting you battle, especially after my talk with Brudur."

Carmen's eyes darkened, "I'm sorry, Miss Star, did I hear you correctly? Something about talking to _my_ Pokémon?"

I glared right back at her, "Well, I'm sorry that Brudur came to me crying."

"…_crying_?"

I just ignored her as I turned back to Lance, "So it is true that the two star restaurant serves Slowpoke tails?"

Lance nodded, "Yes, but I haven't really tried it. I find it inhumane, but luckily the Slowpoke are able to grow their tails back."

Soon the owner came back with our entrees, "Here is your beginning course, might I recommend that you eat it in two turns."

Lance and I smiled as we call out our Pokémon.

"Adlen!"

"Chase!"

Let the fun begin.

* * *

After we finished eating, we went sightseeing. Of course sightseeing with Carmen meant going to every shop in every avenue. As we walked around I turned to Lance to ask him some questions, "Hey Lance, Yegor's your boss, right?"

Looking down at me he nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

I shrugged as I looked down the avenue, "Just wondering, because it seems like you don't like him much."

Lance sighed, "Well that is true, but at least I have a good reason to dislike him."

Looking back at him, I asked, "And that reason is?"

"He lost something that meant so much to me, but I can't leave him because he's the key to finding it again." He smiled at me sadly.

I nodded, "Hmm, sounds nice to find something that you've lost."

We waited until Carmen and James came back out so we could head to the Pokéball shop. When we arrived, I headed straight for the counter, "Excuse me sir, I need 30 Premier Balls and 30 Luxury Balls."

The man behind the counter smiled at me, "Of course, that brings your total up to ¥36000."

Handing the man my debit card, I looked back to see James passed out on the ground. I looked to Lance for an explanation, but he just shrugged.

Taking my card and the Pokéballs from the man, I walked back over to James and nudged his side, "Yo Sergeant Incompetent, get up, you're blocking the way."

Vivn licked James gently and he came to, "So much money."

I shook my head. Yeah it's a lot of money, these are high quality Pokéballs. Carmen once again dragged him by his collar, "Oi, alroight then, git off ya damn arse and lets move on, yeah?"

James began choking and Vivn immediately bit her hand, "_Maudit sois-tu, chien_!"

Lance clapped his hands over my ears, "_Ne jurez pas en face d'elle._"

Carmen glared at him, swearing in French again, "_Elle ne sait même pas français! Qui donne une baise de vol_!?"

I just pushed Lance's hands off of me and continued down the avenue, while they argued with each other. Chase looked up at me and asked, "Hey Yasu, what's up with Carmen? Why is she so…angry?"

I sighed and looked back to make sure that Carmen was out of hearing range, which happened to be a good 30 meters, and replied, "Because dragons are known to be temperamental."

Turning back to them I yelled out, "_Hé perdants, viennent sur Je n'ai pas eu toute la journée_!"

Yes Carmen, I do know French.


	8. Intriguing Developments

Chapter 8

**Intriguing Developments**

* * *

**Carmen's pov**

If I had known that Yasu knew French…God, what language do I have to revert to, to protect her "innocent" mind, as Lance so conceives it to be?

I suppose it didn't matter anymore. The damage was done, she had heard what I had said, and now all that could be done was to move on.

We continued down the avenue filled with shops and trinkets to our hearts content, and to be honest, I felt the youngest that I had in a long time, just being able to meander down the streets without getting strange looks. Well, my companions were the only ones who would glance at me with worry or anger, but that was relatively normal in comparison to most circumstances.

I dragged James into one shop that had a variety of common merchandise, such as shirts and glasses. One shirt had caught my eye, and I wanted a closer loo-

"Excuse me, ma'am? You aren't allowed in here."

I turned to the voice who had spoken and came face to face with the store clerk. "How come?"

"I'm sorry, but you and your companion aren't quite…stylish enough to browse our wares."

I raised an eyebrow curiously. Okay, weird…"My apologies, I'm a foreigner and I don't understand that policy," I grumbled. "Wouldn't you _want_ shoppers regardless of their 'style' status? Besides, maybe I came in here to reorganize my wardrobe with your products. I'm sorry to have wasted your time," I finished in an attempt to persuade her to let me shop here.

Lance, who happened to walk in with Yasu, brought a different reaction from her.

"Ah, ah! Welcome, welcome! Sir Lancelot, it's been some time! What can I do for you today?"

Now I'm pissed at Lance again. Who does this guy think he _is_!? He's not even cute! He's just some random kid following us around on the streets! He's got connections, so what? I don't trust this one bit.

"We're just looking Chelsea, thank you."

The clerk looked back at me and James and stammered, "O-oh, are these two with you?"

For once, I wanted him to say no. Lance looked at us and rolled his eyes, "Even if they were, they couldn't afford it anyways."

Thank you. This place is for losers anyways. Seriously, I'm not _fashionable _enough to shop here? That makes no logical sense. Is this place Socialist or what?

Yasu walked past us and started thumbing through some black shirts, denim jeans, and gloves, Chase clicking to her, probably making suggestions. 'Chelsea' noticed this, and went over to her.

"Excuse me miss, but you-!" She blinked as Yasu turned around to look at her.

"Oh! My apologies, Miss Yasu. I didn't realize it was you. I should have! Little Chase is as cute as ever!"

Yasu gave a small grin to the clerk and warmly stated, "Um, yeah, so do you have any new jackets here?"

"Yes, we do. However, we switched up the setup a little to try and rotate purchases. The jackets have been moved to the far right of the store. Sorry for any inconvenience."

I shook my head, disgusted for a reason I couldn't quite put my finger on. I silently left the store, making sure no one noticed. I needed a second to myself to sort myself out before I burst.

Maybe browsing another store on my own would do me some good. Nice, quiet. Yeah.

Brudur trotted close to me down the busy street as I tried to find a shop that would accept me. It was not the first time I felt alienated, but it sure as Hell was the first time it was affecting me. I took my time, letting people pass me by as they hurried on their way, my hands deep in my pockets. This place was really getting to me in some not very good ways.

"I just don't get it," I said to no one in particular. "You have to be a certain status to go _anywhere_. But why? Why should I be treated any differently because of a few dumb rules?"

I shook my head to clear the thought just as I collided with somebody.

"Watch it!" I shouted to the offender. I rubbed my head and winced. Good, a bump was forming. Just what I needed.

I looked to see who my offender was and had to refrain from busting a gut. He was the pure definition of nerd. His collared shirt was slightly untucked from his collision with me and his vest was wrinkled. A beanie covered his head, he had glasses that looked similar to Yasu's, and he was scrambling on the ground trying to gather his papers he had dropped.

"My-my apologies ma'am. I'm-I'm sorry to have run into you. P-please don't hurt me!"

The poor guy was so weak. "Look, it's fine. It was my fault too, I wasn't watching where I was going."

As he picked up the last of his papers, I saw a profile on a young boy. It looked sort of like…_no_.

"Ah, pardon me, but, uh, what do you have there?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Oh, ah this?" He motioned to his papers. "Ah, just s-some research papers I need to g-give to m-my boss."

I nodded, pretending to be in deep thought. "I see. What is it about? And who is this boy?"

I pointed to the file I had seen with _Lancelot Adler's _picture on it.

"Oh, ah, him! H-He's, one of, uh, my higher ups."

I grabbed his arm and grinned kindly. Dragon's Blessing, do your work. "Well, I honestly would love to know more about it. I, personally, am an enormous fan of science, and anything to boost my knowledge in the subject would make me so, ah…" I paused, looking for the right word to get under this guy's skin. "…so…_grateful_." I batted my lashes and flashed my teeth. He blushed.

Nailed it.

"W-well, I, uh, m-ma'am, I c-can't. M-Mr. I-Ivanov, w-would f-fire me. I n-need this job. B-but…"

"But?"

"I-If, uh, you help m-me find, M-Mr. Adler. M-Maybe, h-he can, uh, tell y-you."

I allowed my grin to fall, and put my hand to my chin. "You, know, I think-_think_-I've seen him around here _somewhere_…the picture does look familiar, after all. That bright red hair…oh, _oh_! Yes, he's in the shop on the left, about twelve doors down that way." I pointed back in the direction I had come.

"Thank y-you, miss. Highly appreciated, r-really."

He turned to go, but I stopped him and put on an anxious face.

"Do you think that maybe you don't mention me? Er, uh, what I mean is, don't tell him that I was asking about him. It wouldn't be proper for you to do the talking for me. I'll talk to him when you're done, yeah?"

The man only nodded, and we headed back to the shop in search for Lancelot. Brudur and I kept a fair distance from him, and when he entered the shop, I pressed myself against the outside wall and strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"Pierce, what are you doing here?"

"M-Mr. Ivanov, um, a-asked me to, uh, g-give this to y-you."

Lance glanced at the papers in 'Pierce's' hands and frowned. "He asked you to come all this way to give me some folders?" He sighed. "Go back and tell him that I'm on my way back right now, and that I'll read them when I get back."

Pierce shook as he replied, "I-I'm sorry M-Mr. Adler, b-but M-Mr. Ivanov said that "_Operation Blessing"_, c-can't wait a-anymore. W-We've a-almost tracked d-down the source."

At this Lance pulled him closer and whispered, "Keep your mouth shut! There are too many people around to talk about the _operation_! Now go back and tell Yegor that I'll be back tomorrow, and the _operation_ will be done on time."

Pierce nodded as Lance let him go. Turning, he ran out of the store and down a random alleyway. He didn't even glance back at me. Maybe my attempts at seducing him didn't work like I thought they would.

I glanced down at Brudur and whispered, "Operation Blessing? Sounds kinda suspicious if you ask me."

He shook his mane and grunted.

I peeled myself from the wall and brushed some lint off of my shirt just as Lance emerged from the store, followed by Yasu and James shortly after.

"There you are," Yasu said. "Thought you got arrested."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Nah, still here. Just needed some fresh air. So where to next, kids? Oh, and big baby man." That last comment was directed at James.

"I don't care, I'm just buying time until I have to meet up with the Professor."

"Then battle me."

Lance snorted as Yasu said, "I don't want to battle someone who doesn't care for their Pokémon."

I could feel my eyes bulging from my head. "I'm sorry to inform you that that's a crock of bullshit, Miss Star. Lance, don't even get started on my language. Yasu, really, I do care about my Pokémon! They're important to me!"

James looked like he wanted to interject, probably remind me how I was going to let them go when this was all over and I could get away from Yasu, Lance and James.

Why? Kashmir isn't giving me a choice. He's threatened me with something far worse than death.

"Right, why don't you bring that Honedge out and we'll test out that theory."

Oh. The Honedge. Right. I forced a grin and said, "Of course! But shouldn't we get out of this busy avenue first so you can…see it better?"

Yasu nodded her head and mumbled, "Yeah, can't wait to get impaled."

* * *

In an open area with few people, I cradled the Honedge's Pokéball in my hands. Everyone looked on expectantly.

"…Eh, I never found out its gender, Yasu. Boy? Sure has the attitude of one."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Why don't you bring the Honedge out so I can see? Because the last time I saw it, I almost lost my head."

I wanted to laugh. Really, I did. I'm also probably going to Hell, but that's unrelated.

James wasn't helping, twiddling his thumbs so nervously. Lance was just growling. I wanted to punch that look right off his face. Maybe shatter his skull. Traitor.

With a deep breath, I tossed the Pokéball, and the Honedge materialized. The sword whirled around to me and screamed. I smiled.

"Hey there, kid. Err, sword, or…hi."

Again, the sword screeched its horrible language to me. Brudur cowered behind me, whimpering.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong start, and I sincerely want to make amends. The only way I can fix this is if you show me how."

The sword didn't say anything. Rather, it turned towards Lance and hovered over to him. And there it stayed. Lance looked confused.

"…okay, you want me to fight Lance? Be nice to him? I don't understand. Yasu, do you think you could…eh, _guess_ what it is saying?"

Yasu didn't say a word. She just looked at the two, contemplating something. James looked just as confused as I was. When she did speak, it didn't answer my question. "The Honedge is male."

"Then his name is Unmei. Anyone have a problem with that, they can kiss my fist, because it fits."

Lance reached out for Unmei and murmured, "Well, this is a first. I have many steel type Pokémon, but this is something new to me."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Never seen a Honedge?"

"No, they're very uncommon."

Oh, cool. I have a special Pokémon. I tip toed over to Unmei and said, "So what's so interesting about Lance, buddy? Care to explain?"

The sword turned around and screeched again, inching forward menacingly.

"Oi, back off, hothead. Just asked a question. Look, there are children present." I pointed at Yasu. "Let's not make things messy, yeah?"

The sword raised its blade. Someone screamed. Probably James. The blade came down, and Lance screamed something too. I grasped the blade in my hands, and blood began trickling down my palms. Brudur yelled, but did nothing.

The worst part was that the sword was winning. The blade was coming closer to my right eye, and I started having horrible flashbacks. Someone else screamed, but it turned out to be me.

The blade cut a fresh wound, and was still digging. The Dragon's Blessing began to start up.

"Thunderbolt!"

Unmei and I were shocked. The sword screeched, and was silent. Chase had knocked it unconscious. And I was just barely conscious. The sky was swirling. Someone was standing over me.

"Carmen!"

I slapped him, and rolled onto my stomach and threw up.

"Knew it."

I balled my fists and screamed into the ground.

"Damn sword! Damn Electric Pokémon, Damn Lance-"

"What did I do?"

"Damn Lance worker person, Damn storekeepers, Damn Kashmir, Damn my parents, Damn them all to Hell! Every last one of them! Damn traitors and pricks!"

I tumbled over in the cobblestone, light headed from my rant, and choked back tears. No one offered me a hand or asked if I was okay. They just shook their head and started walking away. Not even James.

That's fine. I didn't need help anyways. I pulled myself up, clutching my stomach in agony, and caught up and trailed behind them.

With the Honedge back in his ball and Brudur behind me, I knew that I had to get rid of these things as soon as possible. Kash was right. Animals were not things to be kept. They were wild and unpredictable and-what is that on Chase's neck?

I shook my head, wondering if my head was still blurry from vomiting. No, it was still there. A necklace on Chase's neck. Hmm…surely, he wouldn't mind if I got a closer look.

With steady hands, I unclasped the string and wormed it around his neck and off of his head. He didn't even feel it. It had some sort of light stone on it, and smelled of ozone. He had obviously worn it for a long time.

"Aha! A worthy opponent! Care for a battle?"

I looked up to see a man in a karate uniform. For a second I thought he was addressing me. But his sights were set on Yasu, and Yasu grinned at him.

"Sure thing mister." she agreed. Chase hopped down from her shoulder, and the opponent sent out a Machoke.

The fight itself wasn't that long, but of course Yasu kicked the guy's butt. Yasu was walking over to the guy, when all of a sudden Chase started glowing white.

"PICHU!"

This got Yasu's attention immediately. "Chase what's up bu-CHASE!"

Yasu fumbled around, trying to grab something out of her pocket, but it seems like she was too late. The white like faded from Chase, but he looked different.

"Pikachu!"

Instead of a little mouse thing, he was now more like a…a _rat_. He was still yellow, but the fur around his neck was gone and his hands and feet were yellow. There were brown horizontal stripes down his back, and his tail was now yellow as well.

The Poképlayer in Yasu's hand clattered onto the cobblestone street as she looked at Chase. "Wha-Chase wha-where's your necklace?"

Necklace. Feeling the stone in my hands, I quickly shoved it into my pockets. Curious, I asked Yasu, "So what happened to Chase?"

She didn't answer me, but his "Shineness" did. "Chase evolved. Generally Pokémon who evolve become stronger, but it seems like Chase was holding an Everstone necklace. Everstones stop evolution, for trainers and Pokémon who don't want to evolve."

So that's what the necklace was for…well I just shit my f**k.

Yasu was on the verge of tears, but to my surprise, I didn't care. For once, I didn't care! All she ever did was ridicule, mock, and hurt me. Well, now I'm gonna hurt her back, no matter how it hurts me.

"Oh, did you mean this, honey?"

I held up the necklace, and all hell broke loose.

"TẠI SAO BẠN ÍT CHÓ!"

Yasu lunged at me with a power that I didn't know she had. Knocking the wind out of me, she began pummeling me with her little fists.

"IF I DON'T KILL YOU, I'LL MAKE CHASE DO IT FOR ME!"

Lance and James managed to pull her off of me. James made sure that I was okay, while Lance held back the little demon.

"OH, YEAH?! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BITCH!"

Chase growled at me. Oh yeah, like you're intimidating now, you're still a puffball. Of course I took my word back as soon as he hit me with a Thunderbolt. This one was different. This one was stronger.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt my heart stop. I clutched at my chest as my brain went into overdrive trying to start it again. What was happening?

"After all I did for you, that time I wasted, I'm done. You've broken all three all of my rules. Now have fun on your own."

She turned and ran. Chase and Lance followed closely behind her, leaving James here with me.

"No-no, kid…" The Dragon's Blessing kicked into full gear, and I gasped as it's power enveloped me, forcing my heart to work again.

"Ah-ah! Aahhh! Yasu!"

Through the blue haze that surrounded my vision, I looked for her in all directions, but she had vanished. I didn't scream or pout. I didn't run after her. I didn't even show any emotion.

But.

Something in me snapped. The joy left, my fight faded. All I felt was bitter anger, regret, resentment. My energy died. And, somewhere in the back of my head, Kashmir was growling angrily.

"You damn, arrogant fool."

Yasu took my light with her. My joy. My life. Because I _liked _her. She was way cooler than James, and now she was gone. I hadn't had human friends in years, and I _lost _one.

I stood up. The Blessing was only now beginning to fade. Without a second thought, I pulled out an empty Pokéball and threw it at Brudur. He cried out as the ball enveloped him, but he couldn't fight it.

"Carmen, no! We need to go get-"

"So long, Sergeant."

I started walking away, in the opposite direction that I assumed Yasu had gone.

"Carmen-"

"_Goodbye, _James."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. I spun around and smacked him, eyes glowing and heart burning.

"I SAID LEAVE ME BE!"

James fell, and didn't get up. I wanted to leave him, but something made me stay. I sat down, threw off my prosthetic, and buried my face in my hands.

Was I finally losing it? After all these years? It couldn't be. No…my head was still on my shoulders, after all. But it had been a long time since I'd intentionally hurt someone. The last time was…

I heard soft footsteps come towards me. But I didn't care who it was right now. I didn't even let them know I knew they were here. I just sat.

Thunder roared in the distance.

I felt a rough, gentle hand on my forearm. Looking up, I saw James with a worried look on his face.

"Just go," I murmured.

"Why?"

"Why _not_? Go on, Cooper. I know you want to. I know how you feel about me. How I'm a freak. How I command and nag and how _vain _I am. You don't want to be around me. Just like Yasu and Lance, and-and…" I choked up, and words failed me.

"Carmen, I don't care. You need someone there for you. You may be commanding, but I've had worse people telling me what to do." He pulled me to my feet, but I backed away. All I could do was shake my head. If I said anything, I'd lose it. It's enough that I scream and throw fits, but they will _never _see me cry.

Ha. They. _They. _There's no _they _left. It's just James now.

"James, I-I…I can't. I don't…I don't _understand _you."

"You don't have to. Now come on let's get somewhere dry."

"I DO! I need to-have to-I can't-" Why couldn't I speak!? Where had my words gone!? Clenching my fists, I released an agonized wail and tore my hair. James suddenly became very serious.

"Carmen, calm down. If you don't understand, then learn. I know you're capable of that."

I stood in place for a time I cannot recall. I wanted to fight him, explain to him, beef with him…I sighed, exhausted, and leaned into him heavily as we walked back to town. Droplets from the sky tickled my nose and made me think of Britain. My home.

It always rained in Britain.

* * *

We hadn't even reached the Professor yet. The thought…did nothing to me.

It all did nothing now. I stared at the wall as James booked us some rooms at a hotel, gave me my key and guided me to my room.

I didn't know why I was taking it so hard. She's just a damn kid. Just a little girl. I shouldn't care. She's not even Mary-

I clutched my now throbbing head and rolled over. _No. You're hallucinating again. _You _are Mary. You knew no one else named Mary._ I rolled over on something, a Pokéball popped open, and I heard sort of screech. It wasn't Unmei though.

I glanced up cautiously, and came face to face with my Zubat. It looked at me curiously, as it had no idea of my crimes. I smiled.

"Hey there, kiddo. Wanna play the Naming Game?"

Through the use of pink and blue paper, I discovered my Zubat was a girl, and she loved to talk. So I named her Criard, and patted her back softly.

"You're really a sight for sore eyes, darlin'. Could use some company right now. Oh, and I'm sorry about the cave thing. I got carried away."

More squeaks and chirps, and Criard nuzzled into my neck, crooning softly. I was afraid to move, I didn't know how to react. An act of kindness, _genuine_ kindness. I couldn't help it. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I held her closer.

Yasu was gone. Chase was gone. Lance was gone. James, through some miracle, was sticking by me. But this…this was different.

I let out Brudur and Unmei, and invited them onto the bed with me. Brudur just shrugged. Unmei hissed and went to the couch on the far side of the room. At least he wasn't trying to kill me.

Criard and Brudur exchanged greetings, then lay next to me. I took Criard in my arms, and offered to Brudur, but he shook his head.

I had no energy to fight with him.

* * *

"Kash, you can't do it, it's too dangerous for both of us!"

"My fate should not depend on your brainless actions, Imbrium! And if it kills me, so be it!"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and paced. Kashmir controls the dream world where we talk, and right now, a blizzard was raging. "I don't believe you, after everything I've-"

"I should have let myself die rather than let myself over to your ministrations."

I stopped, and sobbed, "Don't say that! Please!" I ran to him, to place my hand on his snout, anything, but he backed away and hissed at me. The storm grew.

"Look, I'm close to getting out of here. Yasu left. All I have to worry about is James, but that won't be so easy. I'll have to get away when he least expects it. I'll drop off my Pokémon somewhere, make sure they're taken care of, then I'll leave."

"Or else-"Kashmir lifted himself on his hind legs and growled, "Or else I will break the bond between us. I will revoke the Dragons Blessing, and you will perish."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of knocking once again, Criard and Brudur on either side of me. Unmei bolted upright and hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just James, buddy. If I have to, I will put you back in your Pokéball."

The sword sat back down…if a sword _can _sit.

I threw on my shorts and opened the door for James. He had three plates of food with him, two for us and the third probably for my Pokémon, as it was fuller and had more fruit than anything else.

"Mornin'," I nodded to him. He stepped inside and sat on the edge of my bed, setting down one of the plates on the floor. All three of my Pokémon went for it immediately, but were at least polite to each other.

"They're hungry," James commented.

"I fed 'em before we went to bed," I mumbled in reply. "Not sure why they're eatin' like it's been a week."

He only nodded. Then he leaned back, and so did I. Looking at me quizzically, he asked, "Why are you copying me?"

"No reason. Why you leanin' back, Sergeant?"

A mild blush coated his face as he stuttered, "I-I wanted to see i-if…you know, the…the markings…when you…_change_…"

I rolled my eyes. "You can only see the top of the first letter with my tank top on, but knock yourself out. No reason to hide it anymore."

I leaned forward, and he leaned back. Vaguely, I could feel his form moving on the bed, trying to get closer, maybe even touch the first Rune letter on my back. But he stopped just before he could reach me.

"…How did it happen?"

I left the bed and went to my bag, searching for my shirt. "I helped somebody."

"And they hurt you in reply?"

"What? Oh, it's not a scar. It's just markings. No, he rather did the opposite."

I went to the bathroom door, and before I shut it, I confessed to him, "After all I've seen, all I've been through just to put bread in my hands day by day, I really, truly wonder if it was worth it."

Brudur gave me a knowing look before I closed the door and finished dressing.

* * *

We really didn't know where we were going. Really, we just walked wherever there was a path to keep going by. James tried to make conversation with me, but I couldn't find the strength to speak. Bewildered, he just shoved his hands in his pocket and kept going alongside me.

After a few trainers, Brudur also got that same light the Chase did, and evolved. I was only interested, not thrilled. I remembered the dream I had had where Brudur had a second head, and here he was with a second head.

I knew, then, that something bad was coming.

I said nothing to James. Even if I did, it would happen anyways. That's how fate works. Better for him to be relaxed and not anticipating it rather than worry his pretty little head off.

So, with Brudur and Vivn alongside each other, and James by me, I tied my hair back to keep it out of the wind.

We passed by a Tamato tree. I looked away and hummed to myself.

"Please don't let me go. Please don't let me go. You're all I have left, I'm not just obsessed.

"Please don't leave me here. Please don't listen to Fear. Once he takes hold, All you'll know is the cold."

"Please don't tell me the truth. Please don't make me see you. I've got this perfect image, and I'm at my limit."

"Please don't say goodbye, Please don't make me cry. Just go at Dawn's light, and I'll be alright."

* * *

Of course the first thing I would see is the damn yellow rat and those damn tinted glasses. Oh, and Mister Smiles-a-lot. They looked different of course. Both in black and red, both staring bitterly.

"Can't stay away from me, kid?" I commented to Lance as I walked by. I didn't even acknowledge Yasu. James just kinda followed slowly.

"Hmm, I try to stay away from wretches."

"Please, don't trouble yourself," I sneered behind my shoulder. "The world is full of them, and worse, like you."

Yasu barked, "How is he the wretch, when all he's ever done was be polite? _You're_ the one who's destroyed everything I've worked for."

I barked out a laugh as I kept walking. "Yasu, Chase was handed to you on a silver platter. You didn't _work _to keep him young, the Everstone did that for you. I'm nearly positive I haven't ruined anything else in your Walkabout life. _I _am not the one who took your parents from you, or you from your parents, or _whatever. _I'm not the one that left you out in the snow. I didn't even ruin your goddamn dignity! Everyone here thinks you're a damn superstar, and I'm just trying to keep my cool by not throwing you into yesterday right now. So, If you'll excuse us, James and I are continuing on our way to god knows where. So long, Shitlord."

I stomped ahead quickly, trying to lose them. James struggled to keep pace with me, whether by going too fast or too slow. I just have a stride that can't be matched.

The next thing I remember was that I was gasping desperately for air as someone grasped the back of my shirt. A voice hissed in my ear.

"I wouldn't insult Yasu if I were you. She knows this world better than you, and she definitely has better _friends_ as well."

"Bitch!" I screamed. "Get off of me!" I wrangled my way out of his grasp and shoved him to the ground before he could react. "Is this all about Chase? 'Cause lemme tell ya somethin', I-"

"I don't care. The only reason why Chase stayed the way he was wasn't for cuteness, size, or youth. It was to keep people safe. When Chase evolves he becomes too powerful to stun people, he kills."

"Who cares?" I shrugged. "The world's overpopulated as it is. What's a few more people!?"

James visibly cringed at the statement. Yasu ground her teeth together.

"There is a reason why we're all here."

"Even the homeless?"

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"Even the abusive?"

"You're really self-centered, aren't you?"

"Even the murderers? The rapists, the sadistic lunatics, the abnormalities?!"

"Carmen, there may be idiots out there, but that doesn't mean I can just kill them as I please. Just because I have that power, doesn't mean I have to use it!"

I choked and ran a hand through my hair, upset and bewildered. "Yasu, you're telling me-" I stopped, realizing that I was wasting my time talking to a thirteen year old girl that I was supposed to hate. I stood up straight, grabbed James, and stated, "You're entitled to your opinion, Star. I personally don't care for it, but whatever. Go about your day, and we'll go about ours."

I turned on my heel and ran. I didn't care if James could keep up, if anything, I wanted to lose him. Hide in the woods, forget everything. But as long as I got away from Yasu, I would be fine.

She just confuses me too damn much. And I'm done being confused.

I'm done with everything.


	9. Knocking on Uncetainty's Door

Chapter 9

**Knocking On Uncertainty's Door**

* * *

**James's pov**

It's always hard to keep up with Carmen when she starts running. I've found that out two times before, now three. She must have been doing it all her life for her to be so fast.

I wanted to stay behind, say something to Yasu, convince her to come back to us, but I knew she wouldn't have it. She's just have some argument to counter my pleas. With only a parting glance, I kicked it into full gear and bolted after Carmen.

Although we still had the basics at this point, we still needed Yasu to guide us through certain places. I struggled as I was just walking along the shops. It was just so different here. I didn't think we were going to make it on our own.

When we finally reached the center plaza, Carmen slowed down to a slow walk, but didn't stop. I wanted to ask her to, but I was too out of breath to say anything. She just walked into some restaurant, and I followed slowly, not sure if we'd be kicked out again or not.

"Hurry," was all she said when she poked her head out the door to find me.

Thankfully, the restaurant was just a simple little diner. I ordered a pizza, Carmen ordered a sandwich. We sat down in a booth where I could finally catch my breath.

"Do you always run like that?" I asked her.

"Do you always order shit to eat?"

Looking down at my food, I saw nothing wrong with it. It was just a pizza.

"Do you not like pizza?"

"Too greasy. Doesn't matter how much you eat, I can link your death back to that crap."

I held the urge to roll my eyes all the way into the back of my head. "Carmen, it's not that bad. Besides, most of the 'grease' is just fat from the cheese." I took a large bite, and she visibly gagged.

"I just- you- ugh, whatever." She focused on her own sandwich, and didn't look at me for the rest of the meal. She never even smiled.

What was her deal?

* * *

The fresh air would do us some good, I had said to her. So I convinced her to stay out of the hotel for a little bit. She'd just go to her room and lock me out if we did, and it was only three in the afternoon. I couldn't spend that long locked up in a tiny room or out on the streets alone. A guy's gotta have company sometimes, no matter how bizarre it is.

The city itself was pleasant enough. We'd walked under some Eiffel Tower looking structure in the middle and were now making our way to the outskirts to pass the time. It was mostly just big buildings and bright, flashing television screens, but I loved both areas of the world. Rural and urban, that is. They both had their ups and downs.

Carmen didn't agree. She always tried to walk in the middle of the road, as far away from both rows of buildings as she could be. She averted her eyes from the bright screens and muttered something about "posterum meticulosa", and "et bonum est omnibus."

I knew it was Latin, at least. But I didn't speak it, so I had no idea what she was rambling about.

When we reached the edge, we walked along the outskirts wordlessly. I didn't know what to say, she just wasn't in the mood for talking. But maybe if I did say something, it would snap her out of this…_phase _she was in.

But what could I say?

"Do you play an instrument?"

* * *

**Carmen's** pov

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you?"

James stuttered for words.

"Just…just instruments of mass destruction."

It was a horrible attempt at a joke, and I let him know it by ignoring him. "I spent years trying to learn the drums, but the plastic would always break. I tried again with the flute, but I bent the metal without trying. Same results with the trumpet, and I always crushed the guitar between my ribs and knee. The answer then was to just stop trying."

He moved to say something, but I kept talking.

"Then I found the piano one day when I felt the world was going to crash in on me. And I _played_. I played it like a child's book. The keys soothed me, and I didn't crush or break it. I made some money off of it too.

"And then I found the violin, and knew that that was my _soul mate_. I knew by then to be gentle with strings, and the chin rest cradled my head like my parents never did. With the violin, I never played. Playing requires effort. With the violin, I _soared_. Soared, James. Borrowed wings did the flapping for me. It was effortless."

I raised my arms as if there _was _a violin there, and I soared for him with that invisible instrument. He didn't say a word. I knew I had him captivated.

"By trying different instruments, I found the ones that were just right for me. And that's how I know that Yasu was just an instrument."

James blinked, surprised. "Wh-what?"

"Yasu was an instrument. I pulled on her strings, and she broke. That means she was not the friend- the instrument- for me. You've lasted so far. Maybe I'll get lucky with you and keep you as a friend, but I highly doubt it."

"Are you saying I'm a _tool_?" he inquired.

"You and Yasu were the first friends I had had in a long time, and Yasu just wasn't one for me. In fact, no one is. But I get what I can before it's gone."

It would normally hurt me to say something so cold to someone who had only shown me kindness. But I was afraid. I was afraid to die. And I didn't want to leave Kalos and leave James wondering where I went. I needed him to hate me just like Yasu so he wouldn't hurt when I left.

It was what Kashmir wanted, after all. I couldn't deny him. This was the only way I could see without killing him.

James just shook his head. "Carmen, I think you're still hurting from Yasu leaving us. But you're the one to blame for all this. You're the one who pushed Yasu to her limits. You're the one who took Chase's Everstone necklace, and you're the one who broke every one of her rules and slowed us down as much as you possible could, whether it was intentional or not. I'll let you take your anger out on us for now, but I won't let it last long."

I didn't look at him, or acknowledge his words. I didn't have to. He and I both knew perfectly well that both our messages had gotten through.

* * *

Criard was so comforting, I wasn't sure if I would let her go after all this. All she wanted was to snuggle, chirp happily, do anything to express her devotion. I scratched behind her ears as I stared up at the ceiling in my room.

I cried.

I didn't understand.

_I didn't understand_.

Why were they so loyal? Why was I so broken up about Yasu leaving? Why was James not afraid of me? Why was Brudur straying away from me?

I stopped crying. I locked it all away, and slept.

Nothing but nightmares plagued me.

* * *

**James's**** pov**

I don't know why I held on to her either. With how volatile and dangerous she was, I should really just run for it. But I felt a connection to Carmen, like she was a reincarnation of an old friend of mine.

No. I couldn't leave her. Though she probably never knew him, she was the last earthly tie I had to him, or at least a reminder of who he was. What he was like.

He was passionate about his beliefs, his nation. To the extreme. To a point where it killed him. And if she wasn't careful, Carmen would end up the same.

No. This wasn't about reminding me of him. This is about a chance at redemption. A chance to protect someone, and not hurt them.

I shuddered, and Vivn licked me gently. His tongue was always hot, but I liked the feeling. I rubbed his head, and he grinned. I grinned back.

Maybe we would be ok without Yasu after all.

* * *

**Yasu's pov**

I knew it. They just used me, they never really cared. After we went our separate ways with Carmen and James, I decided to go after them to apologize to Carmen when I walked into their conversation.

Taking a left at the end of Hibernal Avenue, I walked into Cafe Ultimo to see Professor Willow sitting there, waiting for me.

"Ah, Yasu there you are, I was wondering when you would show up. Come take a seat my dear."

Professor Willow was world renown for her collection of odd colored Pokémon, known as "Shiny Pokémon". I wonder what she needed me for?

Sitting down across from the Professor I asked, "Hello Professor, um, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you call me here?"

She gave a warm laugh, "Well my dear, as you know I have an assorted collection of 'Shiny Pokémon'. And I've chosen six lucky young trainers to raise and care for three Pokémon each."

I stared at her wide-eyed, she chose me and five others from millions of other trainers to care for three 'Shiny Pokémon'. Why-what-I should probably let her explain.

"My apologies Professor Willow, but why me out of the millions of other trainers out there?"

Smiling she took my hand into her's, "Because my dear, you have something special that no other trainer has. Your connection with Pokémon is beyond comparison to most trainers. That is why I chose you as one of my successors. You see, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I want to make sure that my Pokémon will be in good hands. You were the first of the six on my list so you have first pick."

Pulling out a briefcase from underneath the table and opened it up in front of me, "Take your pick my dear. In these Pokéballs are the color variants of each starter Pokémon from each of the six regions. Choose whatever region you would like."

I was still shocked of what she asked me to do. She wanted me to take care of her Pokémon. Looking down at the six sets of three Pokéballs I went through my mental checklist.

Kanto starters are generally known as the first starters in the history of Pokémon. They are loved and known by all. However, they could be found very easily due to poachers.

Johto starters are the only ones known to stay a pure type after reaching their final evolutions. Unlike their Kanto cousins, they aren't known to be taken by poachers, despite the close proximity of the two regions.

Hoenn starters are by far one of the toughest starters I have seen. They are my personal favorite, due to the fact that I love the Hoenn region. They are much harder to find because of the region itself. The breeding facility for these starters are hidden quite well.

Sinnoh starters are known for their ability to work well together in triple and rotation battles, at least from my experiences. They are mainly used in contests, famous in both the Hoenn and Sinnoh region, and outshine most opponents.

Unova starters take up after the royals of Japan. While they remain cute at the first evolution, their final evolutions are ones to fear. With their regal nature, it's easy to forget that they're also a deadly force.

Finally the Kalos starters. Two of the three are well known to be Special Attackers, while the other is a heavy Physical Attacker. I don't know that much about these starters, but I do know that just like the Kanto starters, they are a prime target for poachers.

Looking up again at the Professor, who patiently waited for my decision, I was at a loss. I really couldn't choose. All had their advantages and disadvantages. Looking back down, I took a deep breath and grabbed a belt containing one of the sets.

Chase who was on the floor, curiously looking up at the belt in my hands asked, "So who'd ya pick Yasu?"

Bending over my chair I pick him and scratched under his chin, "Let's go find Lance before I show you our new family members okay?"

I got a nod from him and looked back at the Professor, holding out a hand and smiled, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity Professor. I'm grateful that you chose me."

Taking my hand gently, giving it a soft shake, she smiled back, "I'm just glad to know that they will be in good hands, and that I can pass peacefully with that knowledge."

Getting up I walked with her to the door, opening it for her, "So where are you going to now Professor Willow?"

Holding the briefcase tightly she smiled warmly, "I'm off to the Sinnoh region to hand out the other Pokémon. I only wished to meet with you personally, as well as one other. He is in the area so I'm going to meet up with him in an hour. The others have probably all gathered at Professor Rowan's laboratory by now. Well I'm off my dear, may your adventures take you to new heights and may you always continue learning."

Waving to her retreating figure, I looked back down at the belt of Pokéballs in my hands. Alright, let's go find Lance.

* * *

I found him easily enough. He was at the Prism Tower looking up at the enormous structure, Adlen by his side again.

"What do you think Adlen, would you do as Yegor asked if he was the only thing keeping you sane?"

"Young master, is this about the little girl again?"

"You hush up mister, and maybe. I don't know, it's just that Yasu reminds me so much about her. I'm at a loss on what to do."

Wait, did Lance just talk to Adlen? And why were they talking about me?

"Um, Lance, what were you saying about me?"

He jumped and turned around trying to come up with an answer to my question, "Um well, I, uh. So how was the talk with the Professor?"

Did he really think that I wasn't going to notice? Sighing, I stared at him with a look of disbelief, "It went great, now answer my question, why were you talking about me and why were you talking to Adlen?"

"What are you talking about? I was talking to myself."

"Lance, don't lie to me, I know for a fact that you just talked to Adlen."

"How would you know Yasu?"

I paused, did I really trust him that much? Sighing, I answered him, "Because I can talk to them too."

His eyes widened before turning to Adlen, "Say something, anything."

"Young master, I don't understand the need to do this."

Turning back to me, he looked expectantly for an answer. I felt Chase's grip on my shoulder tightened, I knew that he didn't want to do this, but I had to tell him the truth, "He said, 'Young master I don't understand the need to do this', is that enough proof?"

His face was blank for a moment, before it broke out into a grin, "You are her, you really are!"

Soon he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "Finally after all of these years I finally found you again!"

I pushed him off gently, "What are you talking about Lance?"

He couldn't form a complete sentence, he was too excited. I tried to think of a way to calm him down when I remembered something, "Lance, you said that Yegor would hire me if he met me right?"

His demeanor immediately changed, "No, Yasu no, I'm not going to risk losing you again."

I looked at him right in the eye, "Lance, from what I've heard about Yegor, I know that he can help me with my problem."

"What problem?"

"Carmen and James."

He froze for a moment. When he did move again, he gently grabbed my face and tilted it up towards him, "Yasu, I honestly don't want to take you to Yegor, but you're right, he can help. I'll take you to him, but I'm not happy about this. Just promise me that you won't change who you are right now. This is the girl I remember as a child. I don't want to lose you."

Chase looked up at Lance and his grip on my shoulder relaxed. He trusted Lance. I nodded and took his hand, "Alright, I promise. Take me to Yegor, Lance."

Lance gave me a hesitant nod before looking down at his watch, "I'll take you to him later, I have an appointment to get to right now. Just wait here for me, alright? I won't be long, I just need to talk to someone, okay?"

I just nodded my head and sat down on one of the nearby benches. Satisfied, Lance left to who knows where.

* * *

Lance was honest at least, but it took him about twenty minutes to return to me. When I saw him, I couldn't help but notice that he had a clip of Pokéballs attached to his belt. Odd.

Standing up, I called out to him, "You done?"

He smiled in response, "Yeah, sorry it took so long."

I shrugged and asked, "So where to now?"

Pointing to the northern area of Lumiose, he replied, "Route 13. We have a research lab over there."

I questioned it in my mind, but I didn't say anything. Route 13 was supposed to be closed due to the power plant acting up. Following him down the narrow alleyways, we reached the gate with no problems.

As we headed into the windy desert, I had to hold onto Lance's arm so I wouldn't get pushed in the wrong direction.

Lance had pulled his scarf around his nose and mouth to keep the dust out. Looking down at me, he stopped and pulled out a bandana. I wrapped it around my face. He gave the motion of a smile and continued on.

I didn't know what I was expecting when we got to the lab, but I was sure that I wasn't expecting to see a small hut. I looked up at Lance confused, but he just smiled at me.

Holding up a card key, he walked over to the door and, well, opened it. I took his hand again when he offered it back. When we entered the small building the only thing I saw was the back wall.

I was about to ask Lance what was going on when I felt him tug my arm gently. We stood in the center of the room. Finally, I looked up to ask him where we were, when all of a sudden the ground below us jerked downwards.

I felt Chase growl slightly as I gripped Lance's arm. Great, what have I gotten myself into?

When we finally stopped, we were in a very large room, which was lined, very neatly, with monitors, cables, and other electronics. There were other people milling around the room as well, similarly dress as the guy talking to Lance yesterday.

Several came up to Lance to ask him something, but he just brushed them off as he pulled me to a different area. After walking down many hallways, taking note of how to get out just in case, we came to a mahogany door.

Without knocking, Lance opened the door. The room was completely dark except for a lamp on the desk. The back of a leather chair was facing us, and a deep voice called out, "Ah, Lance, how nice of you to come back."

The grip Lance had on my hand tightened, but he smiled, "My apologies Yegor, but I've brought back someone very important."

A man turned in the chair, who seemed to be his forties, had striking orange hair, and what looked to be like smart glasses. At first glance, he scoffed at me, "And who might this be?"

Lance turned to me and tugged at my new vest. Getting what he was hinting at, I slipped it off and he turned me so Yegor could see my left shoulder.

The sound of a foreign object hit the floor as Yegor scrambled up to me, "Lance, are you messing with me? Young man this isn't funny!"

Lance grabbed my sunglasses, and for once I didn't struggle to keep them on. Yegor looked at me in shock before smiling, "Well my boy, it seems I owe you an apology. Now, what is your name young lady?"

Well, he's polite at least, "Yasu, Yasu Star."

"Well, Miss Yasu, allow me to introduce myself. I am Yegor Ivanov, CEO of Ratio Enterprises."

I held back a gasp and nodded, "So what do you want me to do?"

Yegor only smiled, "Well, we have a position open for an admin, but we'll have to train you first. The position's yours if you want."

I held out a hand, "When do I start?" He shook it.

Yegor grinned widely, showing off his white teeth.

"Welcome to Team Ratio Yasu. We'll start you off with _Operation Blessing_."

* * *

_**Dylawa's note:**_

_This marks the end of Part 1: Clotho's Thread for this series. I'm still not sure what Part 2 will be called; that's up to Cyber Sensei, the mastermind, aka Yasu Star. We're hard at work brainstorming for part 2, and it'd really help out if you followed me as an author if you want to be up to date on updates.  
_

_And, as I said in the first chapter, if you want primary/early access to the story, follow the link on my profile page. It will take you right to the heart of _Uncontrollable Fate.

_OC's are accepted! If you go to the story page, the opening description has a link to all our emails. Don't be shy! Mostly, you should email Yasu. I'm not good when it comes to emails._


End file.
